Together
by NeteleJala
Summary: Companion piece to 'The Clubhouse.' The friends don't know that they share a connection to a person from all thier past... Mick, Beth and Josef, OC Adriana . Introducing new original characters.
1. Prologue

Here it is!!! This is starting a little less than seven months after 'The Clubhouse.' I would recommend reading (and reviewing, please!) it before starting this one, but I will provide a summary of need-to-know information. This story is going to focus on the past. Josef, Beth and Mick share a connection to a new original character that none of them are aware of.

1-Beth Turner is dead, as far as any mortals know. She is now a vampire (Josef's her sire) whose legal name is Ilsa Lebenblut, but all her immortal friends still call her Beth. Mick and Beth are engaged. They are working through some emotional problems in their relationship, due to Beth's miscarriage.

2-Adriana Lebenblut (my own original character) is a half-vamp who is engaged to Josef and pregnant with his children (twins). She has the ability to 'turn' vampires into humans, which she did to Josef (which is how she became pregnant). She has an odd history, because she was raised by her 15th great grandfather who is responsible for killing her biological mother and father. She is worried about her ability as a mother, because she is young (25) and she recently killed a 'child.' (a old vampire, turned as a child)

3-Josef is a vampire again, after a scary couple days as a human. He is petrified about his ability to be a father, but he is very supportive and in love with Adriana. He is very pampering and protective of his fledgling, Beth.

4-Mick has accepted his life as a vampire because it allows him to be with Beth for eternity, but since he 'killed' their child, by inducing her miscarriage, he has gone back to his self-loathing. Mick's desire to have a child has created a rift in their relationship that Beth is trying desperately to patch.

5-Josh is still alive, but long gone out of Beth's life. Sara doesn't exist. Unfortunately I started 'The Clubhouse' before we knew of her and I was unable to fit her in my plot, since I created Adriana to complete Josef. Coraline will be making an appearance in this fic, but she is dead in the present, having died in the fire Mick set when he rescued Beth in 1985.

So, that's what you need to know. Now, this prologue (and a majority of this fic) are going to be taken place in the past. I am weaving together the past with the present in hopes of explaining the future. I want to establish some changes in Josef character and a resolution for Mick and Beth's troubles. So, far this fic is looking to be a lot shorter than my last (about 17 chapters). As a result each of my updates will be longer. Please note the titles for the time and place where the events of the chapter are taking place in.

Without further ado…**Together**

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Prologue**-_LA 1953_

Sunlight spilled over the horizon, announcing the arrival of dawn. The streets were coming to life as shops opened and people hurried on their way to work. Cars rolled down the wide avenues and people called friendly greetings to their neighbors as they passed.

Coraline swept down the street. A Hermes scarf covered her head and she wore a large pair of rimmed sunglasses. Everything about her from her stylish shoes to her assertive posture looked out of place. She didn't care. She had a mission.

An older woman eyed Coraline disapprovingly. Apparently her red cocktail dress was not appropriate attire for dawn. Coraline hiked her nose, like the European aristocrat she was…or at, least aspired to be.

_Silly, mortals, going about their hum-drum lives. Nothing to live for, no excitement. Well, not me…_ Coraline thought about the last month. _Mick._ Mick was her life now. That crazy mortal, who was so in love with her. And she loved him. Not that she'd admit it, but hey, she had married him, right? Against the family's wishes. She was going to pay for that, but it would be trivial. A slap on the wrist. They couldn't stay mad at her for eternity…Eternity. That's what she had. She was immortal and she was going to spend it with her new immortal husband.

A faint whisper of protest had entered her mind when she had decided to turn him, _What if it's not what he wants? What will the family think?_ But she had dismissed it. Who wouldn't want to be immortal with a wife as beautiful, as rich and as powerful as herself? Didn't he say he'd love her forever? Well, now he could.

Coraline had arrived at her destination. A small, poorly kept apartment building. Just the kind of place you'd expect a two-bit musician to live in. She climbed the stairs, careful not to touch the railing.

But as she reached her destination, she found someone had beaten her to it. A young woman sat outside Mick's apartment. She looked nervous and tired. Coraline eyed her suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" Coraline barked the questions in a tone that clearly showed her annoyance at the woman.

The woman looked up from where she had been staring at the ground. She saw Coraline and stood up. She was tall, about 5'8'' with long blond hair and beautiful gray eyes. She looked strong and well built, probably of Viking descent. She swallowed thickly and answered Coraline, "I'm waiting for Mr. St. John. He lives here. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Coraline's anger flared, _Why is this tramp asking about Mick?_ In all fairness Coraline looked more the tramp of the two. The other woman was wearing a nice, knee length wool skirt and blouse with sweater vest. Coraline took a step closer and asked, "What do you need to see Mick about?"

The woman smiled, "You know Mick? Can you tell me where he is? I really need to speak with him." The woman's voice had a pleading tone to it.

Coraline eyed the woman again. What could this woman have to do with Mick? Then she heard it. A faint heartbeat, small and fast. _A baby. This woman is pregnant!_ It only took Coraline a moment to put two and two together.

"I can take you to him. Come with me," Coraline said gesturing to the woman. _I need to get rid of her NOW,_ Coraline thought. She couldn't deal with this though. She needed to get back to Mick before he woke up. _Charles can deal with this…This is child's play to him, she might even be of use to him…_ Coraline smiled. She had her plan, now all she need was a cab.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside a large, extravagant house overlooking the city. "Is Mick here for gig?" The woman asked, getting out to stand next to the cab. Coraline ignored her and walked up to the door, knocking loudly. When she didn't get a response, she rapped again.

Finally, an angry male opened the door. He took one look at Coraline and made to close the door. But Coraline stuck her hand in the door. "Charles, I need your help."

"Exactly why I was closing the door, my dear. Now if you don't mind I got a freezer calling my name," Charles replied.

"It will only take a moment, _Josef_."

Charles looked up at the use of his real name. "What's your problem, Coraline?" his voice was menacing and the woman by the cab stepped back in fear, drawing his attention to her.

Coraline followed his line of sight and said. "She is. I need her gone."

"Why?" Josef asked, more curious then repulsed.

"She knows too much," Coraline knew just how to play to Josef's insecurities.

"Fine, leave her to me, but next time…take care of your own messes." Josef opened the door and Coraline forced the woman inside.

Josef shut the door in Coraline's face. She smirked and headed back to the cab. _Taken care of. Now back to my honeymoon with my adoring new husband. He is going to be thrilled when he wakes up…_

* * *

Josef heard the second heartbeat the moment he saw the woman. She had spiked his curiosity. _What problem does Coraline have with this innocent looking, pregnant human? She could snap her in two, so why come here?_

Josef eyed the woman, trying to figure out the puzzle. The woman looked around frantically, as if expecting someone to walk out and save her at any moment.

"Um, sir…I think there has been a mistake. You see I—" she started.

Josef cut her off with a snarl, showing her his fangs. She gasped and backed away from him, stumbling over the table. Josef hissed, "Who are you? Why did Coraline bring you here? What do you know?" Josef's fangs gleamed in the morning sun.

The woman was frightened speechless as she continued to stare at Josef's face. _This man has fangs…FANGS! What kind of monster is he?!_

Josef realized she obviously didn't know anything. _Great. Well she knows now, after that little display._ He had only managed to scare the poor woman.

He tried a different tactic. He changed back into his normal human appearance and said, "Sorry for the dramatics. Can I offer you something to drink?"

The woman was taken a back by his sudden change in attitude. She shook her head, not taking her eyes off Josef.

"Well, I'm not as carefree a keeper as Coraline, so I don't know why she sent you to me. She can obviously tell you're pregnant," Josef stated, repulsed by the idea of keeping a pregnant freshie around. Josef was, after all, a realist. Killing children meant killing potential future meals, and Josef wanted to be able to eat for the next thousand years at least. But in his house…? Not to mention the mood swings. No. Keeping pregnant freshies was a large 'Under _NO_ circumstances' in Josef's book.

The woman gasped and covered her stomach with one hand. _How does this…this thing know? I barely know._

"Oh, don't act shocked. I can hear the heartbeat," Josef said heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water for her.

"You can hear the heartbeat?" she asked, forgetting her fear.

Josef smiled, obviously he had sparked her interest. "What's your name?"

"M-Morgan, Morgan Smith," she stammered.

"Well, Miss Smith, do you know why Coraline brought you here?" Josef glanced at her ring finger to confirm that she was neither engaged nor married. Another twist. Josef was curious as to how this seemingly respectable woman found herself in the sticky situation of being pregnant and unwed, especially with the conservatism of the times.

"She promised to take me to…" Morgan didn't know if it would be smart to bring Mick into this. This man—if he even was a man—might try and hurt Mick. "She brought me here to meet somebody."

Josef smiled. _Ahh, Coraline. You and your twisted sense of fun._ "Coraline brought you to me, is that what your saying?" he asked.

Morgan didn't know why but she nodded 'Yes.'

"Tell me, Miss Smith, do you have any family, any friends in town?"

"It's Morgan. And no, I'm new here. I only know…" _Mick, but he seems to have disappeared._ Morgan looked at Josef as he handed her a glass of water. "No, I don't know anyone."

"You have a family somewhere else?" Josef asked. This woman was interesting. A moment ago she had been scared out of her wits, understandably so, but now she sat on the couch as calm as could be. This puzzled and interested Josef.

"Yes, but I can't go back there. Not now," Morgan whispered the last line. Josef understood. This woman's conservative family wouldn't accept her having a child out of wedlock.

"Do you have a job?" Josef asked.

"I worked as a waitress at a café on 3rd Street. But I got fired when my boss found out I was pregnant. Apparently he didn't want to employ an unwed, pregnant woman. I don't have the money pay the rent. That's why…" _I was a Mick's. I needed a place to stay._, "That's when that woman found me and brought me here."

"There's something you're not telling me," Josef said, staring down at Morgan. "Where did Coraline find you?"

Morgan stared back at him. If this man was going to hurt her he would have done it already. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her and she wasn't going to tell him about Mick, at least not by name. "I was waiting for the father of my child, but it looks like he skipped town." Morgan didn't blame him. It had been a one-night stand and she had never expected to see him again, but the baby had changed all that. He had just been a guy in the band at an event her employer was catering for, but their little tryst had led to a world of trouble for her.

Josef was intrigued. Very few vampires, much less humans were brave enough not to answer him fully. Morgan was either stupid or daring and she didn't look stupid. "Morgan, have you had much experience in household management?" Josef asked.

"Just what my mother taught me. Everything a good wife needs to know," Morgan replied, a little irked by the memory of her mother's instance to be a 'good wife and loving mother.' "Why do you ask?"

"I'm in the market for a housekeeper, actually more of a house manager. Being as you know too much about me for me to let you walk out of here _and_ you have nowhere else to go…I would like to offer you a job," Josef said.

Morgan stared at him. _Work for him? The man with fangs? Well, it can't be as bad as going back to my parents. He has a nice enough house…I bet he'll pay well…_ Morgan nodded 'Yes.'

"Alright, but I require that you stay nearby at all times. This house is not safe and I don't want you, or your child to be hurt," Josef smiled at her reassuringly, offering her his hand.

Morgan started to cry, _Damn hormones!_ Josef pulled his hand back and eyed her suspiciously. He could tell her emotions were all over the charts and he started to regret his offer to hire her.

"I'm sorry," Morgan asserted through her tears, she was trying desperately to stop crying. "It's just, ever since I found out that I was pregnant, no one has said one kind word to me and you've just offered me a nice job and you know nothing about me."

Josef realized that this woman had been through hell and he couldn't think of anything to comfort her. That wasn't his forte. He said the only thing that came to mind. "If you want, I know a good doctor who could fix your problem."

Morgan stopped crying and looked at him. He could tell that she was weighing the decision in her mind. "Isn't that illegal?" she finally asked.

Josef grinned. "Yes, but I make a distinction between illegal and wrong and in your case it might not be wrong. Raising a child alone is not an easy thing," he said in a moment of compassion that was more rare than a blue moon.

Morgan sniffled and said, "I know, but I want to keep the child. I just couldn't live with myself if I did that. I would always wonder, 'What if?'"

Josef smiled. _She is a strong woman. She will make an excellent house manager, and the girls might really like having a baby around to pamper…_

Morgan looked at Josef's smile. She couldn't understand her attraction to him. She had seen his fangs and his temper, but he seemed…nice, sweet almost. She didn't feel threatened, in fact she felt safe. She thought about his offer and stuck out her hand to shake on the deal. The thrill of the unknown ran down her spine and she shivered as she shook Josef's hand, but that could have been because his hand felt like ice.

Josef laughed at her reaction to his touch. "Don't worry I warm up an hour or so after leaving my freezer."

"Freezer?" Morgan's eyes grew wide, she had _a lot_ to learn…


	2. Our Children Make Us Immortal

Okay, so part two!! We're jumping back to the present now. Remember that it has been about seven months since the end of 'The Clubhouse.' Beth is a fully capably vampire and Adriana is eight months pregnant.

The movie I am referencing is Sweeny Todd. If you haven't seen it, that's okay. You can go to imdb dot com if you are interested in a summary, but just know that it is a very gory Tim Burton/Johnny Deep musical. I will be bringing it up later in my fic too, but that is a while away.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Our Children Make Us Immortal**-_Present Day LA_

"That was a horror movie, even by vampire standards," Josef stated as they walked out of the theater.

"Well I liked it," Beth said cheerfully grabbing Mick's hand.

Mick smiled down at her and said, "Yeah, but I have to agree with Josef."

"What was so bad?" Adriana asked.

"Bad? _Bad?_" Josef asked. "The whole story was about a man slitting people's throats…with _silver_ knives! Talk about a waste of blood."

Mick added, "Not to mention he threw that woman in the fire at the end." Mick, Beth and Josef all shivered spontaneously at the thought. Adriana chuckled, waddling to keep up with them. Her stomach was growing larger with each passing day and she was finding it difficult to do even the easiest of task.

Josef slowed down so she wouldn't have to exhaust herself. "Did you like the movie?" he asked, offering his arm for her in a gentlemanly fashion.

Adriana accepted his arm, smiling. "Yes. It was excellent. I loved the music and Johnny Deep was hot."

"Really?" Josef asked, a hint of jealously creeping into his voice. "I thought the music was okay, but the outfits… Not all that accurate. I lived there; we didn't dress like that, although the dirt and filth were strikingly accurate."

Adriana chuckled. It was easy to forget how old Josef was. In the last eight months she had come to know Josef pretty well, but there were still many things about his past that remained a mystery.

"Hey, you two. Want to swing by 'The Clubhouse' for a drink?" Beth asked. "Some of my best girls are serving tonight." Josef looked at Adriana. He knew she didn't like him feeding on other women, but he refused to drink from her while she was carrying his children. The memories of Beth's turning frightened him. He didn't want the same fate for Adriana.

"No. We'll just get something at home," he supplied. He didn't care to have another fight with Adriana. Tonight had started off well and he didn't want to ruin it.

The girls had insisted they go on a double date to see Sweeny Todd. They were all excited about the new Johnny Deep musical and they were determined to drag Mick and Josef through it with them. Finally, they guys had relented and they went to see the latest showing (which was mid morning for them).

"That sounds better than the noise of the club right now anyways," Mick said. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Adriana said.

* * *

After Josef had poured a glass for Mick, Beth and himself, he sat down on the couch next to Adriana, holding her hand. Beth had been kind enough to keep him stocked with a fresh supply of bottled blood for the last seven months.

"So, how did the latest check-up go?" Beth asked.

Adriana looked at Josef and blushed. He smiled and said, "Well, we stopped going to Dr. Tam. He still fixated on my 'genius.' Dr. Shepherd got suspicious right away and we had to tell him everything." Josef stopped to take a sip of his drink.

"And?" Beth asked.

"And," Adriana answered. "He wanted to put me in a laboratory and study me. He raved about how I could be the answer to his link between vampire and humans."

"What did you do?" Beth asked, concerned.

"I told him should stick to what he's paid for and if he knew what was good for him he would never say a word to another living or undead soul," Josef growled, holding Adriana protectively. She was beaming.

"Yes, then Dr. Shepherd took a blood sample and started analyzing it. He keep going on about the potential, but I think Josef's threats finally hit home when he found himself pinned to the wall," Adriana said proudly.

"Did he find anything useful? Do you know the sex of the children? Do you have any ultrasound pictures?" Beth asked getting excited. Mick was silent and watched with a certain amount of detachment. Josef noticed this, but answered Beth.

"He's still working on it. He called in another specialist, a Dr. House, who is suppose to be the best diagnostician in country. We're hoping they can come up with someone soon," Josef answered. "And as for the ultrasound, we haven't had one."

Beth was shocked. This far into her pregnancy and they hadn't even seen the children. It seemed odd. "Why?" she asked.

"The noise," Adriana answered. "These babies are part vampire. We don't know what kind of hearing they have and we don't want to possible damage their ears before they're born."

It seemed logical, but also a little extreme. Vampires had good hearing, but even ultrasonic seemed outrageous. Beth smiled though, that was the kind of parents Josef and Adriana were going to be, petrified and overprotective.

"What did the doctor's say about the children's vampire-ness?" Beth wondered if that was even a word.

"That's what the doctors are working on," Adriana said. "I think that since I am a half vamp and Josef was a half vamp at the time they were conceived that will make them half vamps like me."

"Yeah," Josef said. "But that is precarious at best. I did exhibit heightened vampire traits as a half vamp so they might be more like three quarter vamps." He and Adriana chuckled at he thought.

Beth smiled at their happiness and looked back at Mick. He was still sitting rather still, with a distant look on his face, quietly sipping at his glass of blood. Beth looked back to the happy couple. "So do you think they will be normal, like Adriana, or do you think they might have fangs?" she asked.

Josef and Adriana looked at each other nervously, their smiles fading. "We don't know," Adriana said quietly. "We'll have to wait till they're born to find out."

"But we'll love them either way," Josef said, grabbing Adriana's hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

As they shared a meaningful look Beth fought the urge to say 'Awe.' She waited a moment and then asked, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes," Adriana said.

"No," Josef said. Beth looked at them, questionably.

"We haven't decided on anything," Adriana explained to Beth. "I want their names to have family meaning, but Josef refuses to tell me the names of his relatives."

"I'm not refusing. I just don't want to use them," _Because the only one worth anything was my sister and her name is currently taken by another woman in my life._ Josef thought to himself. He added, "I want to start a family of my own. My past is going to be hard enough on these kids, I don't think we need to try to relate 400 years of history to them. We'll leave that to the school systems."

They all chuckled. Beth could tell both Adriana and Josef were nervous about having children, but they were being strong for each other. The pleasant evening was cut short by Adriana's cell ringing.

"It's probably the damned Clubhouse. They can't seem to do anything without me," she said, picking up the phone. Her face lit up when she saw the caller ID, but then went white.

"What?" both Josef and Beth asked, seeing Adriana's reaction.

"It's my dad," she said, quietly. She answered the phone. "Namaste, kasie hain aap? …acchaa…Ha, ha. Main maata aur palii banane vaali hun…Main gabhra hai…Main tum ko dekhana caahati hun…Ha, sutrravaar." She hung up.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Hindi," Adriana smiled. "My father's coming to see me…on Friday."


	3. Friendship Needs No Words

Back in the past! This scene is meant to build more of Josef's back-story. I want you to note that there are some omitted scenes because they are not important to the plot. Oh and Tiffany is an invention for this chapter alone. She will not be coming back.

Thanks to my wonderful betas, silvanelf and nightcap!!! They really help make this all come together!!!! I will not be able to thank them enough.

Questions, comments, concerns, or just babbling, I love to hear it all!!! Again, I am on a new campaign to find what lines my readers like the most, so if you could please help me by commenting on your favs I would appreciate it!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Friendship Needs No Words**-_LA 1955_

A toddler scampered through the living room, squealing loudly. Josef pinched the bridge of his nose, the high pitch bothering his ears.

"Morgan, will you please _shut her up!_ I can't hear myself think!" Josef exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir," Morgan replied, snatching up her daughter and quickly exiting the room.

Josef watched her leave, the girl screaming in her arms. _If she weren't such a good house manager…_ Josef had found out how annoying an infant had been in the last few years and now, well, now she was going through what mortal parents affectionately called the terrible twos. If it had been up to Josef the girl wouldn't have been able to speak since her last birthday.

Morgan took her daughter to the room they shared. "Linda," she said to the still screaming girl, "LINDA!" Her mother's screams quieted the girl who looked up at her mother, scared. Morgan took a calming breath. "How many times have I told you, that once Mr. Fitzgerald is awake, you have to stay in here? It's time for you to sleep," she told her daughter running her hand through her hair.

"I wanna play. Why won't daddy play with me?" Morgan was shocked by Linda's words.

"He's not your father, Linda. Mr. Fitzgerald is _not_ your father. Do you understand?" Morgan said, grabbing her daughter's shoulders to force her to look in her eyes and see how serious she was.

Linda nodded, scared again of her mother's temper. Once Morgan was assured that Linda understood, she removed the girl's clothes and helped dress her in her favorite nightgown. She laid Linda down in her bed and kissed her goodnight. She turned to walk out of the room, but her daughter's voice stopped her.

"Read me a story, mommy," Linda requested.

Morgan turned back to look at her daughter, "I'm sorry, honey, not tonight. I have to go to work, but what if I sent Susan to read to you?" Morgan asked, regret in her voice. Susan was one of Linda's favorite freshies and she was currently out of the feeding loop, but Morgan wanted nothing more than to stay with her daughter. Josef hadn't been lying when he said it would be hard to raise a child alone. Luckily, Linda had a whole family of aunts living in Josef's house.

But Linda's innocent statements confirmed Morgan's worse fears. Linda lacked a father figure, and Josef would never fill that gap, not that Morgan expected or wanted him to, but she feared it might hurt Linda's chances at a normal childhood.

Linda frowned at her mother's refusal, but she nodded 'Yes' to having Susan read to her. Morgan smiled at her daughter, "Love you, honey. Sleep well." Morgan's voice broke with the emotions behind the simple statement. She cursed her fate, yet blessed it too. Without Josef's protection she would never have made it this far, but her obligations to him, hindered her from spending time with Linda. _The fate of a single parent…_

She left the room, closing and locking the door. Mr. Fitzgerald had said he would be having guests over this evening and he had instructed her to lock Linda in, just so nothing tragic would happen. Morgan smiled slightly. He might yell, but he did care about her and Linda and he went out of his way to protect them.

On her way back to the living room she stopped into another room and found Susan lounging on her bed, enjoying her night off. "Hey, can you go read Linda a story? Mr. Fitzgerald needs me," Morgan asked.

"Sure," Susan said, her face lighting up with a smile. "I love spending time with her."

"Thanks," Morgan said, truly meaning it. She was sure her age and fatigue were showing. She was currently living two lives. One as a loving and caring mother and the other as a house manager for the most influential vampire in LA. The stress and sleep depravation were starting to take their toll.

Morgan smiled at Susan and closed the door. She continued down the hallway till she reached the living room. That's when she heard his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Konstantin. Coraline has told me a lot about you." _That's Mick's voice!_ Morgan thought. It had been three years since she saw or heard from him, but she knew it was him. She froze at the end of the hall, not sure what to do. _What if he recognizes me? What if Josef realizes that Linda's his daughter?_

Then her thoughts shifted. _Wait a minute, why is he here? And Coraline…isn't that the name of the woman who brought me here? Josef said she was a vampire too…_ Some days Morgan expected to wake up to find the last few years had just been a bad dream. She would give anything to go back to the innocent days of not knowing there were monsters among the living.

_Why would Mick know her…unless, was he a vampire too?_ Morgan started to panic at this realization. _What about Linda?! Wait, no. Josef said vampires couldn't have children. He made that clear. Their bodies are dead and so are their abilities to sire children. The closest thing to a child for a vampire is a fledgling._

Morgan still stood at the end of the hallway unsure if she should move, but Josef called her bluff. "Miss Smith, would you please arrange for some refreshment's for our guests."

"Yes, sir," she replied from around the corner. She turned back down the hallway. With any luck, she would not need to show her face until Josef's company left.

Morgan found a couple of girls mulling around the freshie hallway, giggling over some Hollywood star. "You three get out to the living on the double. The boss and his guests are waiting."

The girls dropped the magazine and rushed down the hall. Morgan resented the harshness in her voice. She was usually much kinder and the girls all viewed her as a maternal figure, even though she was barely older than them. Tonight was proving to be difficult and the sun hadn't even been down for an hour. She waited to see what else fate had in store for her.

* * *

A short while later, Morgan heard Josef escort his guests to the door. She had been tending to the freshies, who had all passed out after 'donating.' Morgan heard the front door shut and footsteps down the hallway. She braced herself, Josef was angry; she could tell by the way he was walking.

She left the girls and exited the room into the hallway. She heard Josef mutter, "Damn foolish woman, he'll never make it."

Morgan stood silently, waiting for Josef to address her. He looked up from his muttering. "I need to speak with you in my office," he ordered.

Morgan nodded and followed him down the hall. Once the door was shut he turned to face her. "Where were you this evening?" he asked.

"I was staying out of your way. I thought you were mad about Linda, so I thought it best not to disturb you and your guests," Morgan told him.

_She's lying again. She hasn't done that since I hired her…at least not to me._ Josef eyed her, but didn't ask. It probably wasn't any of his business. "I want to talk to you about something."

Morgan's eyes grew wide. _So Coraline told him about Mick and me. Great, now how am I going to find a job that will pay well enough to raise Linda?_

Josef noticed Morgan's increased heart rate and tried to reassure her. "I'm not mad at you about Linda. I know that's how children act, I'm just not used to it," he said.

Morgan nodded, still waiting for the blow.

"I've just met with the woman who brought you here. She has a new husband, a man she turned about the time you arrived here."

_This is it…_

"The man's a complete waste of vampire talent. And I can taste his resentment for her, but she seems oblivious… Anyways, I got to thinking and I believe it's time we left this city. I'm tired of the people and the politics. I was wondering how long you think it would take to get everything ready to move to New York?"

Morgan stared at him. _No comment about her relationship, with Mick? He wasn't firing her…? Wait, Mick's a vampire! So that woman turned him and then dumped me here to get rid of me,_ Morgan realized she had been silent too long and spoke up. "Um…well, I'm not sure. Do you want to move all the furniture and the girls?"

"No, just the necessities. I have a place in New York already and I think it might look suspicious to move all the girls."

Morgan was back in management mode, "Maybe you could ask a couple of the girls to come along, a least until the transition's over, that way you won't have to worry about your meals."

Josef smiled. "This is why I keep you around. You always think of the best solution. Have the girls ready to move. I want to be out of here by the end of the week."

Morgan turned to leave. "Morgan," Josef said. She turned back to look at him. "Thanks, you have been wonderful. You deserve some time off. Go get some sleep and spend some time with Linda, this can wait till morning anyways."

Morgan smiled at him. This is why she stayed. Because under all the outer layers of toughness lived a kind and considerate man, who really was concerned about people. At least those close to him.

* * *

The word spread quickly through the house that Josef was planning on leaving. Morgan was woken early by a group of freshies pounding on her door.

"We want to go," Tiffany demanded. Morgan had suspected there might be trouble when the girls learned that they would be losing their jobs.

"It's up to Mr. Fitzgerald," Morgan said. She knew there was no way in hell Tiffany would make that list, she would see to it. Tiffany had been a pain Morgan's ass since she started. She was a rich, spoiled brat who had used up her trust fund. She worked for Josef in order to maintain her standard of living, but she made Morgan's life hell.

Tiffany thought she deserved better treatment since she was higher class than the other freshies and she looked upon Morgan as hired help. Tiffany pranced around like she owned the place and was known to rally the other girls against Morgan.

The girls dissipated, but Morgan decided to keep her eye on Tiffany. Morgan was sure that girl wasn't entirely mentally stable and she knew she became violent when she didn't get her way.

* * *

Morgan spent the next few days preparing to leave. She hired moving companies and had the kitchen and linens packed. Josef had instructed her to leave the furniture. The girls were starting to get restless because there was still no word on who was going to New York and who was being left behind.

The evening before they were to leave, Morgan and Linda sat in the dining room having a late dinner. Linda had just been telling her mother about her shopping trip with Susan, Sara, and Samantha. Morgan smiled as her daughter described the dresses she got to try on. She heard Josef come down the stairs and got up to go greet him. She told Linda to finish up and scamper back to their room.

She met Josef at the bottom of the stairs. "Good evening, sir," she greeted him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Josef," he said. She smiled. It was their game. She always called him sir and he always asked to be called Josef.

"Very well, _sir_. The girls want to know—"

Josef cut her off with a gesture of his hand. He cocked his head, listening to something, and then he was gone. Morgan blinked in surprise. She knew Josef could move fast when needed, but it was still disconcerting. A second later, Morgan heard a loud crash come from the dining room.

She ran to see what had happened. As she entered the room she saw Josef with his hand around Tiffany's neck. His fangs were showing and his eyes were pale blue. Morgan could tell he was beyond furious.

"She's…just…an…annoying…child," Tiffany struggled to say. Josef growled and pulled her within an inch of his face.

"If I ever see you again, you'll be dead," his threat was no more than a whisper, but everyone who had gathered could hear him as clear as day. Josef released Tiffany's neck, pushing her away from him in disgust. Tiffany tried to approach him, but Josef motioned to the guards to remove her from the house.

Morgan looked around. The large antique china cabinet lay, smashed, on the ground. _That must have been the crash, but what was she saying about a stupid child?…Oh God, Linda!_ Morgan looked frantically around the room, finally seeing Linda, huddled in Susan's arms.

Security was removing a kicking and screaming Tiffany from the house. Morgan ran to where Susan stood holding Linda. Susan handed the trembling girl over to her. Morgan cradled a sobbing Linda to her chest, and carried her down the hallway to their room.

Morgan examined her daughter for any injuries. Fortunately, she seemed physically okay, but the girl was frightened beyond words. It had been the first time she had ever seen Josef's fangs. Morgan remembered how terrifying it had been for her and she had been a grown woman. She tucked Linda into bed, offering her soothing words of comfort. Morgan sat with her for a while, rubbing her back and singing her favorite song. Linda slowly fell asleep and when Morgan was sure she asleep she kissed her on the forehead and left to figure out what happened.

Stepping into the hall, she was surprised to see Josef standing outside her door. He looked up at her as she closed the door and locked it. "Is she alright?" he asked.

The concern in his voice moved Morgan. "I think so. She was awfully scared. What happened?"

Josef tried, unsuccessfully, to mask the anger and concern in his voice. "Tiffany tried to tip the china cabinet over on Linda," he said. "I guess she was going to blame it on the movers. She probably thought with your daughter dead you wouldn't go to New York with me and that would mean she would be promoted. Which would never happen," he added under his breath.

Morgan nodded, she had figured as much. "I knew she was mad, but I didn't think she would go to this extreme. I'm sorry," Morgan replied.

Josef looked at her, "What do you have to be sorry about? I never should have hired her in the first place. She was a danger to us all. And I can't express my regret that Linda was the one she went after. I'm really sorry Morgan, if I'd have known…" The apology sounded odd coming from him, but it didn't lose any of its sincerity.

"You saved her, didn't you?" Morgan asked.

Josef nodded, slowly. Morgan smiled. She didn't know what to say. She did the only thing that came to mind and kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

Josef looked at her, shocked by the brazen gesture. She pulled back, slightly embarrassed, not looking at him. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes.

Morgan swallowed thickly. She could see the desire in his eyes and could feel the effect in the air. It was like when he fed from one of the girls, but stronger…She was going weak at the knees and was he only looking at her.

Slowly, he leaned in, giving her plenty of time to pull away, but she didn't. His lips softly brushed against hers. He was still cold from the freezer and Morgan shivered slightly.

Josef pulled back, afraid she had changed her mind. She felt the room grow cold, he wasn't thralling her anymore, he was backing off. Morgan's heart dropped. _When did I come to care for him? Why do I feel like this even when he's not using his charms on me?_ She didn't bother to answer her questions. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back into a crushing kiss.

Suddenly, her body was on fire. He had her pressed against the wall and their mouths were fighting for dominance. His hands were all over her and God help her, she was moaning his name.

He went rigid and she felt his fangs extend past his lip. He didn't move, waiting to see what she would do. Morgan swallowed her fear and ran her tongue across his fangs. Josef took her actions as a 'Yes' and pulled her legs up around his waist.

She swung her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs to his room…

* * *

She lay in his bed, tired and sore, but wide-awake. Josef lay next to her. They both were staring at the ceiling, neither sure what to say. Morgan couldn't remember a time when she felt more safe or happy.

"Morgan…" Josef started. She turned to look at him. "I want you know that I would never let anything happen to Linda."

"I know," Morgan smiled; he really was a softy after you got past his thick outer layer.

"I know this changes things, but I still want you in New York. I need you. You're the best damn house manager I've ever had. I don't know how I would get along without you," Josef said.

Morgan snuggled into his side, pressing their naked bodies together. "I want to go," she said simply.

Josef was quite for a moment. "I don't know if…well, I mean…what I'm trying to say…"

Morgan waited patiently for him to collect himself. _It must be big. He never gets flustered._ She figured that this was a side of him not many people were allowed to see. His guard was down and he was exposed.

Josef breathed deeply and said, "Would you like me to turn you?"

Morgan's heart skipped a beat. _Was he asking for forever with her?_ "I thought you said you never sire freshies?" she asked.

"I don't, but you're not a freshie. You're the best human on my staff and I don't think I could ever replace you," he said.

"So turning me has nothing to do with what just happened?" she asked. His face remained as pale as ever. He didn't answer her.

She curled tighter into his side and thought about his offer. _But what would this mean to Linda? How could I raise my daughter? And what about Mick?_ Morgan knew he was vampire too and that he knew Josef. How could she face him for the rest of eternity, when she couldn't even bring herself to walk into the same room with him?

"No, Josef. I don't want to be turned."

* * *

Okay, so there it is. Again please tell me what you liked or didn't understand. I know I am giving you a whole new past that seems disconnected, but it will all come 'Together' (I promise!)


	4. Children Grow, But They Never Leave

Again, thanks to my great betas, silvanelf and nightcap!!!!

This post is full of story lines. It first re-introduces an original character (1st presented in 'The Clubhouse') then goes though the problems in Josef and Adriana's relationship, then Mick and Beth, and finally pulls the new original character into the present.

Note: Beth is not as torn up about her miscarriage as Mick. Mick blames himself for their child's death and his desire to have a child have driven him down the road of self-loathing. Beth, who regards the miscarriage as a terrible misfortune, is not saddened by it. In my mind she was not ready/not wanting to be a mother. She is truly happy for Adriana and Josef, while Mick just sees it a constant reminder of his deeds.

So, this chapter is in the present. It starts off in Africa, but cuts back to LA.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Children Grow, But They Never Leave**-Africa/LA Present Day

She slammed the phone down. _Great! No service._ The tall blond started pacing the room. She had been trying to get through all day, but all the lines were busy. She grabbed the distressing letter off her desk and read it through again.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Smith, _

I am sorry to inform you that Miss Bethany Turner has passed away. I know she was a close friend of yours and that she loved you very much. She left you a thousand dollars in her will. As the executor of her estate I have enclosed a check. There was a small funeral, but I was unable to get a hold of you. Please accept my deepest apologies for your loss.

Sincerely,  
Mick St. John 

Liz's gray eye flared in anger. _How can she be dead? And why is Mick the executor of her estate?_ It was time like this, that she hated being stuck in the third world.

Liz's job took her to many exotic locations, but she loved it. Not many other people could say they were truly helping the world. She had started her company in high school with a verity of fundraisers. She now had a cooperate sponsor, that paid for all her humanity and environmental missions to inner Africa, the Middle East, and South and Central Asia. The company was highly interested in the preservation of the world, not to mention that the owner, founder, and CEO was a relative…sort of.

Liz picked up the phone to try again, still getting a busy signal. _How could Beth be dead? Mick wouldn't let this happen, unless…_ Liz grabbed her duffel bag and stuffed her few possessions into it. She shouldered the bag and told her landlord she was leaving. She paid him the rest of the months rent and hailed a cab.

On the way to the airport, Liz tried to push the thoughts from her head, but they kept resurfacing. _He wouldn't do it, would he? How did she fall in league with him?_ And the biggest question of all, _Does she know?_ Liz bought the first ticket to LA and sat down to wait.

* * *

"Hey, Josef. What's up?" Beth asked.

"Nothing," Josef growled. Beth could tell he was angry at something.

"Well then, could you swing by Mick's and my place on your way home from work?"

"No. Adriana has my car."

Beth could tell Josef was mad. "Um, why does she have your car?"

"Because she doesn't want me to go anywhere without her knowledge."

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?" Beth got the hint from his growl not to push the point. "I was hoping to talk to you while Mick wasn't around. He's working on a case late this morning. Just a little sire to fledgling stuff. I can come pick you up if you want, Adriana won't mind if you're with me."

"Actually, she might."

"Well, then I'll call and explain it to her. See you before dawn." Beth hung up the phone.

_I wonder what's going on between those two?_ She called Adriana, who was home relaxing. After a long conversation that included a few tears (on Adriana's end), Beth convinced her that she just needed to speak to Josef for a little bit and that she would make sure he was home before 10am.

* * *

Beth could tell that Josef was surprised to see her. "Adriana didn't protest?" he asked.

"Oh, she did. But we talked through it. You know it's just the hormones. She loves you and she cares about you, but your not making this any easier on her," Beth replied.

Josef's eyes saddened. "I know. It's just hard. I've lived my own way for so long… I don't take it well when others tell me what to do."

Beth smiled and hugged him. "Yes, well, that's what relationships are about. Doing exactly what your wife wants."

This extracted a smile and small chuckle from Josef. Beth smiled, proud that she could make him feel better. "She's just jealous and scared. Jealous of you drinking from some other beautiful young thing and scared that you're going to leave her for some pretty, _not fat_, freshie."

Josef's jaw dropped. "How can she think that? Sure I like to play with my food, but I don't reciprocate the feelings. And she is the most beautiful woman I know, even eight months pregnant…especially eight months pregnant."

Beth growled when he said that Adriana was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, but he just smiled and laughed at her jealousy. "See, this is why sires shouldn't have lovers. It plays with the whole sire fledgling bond," he joked.

The two got into Beth's car and headed back to Mick and Beth's apartment. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Beth?" Josef asked.

Beth's smile faded. "It's Mick. He's been distant. Especially when we're all together."

"I've noticed," Josef replied. "He's still morning the loss of your child. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at Adriana."

"I know," Beth whispered. "I've tried to talk to him, but he keeps telling me he's fine. He's letting it build inside and it's making him revert to the self loathing monster he was before we got together."

"Yeah, so what do you want me to tell you?" Josef asked.

"How do I make him happy again?"

"Beth, if I had the answer to that, he wouldn't have been broody when he met you. He's fought his nature for his entire undead life. So far, you are the only person who could make him accept himself. I don't have an answer for you, sorry." And he truly was. If Josef could do anything, short of leaving Adriana, to make his friend happy again, he would.

"I…I was thinking…" Beth didn't know how to ask what she wanted to.

"Yes, Beth?"

"After Adriana has the babies, could…could Mick and I have some of her blood?"

Josef looked at Beth, curiously. "What for?"

"Well it worked last time. I mean…maybe we could try again…"

Josef realized what Beth wanted to do. "No, Beth. It won't work."

"But I got pregnant last time Mick had some of her blood. We could try again. And if it works, Mick won't be sad anymore and—"

"No, Beth. You were human last time, but you're a vampire now. It won't work."

"But if I drink her blood too, won't that make me human enough to conceive?"

Josef could tell Beth was holding on to this last hope, so he tried to let her down gently. "It won't work. You'd have to stay human for nine months, and the 'cure' only lasted two days."

"But that was you. Your older, you went through a lot of trauma and you were trying to become a vampire again. Maybe if I—"

"No, Beth. It won't work. Besides having a baby wouldn't help the problem. Mick is upset because he killed your child. Having another one wouldn't erase that guilt, in fact it might only make it stronger, a living reminded of his earlier mistakes."

Beth was silent, thinking over what Josef had said. "What about adoption?" she finally asked.

"What about adoption?"

"Well, if we can't have a child, why not give a child a home?" Beth asked.

"No. That goes against all vampire codes. Just like vampire's aren't good with pets, they aren't good with children."

"Then what about you and Adriana?" Beth asked.

"Well, that's different. They are my children and the protective instinct is going to override the predator instinct." _Beside, I have some experience in that area already…_

The rest of the drive was pleasant. They talked about work, freshies and their fiancés. When they arrived at Mick and Beth's place, Beth parked the car and they headed upstairs for a drink.

As the elevator doors opened, Beth knew something was wrong. There was an extra scent in the hallway. One she didn't recognize. Josef smelt it too, but he didn't flinch. Beth saw confusion in his eyes and started to panic a little.

She snuck down the hall to the door. It was unlocked and open slightly. Beth entered cautiously, looking around.

"Beth?" a voice asked from the living room.

Beth looked over to see her best friend setting on the couch. "Liz?"

"Yeah, what the hell happened? I got a note from Mick saying that you were dead."

Beth suddenly remembered her mortal death and panicked. None of her mortal friends were suppose to know that she was alive. "Um…well…" _What do I tell her? It was a mistake? No, no, no. I can't tell her the truth. Shit._

"Beth, what happened? And how do you know Mick St. John?" Liz asked.

"Because she's his fiancé," Josef said from the doorway. Liz's face paled when she saw him. "What? You don't call when you get back into town?" Josef asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Beth was confused. She looked between Josef and Liz, who was hanging her head like a little girl who had just been scolded.

"Sorry, _Dad,_" Liz answered.

* * *

The 'Cruella de Ville of Evil Cliffies' returns!!!!

BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(um, please review)


	5. First Babies Arrive Any Time

Thanks for all your comments. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions! It takes place in 1981 in LA.

Couple notes...I believe Josef was turned in 1629, but he was born in 1599. This means that I usually refer to him being 400 years old, but when it has to do with a vampire thing (say drinking blood, being nocturnal, or just being 'dead') he is 30 years younger (so 370).

Second, Linda is a month and a half pregnant when she shows up on Josef's doorstep and she lives with him for the next 7 months (making her 8 1/2 months pregnant during this chapter).

Lastly, I am not an expert of children. I tried to be as accurate as I could, but if something is off, please don't dwell on it (this is a story about vampires after all!)

FYI I know I changed the spelling of Elisabeth/Elizabeth. I did that for a reason (not pertaining to this story, but to greenleaf9's 'I, Josef, Immortal.'

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**First Babies Arrive Any Time**-_LA 1981_

Josef watched Linda waddle her way down the hall. He shook his head. It had been a little over seven months since she had come back to his house in LA. She had run off in one of her moods. It was something she had done periodically since she was thirteen.

Josef usually sent people after her, but this time he hadn't. She was twenty-nine years old and she wasn't his responsibility anymore. She was a decent freshie, but if it weren't for her mother he never would have hired her.

Morgan still worked as his house administrator and Linda believed it her right to inherit the job from her mother, but Josef had other plans. However, he wanted to keep Morgan around as long as possible, even if that meant appealing to Linda.

When Linda had shown back up, Josef had known right away that she was pregnant. It was almost déjà vu to her mother, except that Linda was still as cocky as ever that Josef would take care of her. Begrudgingly, Josef had allowed her back into the house, mainly because Morgan wanted her there, although Josef knew she was upset with her daughter's choices.

Josef had known about Linda's drug addiction long ago. He also knew about her radical streak that had gotten her arrested more than a few times. She had an uncanny ability to chase after trouble and Josef was always two steps behind, cleaning up her messes. It was his own special way of caring for her. She never suspected his involvement, but he always had a protecting hand around her.

But now…now he was annoyed. She had managed to get herself knocked up and she came crawling back to him for help, but didn't have the intelligence to realize the challenging position it put him in. With Morgan he could make the excuse that she was his house manager, but with Linda it was different. She had no job in his house, she was no good as a freshie and her presence put her and her child in danger.

Josef had enemies. Enemies that would not fail to notice the presence of a human in his house that had no business being there. They would use her to get to him and he couldn't take the guilt of losing her to save his own skin.

"Linda," he called down the hall.

She looked at him and smiled, waddling over to where he was sitting. "Yes, Josef?"

"You need to leave here."

Linda looked at him, astonished. "But…why?"

"You're pregnant. This is no place for a pregnant woman."

"But, I've been living here for the past seven months, what's changed?"

"You have," Josef said, indicating her swollen belly.

Linda was shocked and hurt by his words. "But…but you let Mom live here when she was with me?"

"Yes, but your mother was working for me. You on the other hand…"

Linda eyes welled with tears and she collapsed on the couch. Josef rolled his eyes and stood up to exit the room. Linda's sobs followed him into the kitchen. He watched several freshies and Morgan emerge from their rooms at the sound of the Linda's crying.

Josef made his way to the fridge and poured himself a glass of blood, from some of the bottled donations his girls had made earlier that day. He leaned against the counter, trying to ignore Linda's hysterics in the other room.

"What did you say to her?" Morgan demanded, interrupting his meal.

"Just the truth." Josef shrugged.

"The truth? What truth could send her into that kind of hysterics?"

"That's the hormones. She needs to wake up and see reality, she can't stay here," Josef said, defending his actions, even though he wasn't sure why he should be defending himself to her. She worked for him after all.

Morgan snorted. "You're a stupid, selfish prick, you know that? You couldn't see the truth if it slapped you over the head."

Josef was enraged by her words. "No one calls me selfish or stupid."

"Yeah, well, I just did. You don't understand, do you? You have no clue why Linda acts the way she does."

"Oh really, _miss_ know-it-all? Well, why don't you fill me in?" Josef snarked back to her.

"Linda acts this way because of _you_!" Morgan yelled, pointing her fingerer at him. "All this time you were too wrapped-up in your own little world, to see that all she wanted was little attention from the only male figure in her life."

Josef was stunned by Morgan's statement. He didn't know what to say. It had never occurred to him… "But, I'm not her father," Josef protested.

Morgan threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not saying you are. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't—on some level—see you that way. Christ, Josef, you are the only man she knows. She's looking for confirmation that you care. A sign, anything to show that she means something to you. She craves your attention and you keep pushing her aside."

"I've protected Linda her whole life. I've kept her out of prison, I've had her record cleaned, I've put her through rehab and I've feed clothed and housed her all these years. What more does she want?"

"Love," Morgan said simply. "Did you ever hold a conversation with her that didn't entitle you telling her what a burden she was?"

Josef bristled. "I. Am. Not. Her. Father. I never accepted the responsibility of the child."

"Yes. You. Did. When you took me in, you took her in too. And even if you didn't sign up for the part, you were handed it and you threw it away. Linda is the way she is because of you. And this pregnancy is just another plea for your attention."

Josef broke. _She's right. How old am I? I should have recognized the signs, I should have realized the responsibility I was undertaking…_ Josef breathed a deep sigh and was about to apologize for yelling at Morgan, when Linda screamed.

Josef and Morgan raced into the other room to find Linda clutching her stomach. "What is it, Linda?" Morgan asked anxiously.

"Her water broke," Josef said. He could smell it from across the room.

* * *

Josef paced in the waiting room. Linda had been admitted over nine hours ago and he was more than a little worried that something had gone wrong.

"Don't worry, dear. These things take time. It this your first?" It took Josef a moment to realize that the kindly looking, old nurse was talking to him.

"Um…" Josef didn't know how to tell the woman that, since he had been dead for the last 350 years, he couldn't sire children. "Yeah. It's my first."

The woman smiled. Apparently most new fathers looked as worried as he did. "She'll be fine. You can't rush God's miracles." The woman gave a small chuckle. "It seems these things always happen at night." Sometimes it was hard to remember that the rest of the world wasn't nocturnal, like himself. Josef forced a smile and went back to pacing.

Morgan emerged a little while later, smiling. "It's a girl," she announced.

"Congratulations son! I told you everything would be fine. Women have been having babies long before your time," the old nurse said to Josef. Morgan looked at him quizzically, but didn't say anything.

"Linda asked to see you," Morgan told Josef. Josef smiled weakly at her and walked to the door of the room. He paused a moment before entering. He had spent the night coming up with an apology and he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to flub the delivery by being caught off guard.

The first thing Josef noticed when he opened the door was the overwhelming smell of blood. He saw Linda lying back in the hospital bed, being tended to by a couple of nurses. He approached her, carefully checking the air to sense her emotions.

"Linda?" he asked, to get her attention.

She turned her head towards him. "Hey, Josef." He voice sounded drugged and tired. He could tell it was taking all her effort to stay wake.

Josef swallowed his pride. He ran his hand through her hair, like he had watched Morgan do a thousand times. His apology could wait. She needed rest. "Shhhh, Linda. Go to sleep. I'll make sure everything is taken care of." Josef watched as Linda's eyes fluttered closed. She looked at peace and Josef kissed her forehead.

"Sir?" a female voice said from behind him. Josef turned to see a small nurse holding a small bundle of blankets. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

Josef opened hi mouth to refute the statement that the child was his, but he stopped himself. _I don't need to embarrass Linda anymore today._ Josef simply nodded 'Yes' and the woman delicately handed him the little girl.

Josef felt the baby's fast heartbeat and listened to her small breaths. He couldn't help but smile. _She's so simple, yet so intricate. Life really is a miracle…_ Josef couldn't explain the emotions flowing through him as he held the little girl.

Josef looked up at Linda's sleeping form and al his regrets welled up inside him. "I'm going to do a better job this time. I promise," he said to the baby.

The little girl cooed at his remark. Josef smiled. This little girl had brought out more emotion within him in the last few minutes than anyone else had in the last few centuries. Josef continued to stare, memorized, at the little girl for the next few hours.

A nurse came by to tell him that Morgan had passed out with exhaustion in the waiting room. Josef just nodded and whet back to admiring the baby and he was rewarded with the little girl opening her eyes. _She has Morgan's gray eyes. Those eyes have always reminded me of Elisabeth._ Josef looked into the little girl's eyes remember long forgotten memories about his own sister. The baby started to cry from hunger and Josef laughed. "You are Elisabeth. You sound just like her when you don't get what you want."

"Elizabeth. I like that name." Josef turned to see that the baby's cries had woken Linda. Linda smiled at him and held her arms out, indicating she wanted Josef to hand the girl over to her.

Josef complied and delicately transferred the little girl into Linda's arms. "She has your mother's eyes," he said, trying to break the tension.

Linda smiled and admired the little girl. "She is beautiful. I think I will name her Elizabeth."

Josef smiled, but only briefly. "Linda?" he wanted to broach the topic of his earlier outburst, but he wanted to do it carefully. "You don't have to leave. You and…Elizabeth are welcome to stay."

Linda smiled and tears rose to her eyes. "Thanks," she choked out. Josef knew nothing more needed to be said. Linda and the enchanting Elizabeth would be living with him.

Linda started to feed Elizabeth and Josef excused himself. He headed for the waiting room to find Morgan. He woke her up and escorted her back to Linda's room.

"I will pay the bill," Josef said. Morgan tried to protest, but Josef continued over her. "I talked with Linda, she and the baby will live at my house. Call me when she is dismissed and I will have a car sent around for you, but right now I need a meal and to go hit the ice."

Morgan nodded and thanked him profusely, but he just smiled and shrugged it off. He made a mental note to have Linda's room soundproofed. Josef entered the room and said his goodbyes to Linda and little Elizabeth.

On the trip back to his house he made an array of calls to have the house baby proofed, again. All the locks, alarms, and monitors had been removed since Linda was born, but he had his teams working to have them reinstalled.

_I'm going to keep my promise. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Elizabeth doesn't turn out like her mother._

* * *

Questions, comments, praise and concern wanted!!!


	6. Where We Ought to Be

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!

Here it is in short, simple sentences…Morgan had a one-night stand with Mick in 1952 (before he was turned). This resulted in their daughter, Linda (born in 1953). Linda had a daughter, Elizabeth, in 1981 (Mick's granddaughter). Elizabeth is not Josef daughter (Linda doesn't know who Elizabeth's father is), but she grew up in Josef's house. Josef does not know that Linda or Elizabeth are related to Mick. Mick doesn't know either. The only person who does know is Morgan and she told Elizabeth when she died, so now Elizabeth is the only person who knows (Elizabeth was 16). Linda died when Elizabeth was 4. Elizabeth and Beth have been best friends since shortly after Linda's death. Mick has met Linda and Elizabeth, but only in passing. He has seen Morgan around Josef's home, but he never connected the dots (She was a one-night stand and it was a long time ago. He doesn't remember.) There is NOTHING incestual about any of these relationships!

This chapter should help answer any lingering questions (and raise a few!) Many people are interested in Mick meeting Linda and Liz. Well, sorry, Mick never met Linda, other than in passing at Josef's house. She died when Liz was four (There will be more on this later). Mick saw Liz a few times, but since Liz went to school during the day and slept at night and since she was not in Josef's house during his parties, she and Mick never had much interaction.

I know this might be confusing, but Josef named Liz after his sister Elisabeth. Linda changed the name to Elizabeth. All her school friends called her Liz, but Josef uses the doting term, Lizzy (yes, it is a slight Pride and Prejudice reference). I will use all these names interchangeably, depending on who is talking.

The title of this piece (and of a few to follow) is taken from the song Simple Gifts by Elder Joseph Brackett. It is a beautiful folk song, which I simply love!

FYI 'Chup' is a Hindi term for quiet. It is said shot and fast, like a bird chirping. And is more or less equal to 'Shhhhh.'

Enjoy!

* * *

**Where We Ought to Be**

_"Beth, what happened? And how do you know Mick St. John?" Liz asked. _

"Because she's his fiancé," Josef said from the doorway. Liz's face paled when she saw him. "What? You don't call when you get back into town?" Josef asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Beth was confused. She looked between Josef and Liz, who was hanging her head like a little girl who had just been scolded.

"Sorry, Dad," Liz answered. 

* * *

"I told you _never_ to call me that!" Josef exclaimed. He could tell that Liz was barely containing her laughter, but Beth was still staring at them, astounded.

"Wait…Liz, you're _Josef's_ daughter?"

Liz stopped giggling. She looked seriously at Beth and then eyed Josef. "She knows right?" Josef nodded, but Beth still didn't understand.

"Ah…apparently I don't." Beth crossed her arms and stared at her friends.

Liz crossed her arms, mirroring Beth. "Josef said you're married to Mick, so you have to know that he and Josef are vampires."

Beth was a little shocked to hear Liz deliver that information. "Of course. But you called Josef 'Dad.' That deserves a little explanation, don't you think?"

Liz smiled and looked sheepishly at Josef. "Beth, you know that he is a vampire." Beth nodded. "Then you also know that he can't biologically father children…" Beth opened her mouth to protest, but Josef coughed to get her attention and slightly shook his head. Liz noted the gesture, but continued to speak. "I'm not his daughter, but I grew up in his house. It was a joke. He was acting like a put-off parent, so I called him 'Dad.' Actually, my mother grew up in his house too. My grandmother worked for Josef in the 50's."

Beth's mouth was hanging open. _How did I not know this!_ "Wait…you're telling me you've known about vampires your entire life!"

"Yeah. Josef was actually the first person to hold me after I was born. I didn't _know_ what he was until I was older. Believe me, it took me awhile to learn that not everyone's families were nocturnal and that women lying passed out in the back room wasn't a normal thing."

Beth stared at her. This was her friend. Her _childhood_ friend and apparently she didn't know anything about her. Beth knew that her mother had died just before Beth met her and that her grandmother had raised her, but she never talked about her father. In fact she had told Beth she didn't know who her father was. She had mentioned her 'rich uncle' that she and her grandmother lived with, but Beth had no memory of ever meeting him. _In fact, I never went to her house. She always came to mine, or we met somewhere. The first time I was in her home, was when she had her own apartment…how could I have never realized that before?_

Liz smiled. "I know. I did a good job at hiding it, but now it's irrelevant. So…how did you find out?"

"Um…well, I walked in on Mick feeding," Beth explained.

"Wow, you got hit with the worse of it right off. Though, knowing Mick, it was from a glass or bag."

Beth was still shocked at Liz's comfort with the subject. _Mick's still squeamish about the whole blood thing and he's the one drinking it! Although, being raised around vampires—especially by someone of Josef's demeanor—she probably never thought twice about it._

Josef was still standing at the door, wondering how he had missed the fact that 'his little girl' was friends with Mick's girl. "Lizzy…I know this is going to show my ignorance towards your life, but how do you know Beth?"

Liz chuckled and crossed the room to where he was standing. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I met Beth at daycare, after Mom died. Beth approached me on the playground. I didn't know anyone since I was new. Beth just sat with me in silence. She didn't ask why I was sad, she started talking about some of the other kids, the bullies, the wimps…anything. Slowly I joined her, she had such a cheerful voice that I couldn't help but laugh. We've been best friends since that day."

Josef smiled. He remembered the day Linda died. Elizabeth had been a wreck. He didn't want to leave her alone, but with no one to watch her during the day, he and Morgan had decided that full time daycare was the best option until she started school the following year. He remembered Morgan informing him, shortly after that Liz had made a friend. _That was Beth. She talked about her constantly, but I never connect the names. Beth is a common name and LA is a big city. I never saw the girl, so how could I know…?_

"It was a good thing too," Beth said. "I never would have made it through the trauma of when I was taken if it wasn't for Liz. I might have been there for her after her mom died, but she was there with me all the way through the ordeal with Coraline."

Josef looked at Liz, who was looked oddly embarrassed. Josef asked, "You knew about Beth's abduction?"

"Yes," Liz said, a hint of shame in her voice. "I was there."

"What!" Josef exclaimed.

Liz continued calmly, "It happened on one of the nights I spent at her house. Of course in the aftermath, no one thought to ask the little girl what happened. I was the one to tell Beth's mom to go to Mick. I knew he was a detective and that he could get her back. I didn't know about Coraline, until recently…" Josef knew there was something more that Liz wasn't saying. Her voice betrayed her.

Beth picked up on Liz's tone too, but she took it for regret. "It was never your fault, Liz. How could you know? Besides, you changed my life by telling my mom to go to Mick. If not, I never would have been rescued and I never would have met Mick."

"Yes, but you helped me through Grandma's death too," Liz said, her voice choked with emotions from the memory of her grandmother's passing.

"I know, but you were there for me when my mom died. I think after all these years, it is pointless to keep track. We have each done so much to help the other," Beth said.

Liz forced a smile and changed the subject. "So if you're engaged to Mick, why are you here with Josef? And why did you fake your death?"

Beth smiled. "Well…" Beth wasn't sure to tell her friend that she hadn't faked her death, that she really had died, and that as she stood here she was technically dead. She didn't need to, Josef spoke for her.

"Because, my dear, sweet Lizzy, she decided to leave the mortal coil, which can only be accomplished by death."

Liz's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "You're a vampire too?"

"Yes. I can't very well get married to Mick and not be a vampire, now could I?" Beth said. "And as for Josef, well, Josef is my sire and we were having a little heart to heart while the fiancés were out."

"Fiancés?" Liz picked up on the plural immediately.

Josef cringed and glared at Beth. "Yes, _fiancés,_ Lizzy. Your big, mean, 'Dad' is getting married."

Liz was beyond disbelief. "You found your mate?" Josef nodded. Before he knew what was happening, Liz had her arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! What's her name? How old is she? Where does she come from? How did you meet her? When's the ceremony?"

Josef smiled at the questions continued to pour out of Liz. "All in due time. Right now, let's talk about what you're doing back here. Weren't you in South Africa last time I checked?"

Liz stopped questioning him and motioned towards the couches, where they all sat down. "Yes, I was in South Africa, but I got a letter from Mick informing me that Beth had died and left money to me in her will. I was shocked of course, usually I would have just said a prayer and moved on, but because it was Beth and because Mick was the one who signed the letter, I had to know what was going on. Why didn't you tell her there was no need to pretend to me?" Liz asked Josef.

"I didn't know," Josef answered. "Beth arranged her own will while I was out arranging her death. I never read over it. I didn't know who she was giving what to. I thought it would be an invasion of her privacy."

"Like that has ever stopped you before?" Liz smiled, remembering countless times he had invaded her privacy growing up.

"That was different. You were partly my responsibility. I had to make sure you weren't getting into trouble," Josef defended himself.

"Yes, and now Beth's your fledgling, which puts us on equal footing. I should get the same treatment she does," Liz protested.

"But you're always be my little girl," Josef said sarcastically. Liz rolled her eyes and Beth giggled. It was nice to see Josef like this, relaxed and joking. She had only seen him like this around Mick after a few drinks and now Adriana; he had let his guards down.

"So why were you in South Africa?" Beth asked. "And how did Josef know?"

"I was helping dig wells for fresh drinking water there. I own and run a company that does humanitarian projects all around the globe. We are teaching farmers in India how to use environmentally friendly pesticides and fertilizers and we are working in Guatemala towards better transportation so that food can be transported to markets before it goes bad. It is all an effort to reduce greenhouse gas admissions and save both the environment and the poorer nations of the world," Liz explained. "And Josef always knows where I am. One, I'm 'his little girl' as he put it, and two he is my main financier."

Beth was shocked by the news that Josef would fund such a large-scale environmental project. "What, looking for a little creditability?" Beth asked him.

"No," Josef answered. "I get no credit for my contributions. I do it to save the planet. Few people have as much direct interest in saving the Earth as vampires. You should be careful now too if you want Earth to be around for the rest of _your_ life."

The three continued to talk about Liz's work for the next hour, until Mick came back. Josef and Beth smelt him in the hallway, before he opened the door and they exchanged a nervous look, trying to judge how he would react to Liz.

"What are you still doing her Josef? Shouldn't you be…" Mick said as he entered the room. His voice dies off when he saw Liz. He looked between Beth and Josef and back at Liz. _So Liz __**is**__ Lizzy. But how?…_

"Hi, I'm Mick St. John." Mick offered his hand to Liz.

Liz smiled. "I know who you are Mr. St. John," she replied.

Josef noticed that Liz looked a little nervous. _Something else to add to the list of things to ask her about later…_

Mick grinned. "It's good to know that I'm not easily forgotten, Lizzy, or is it Liz?"

"Actually it is Elizabeth. But all my friends call me Liz, Josef is the only one who ever called me Lizzy."

"I see…does Beth know that you grew up with Josef?" Mick asked.

"I do now. It's amazing how much you don't know about your friends. All this time I thought she was embarrassed about her house, but now I realize that she couldn't explain her 'uncle's' behavior." Beth smiled at Liz.

"Actually," Josef butted in, "She spent the night at your house when I was having parties. It was a perfect arrangement. Lizzy wouldn't be exposed to my guests and I wouldn't have to explain why she was living there to them. You were a great convenience, Beth."

"Gee, thanks, I guess." Beth said. "Well, it's getting late and I think I am going to hit the freezer. You're welcome to stay here, Liz."

"Thanks, but I have a room at Josef's. Besides…I need to speak with him about some business matters and I want to meet his mate," Liz said almost bounding with enthusiasm.

"Oh, that might not be such a good idea…" Beth warned. Adriana had been beyond territorial and testy recently when it came to Josef, she might see Liz as a threat.

"Chup!" Josef said. The crowd looked at him, confused. "Sorry, Adriana's use of Hindi seems to be wearing off on me. Liz you are more than welcome to stay at my place, it is your home too and I would like to speak with you."

Liz nodded and grabbed her coat. "I'll meet you at the house," Liz told Josef. "Beth, it was nice to see you. I'm really glad you're not dead. I'll call before I drop by next time."

"Okay," Beth said, hugging Liz goodbye. "I hope to see you soon."

"You will," Liz replied, hugging her back.

Then Liz awkwardly shook Mick's hand and headed for the door. Josef grabbed his things and caught up with her. "Actually, could you give me a lift? Beth picked me up, so I don't have a car here."

Liz looked at him, astonished. "What's this? The great Josef Konstantin without a car? What has the world come to?"

Josef gave her a glare and then they both started laughing. They chatted about work and life as Liz drove across town. It had been a good morning, but Josef knew that all hell would break loose when he got home…

* * *

Questions, comments, and praise accepted here!


	7. Shadows of the Past

LA 1984

Here it is in short, simple sentences…Morgan had a one-night stand with Mick in 1952 (before he was turned). This resulted in their daughter, Linda (born in 1953). Linda had a daughter, Elizabeth, in 1981 (Mick's granddaughter). Elizabeth is not Josef daughter (Linda doesn't know who Elizabeth's father is), but she grew up in Josef's house. Josef does not know that Linda or Elizabeth are related to Mick. Mick doesn't know either. The only person who does know is Morgan and she told Elizabeth when she died, so now Elizabeth is the only person who knows (Elizabeth was 16). Linda died when Elizabeth was 3. Elizabeth and Beth have been best friends since shortly after Linda's death. Mick has met Linda and Elizabeth, but only in passing. He has seen Morgan around Josef's home, but he never connected the dots (She was a one-night stand and it was a long time ago. He doesn't remember.) There is NOTHING incestual about any of these relationships!

First I need to thank my amazing betas, silvanelf and nightcap. I also need to give some credit to Horrizon77 for helping me come up with some of my plot, especially the part involving Linda.

Second, I'm sorry this took so long! I have been busy, but hopefully this long (14 page) update will satisfy you!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Shadows of the Past**-_LA 1984_

Josef sat behind his desk, working on some big clients investment deal. He had made over a hundred thousand dollars and was ready to call it a night when the door to his study opened.

He looked up, but didn't see anyone. He knew by the heartbeat and the scent that the youngest member of the house had just entered his private office. He peered over the desk to see a wide-eyed girl looking up at him. He smiled and beckoned her forward.

The little girl toddled over to the desk and reached up with her hands. Josef complied by picking her up and setting her on his lap. Had it been anyone else, he would have told them to leave him alone, but ever since her birth he had had a soft spot for Elizabeth, or as he liked to call her, Lizzy.

"What are you doing here, Lizzy?" Josef asked sweetly as he tickled her sides.

Elizabeth giggled widely and Josef smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter, even though it was high pitched. Her laugh was so sweet and innocent it made his heart break to know that one day it would all be taken away from her. Some days he wanted to lock her away and never let the world hurt her, but he knew that that would not be a life worth living. _Half the fun and adventure is in making the mistakes and getting hurt along the way. I'm living proof of that._

Between fits of laughter she said, "I…wanted….to…see…you, Daddy."

Josef stopped tickling her. He turned her to face him and looked into her bright gray eyes. "Elizabeth, this is very important for you to understand. I am _not_ your father."

Elizabeth looked up at Josef's stern face and said, "But Mommy said you were."

Josef's eyes glowed silver as the rage of Linda's insolence filled him. He had been more than considerate the past three years in letting her get away with things. He was trying to make up for lost time in her childhood, but she had taken the meaning of his attention in a different direction. Josef knew that she was telling the girls that she was involved with him in more than just a freshie relationship. He had let her spread the rumors to boost her prestige even though they weren't true, but telling Lizzy that he was her dad was going too far.

"Lizzy, I love you, but you are not my daughter. I don't want you to call me 'Daddy' again, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, showing that she understood. "Wha' da I call you?"

"You can call me Josef or Uncle Josef, okay?"

"Okay." The girls face brightened as she smiled. "I wanna show you my picture, Uncle Josef."

Josef smiled at her and set her on the floor. "I'll be out in a moment. You go get that picture, but then you need to go to bed, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded again and scampered out of the room. Josef smiled as she left, he would never admit it, but she made him feel young again. She was a remarkable child. Unlike her mother, she slept all through the night and had barley cried as an infant. That was probably because Morgan and the girls were there to see to her every whim.

He closed the file on his desk and slid it back into place in the desk drawer. _I'm going to have a talk with Linda, right after I see Lizzy's drawing and put her to bed._

* * *

Elizabeth left Josef's office and headed down the hall to her room to fetch her drawing. She loved seeing Uncle Josef smile at her work. She knew he could be scary—she'd heard him yelling into the phone before—but he had always been nice to her.

Once she retrieved the drawing, she headed for the living room to wait. Her mom and a few other women were sitting in the room, chatting. Linda turned to her daughter and looked rather surprised.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanna show Uncle Josef my picture." Elizabeth held up the drawing.

"Not now honey. It's late and you need to be asleep."

"I don' wanna. Sides' Uncle Josef said he wanted to see it."

"Uncle Josef? When did you start calling him that? He's Daddy." Linda smiled and turned to the other girls, gloating.

"No, it's not," Elizabeth said. "It's Uncle Josef."

Linda pulled Elizabeth closer to her. "No, It's Daddy. Say it, Liz."

Elizabeth looked very uncomfortable in her mother's grip. She knew her mother was wrong. If Uncle Josef had said he was 'Uncle Josef' then he was.

"No."

"Liz…Say it."

"No."

"I won't ask again, Liz. Say it."

"No, Linda. She is right to refuse." Josef entered the living room. He waved his hand, dismissing the other freshies, who scampered out immediately. "I told her to call me 'Uncle Josef' because that is what I am. I am not her father and you need to stop telling the others that I am."

"I know your not her father-" Linda started to protest, but Josef cut her off.

"Then why tell her to call me 'Daddy'? Is it because you can't remember who her real father is?" Josef knew the comment would hurt. He wanted to remind her that he was doing her and Elizabeth a favor. One that she had been stepping on over the last few years.

Linda's eyes welled with tears. He was right, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. Elizabeth stood there watching her mother and Uncle Josef fight. She wanted to run away, but she had been taught never to run away in fear. Her grandmother said it would bring the monsters out and they would chase her down. So she held her ground.

Josef turned his attention to Elizabeth and smiled nicely at her. "Go to your room, dear. I need to speak to you mother, but I promise to come see your picture."

Elizabeth nodded and walked slowly down the hall. Josef waited until he heard her enter her room then he turned his attention back to Linda. "What is she doing up at this hour?"

Linda wiped the tears from her eyes and answered, "You know little kids, they don't want to go to bed."

"Yeah, but that's why you lock the door. What if she had walked in while I was eating? Do you really want to try to explain _that_ to a three year old? This house is dangerous after dark."

"I know that. She must have unlocked the door. Besides, it's dangerous to lock her in. What if there's a fire?"

Josef's eyes glowed silver. "If there was a fire, I would know about it long before it was a threat to her. This place is equipped with the best fire protection in the city."

Linda noted the hint of fear in his voice and smiled smugly to herself about exploiting his one true fear.

"Don't be so smug. Your stay here is based on your mother, as far as I'm concerned, you are expendable."

Linda's mouth hung open. He had never been this blunt with her. She had always expected to be the next house manager, after her mother, but it seemed that Josef didn't think she was up to the job.

"You'll never be my house manager. You're barely cut out to be a freshie. The only reason your here is because you know too much. I couldn't have you wandering the streets, spilling all my secrets to anyone willing to listen."

Linda was hurt. _If he thinks I would tell his secret…_ "I would never!"

"Really? Well you still wouldn't make a good house manager."

"Why not?" Linda crossed her arms and stared at him. She had been observing the intricate workings of the house since she was a child, if anyone could run it, it was her.

"Because you lack compassion. You have the backbone to command, but not the understanding of what that means. You would use the position to elevate yourself and gloat at every chance you get. Have you ever seen your mother talk about her importance in this house?"

"I am compassionate!"

"Really? Have you even taken a minute out of your day to look at your own daughter's painting?"

"I…I was busy today," Linda stammered to defend herself.

"What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't stop to admire her work? Shopping? Getting your nails done? Bragging to the girls?"

Linda's face glowed red. Josef laughed, knowing he had made his point. Linda was infuriated by his reaction. _Well, I'm going to take matters into my own hands._

She caught him off guard, while he was laughing, smashing her lips to his in a crushing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She expected him to melt in her embrace, but he did just the opposite.

Josef tensed as Linda wrapped herself around him. It took him a moment to realize what she was trying to do. Her delivery was sloppy and lacked feeling. He managed to place his hands on her waist and push her away.

Linda landed on the couch behind her with a thud. Josef looked down at her. "Go to bed Linda."

With that he turned and walked away. She had been dismissed. He didn't want her. Linda watched him walk down the hall to her daughter's room. Jealously reared itself in side of her. _Why is he so interested in her? What is he doing with her?_

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Linda knew it was absurd. Josef protected his own and he would _never_do anything to hurt a child, but right now she wasn't thinking straight.

Morgan walked in and looked at Linda, still sitting on the couch fuming. Linda looked up at her mother then looked away. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough. The girls told me that Josef had confronted you, so I came to see what it was about."

"How long have you known?" Linda asked.

"About Josef's opinion of you? Since before you were a freshie. He chooses his girls very carefully. You never would have made the list, but he felt obliged, since you live here."

Linda broke down into tears. _My life is a lie,_ she thought.

"Linda, honey, don't cry. You shouldn't judge your worth based on-" But Linda never heard the end of Morgan's statement. She bolted for the door, too embarrassed to stay in the mansion any longer.

Morgan sighed as she watched her daughter run away. _Another one of the reasons Josef would never have hired her. When times get tough, she runs away._

* * *

Josef entered Elizabeth's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. She looked up at him as he entered. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" Josef asked, kneeling beside the bed.

"You and Mommy were fightin 'bout me. I don' wan you to fight."

Josef smiled. "Don't worry, Lizzy. We were just talking about the rules of the house."

"You were mad at her."

"Yes, because she didn't follow the rules. Can you follow the rules?"

Elizabeth nodded and Josef smiled at her. "Good girl. Now, where is this masterpiece?"

Elizabeth's face broke into a wide smile and she showed Josef her picture. Josef examined the drawing. There was group of people standing in front of what was obviously his house. Out of the stick figures, he could pick out Elizabeth holding hands with Morgan and himself. Linda and the other freshies stood around them. Above the picture the words 'My Family' were written in shaky child writing.

Josef smiled at Elizabeth. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Suzy helped with the words. She showed me how to write the letters. What does it say?"

"My family."

"That's what it suppose' to say."

"It's lovely, Lizzy."

"Do you wan' it?"

"Are you sure? Don't you want to keep it?"

"No, I wan' you to keep it."

Josef smiled and looked down at the picture again. To anyone else the picture would look like a harem, but he could tell that Elizabeth had ranked out the women by how much she liked them. Her least favorites were the farthest from her. It amused him that her choices were aligned with his.

"I'd love to keep it. We don't have a family portrait." He took the painting and set it on the table. "Now it is time for bed. You said you could follow the rules, right?" Elizabeth nodded as he picked her up and placed her in bed. "Good. Then I have a new rule, you need to stay in your room once your mom puts you to bed, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Josef." Josef handed Elizabeth her favorite teddy bear and tucked her in, then he stood up and turned to leave. "Uncle Josef?" He turned back to look at her. "If I go to bed how do I see you?"

Josef smiled. "I'll see you in the morning and before you go to bed, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and Josef turned to leave again. "Uncle Josef?" He turned back to look at her, a little annoyed. "Don' forget your picture," she said, pointing to where he left her drawing on the table.

Josef smiled and picked up the picture. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, then turned and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Josef met up with Morgan in the kitchen. She was absentmindedly making a sandwich. "Where's Linda?" he asked.

"She ran out," Morgan said, looking up at him.

"Damnit."

"It's not your fault. You have been more than kind to her and she has overstepped her bounds. I've been trying to tell her for months, but she was never good with subtle hints."

"No speech on me being the root of the problems in her life?"

"No. She needs to grow up and realize that she is not an heiress."

Josef smiled. If Morgan knew about the fund account he had created for her and her daughter long ago, she would have stopped working. She had enough money to live extremely comfortably for the rest of her life.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, but she'll be back by morning. If nothing else, she'll realize all her clothes are here." Morgan smiled at him. Josef chuckled and nodded.

"Come get me when she returns. I want to speak with her."

* * *

But Linda didn't come back. By noon the next day, Morgan woke Josef, worried that something might have happened to her. Josef grumbled about being awakened, but Morgan was truly worried, which worried him.

Josef knew that if anyone could find Linda, it was his friend Mick. He made a special trip to Mick's apartment, risking the harsh sunlight of high noon. He found Mick in his freezer and roused him.

"I need you to find someone."

"What time is it?" Mick asked, groggily.

"Twelve."

"It's midnight!" Mick jumped out of his freezer.

"No. Noon. But now that you're up I need you to locate one of my freshies."

Mick glared at him. "What's this? The great keeper, couldn't keep her?"

Josef glared at Mick's attempt at a pun. "Linda's missing." He handed him a picture of Linda with Morgan and Elizabeth, pointing her out.

"Who are these others?" Mick asked examining Morgan's face. _She looks really familiar._

"That's Morgan, Linda's mother and my house manager and Elizabeth, Linda's daughter."

Mick examined the photo again. Linda looked like the misfit of the group. She had dark wavy hair while Morgan and Elizabeth had straight blond hair. In fact, Elizabeth looked like a clone on her grandmother, except for her nose. She definitely had her mother's nose. _They look so familiar. I must have seen them at Josef's._ But Mick couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen Morgan somewhere else.

"When was the last time she was seen?"

"She ran out of the house last night around ten."

"And you're coming to me now?"

"Well, she's been running away since she was ten, so we thought she would just come back like she always does."

Mick glared at Josef. "You've known her since she was ten? I don't remember seeing any children around your place."

"That's because I don't want you or anyone else to see them. Linda and now her daughter live in my house, but as far as anyone knows they don't exist."

"Why?"

"Because I have plenty of enemies that would have no qualms about torturing a child to get back at me."

Mick looked at the photo again. "Do you think that might be what happened to her?"

Josef looked nervous. "Maybe or maybe she just found some guy to sleep with. But I need to know where she is. She walked out after a rather brutal fight and I don't want her doing anything stupid."

"Okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be over shortly. But you owe me…"

* * *

Morgan paced the living room. She knew Josef had gone to Mick's. She had been toying with the idea of telling Josef about Linda's paternity for years, but she had never gotten up the courage. _Linda doesn't even know, should I really tell Josef before her? When she comes back I'll tell her, then Josef and then Mick._

Morgan stood in the living room and waited as Josef showed Mick to Linda's bedroom. She wasn't sure if she should follow or not, but she decided that spending time near Mick wasn't a good idea.

As they entered Linda's room, Mick was caught off guard by a picture of Linda in high school.

"What?" Josef asked.

"Nothing," Mick said, shaking his head. "It's just that picture of Linda reminds me an awful lot of my sister."

Josef studied the picture and looked back at Mick. "She does look a little like you." Mick chuckled and went about searching the room for clues.

After a half hour searching the room, Mick came up with nothing helpful. He had a pretty good idea of her scent and decided the old fashion bloodhound tracking would be the most productive.

As Mick entered the living room he caught sight of Morgan. _She's awfully nervous,_ he thought, watching her pace. He sensed a spike in her heart rate when he walked into the room. _Odd…she shouldn't get more nervous._

"Sorry ma'am, but we didn't find anything useful. I'm going to try tracing her by her scent. Is there anywhere she liked to go that I can use as a base?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," Morgan replied.

"Try the club circuit. She was always down there." Mick eyed Josef as he said this. Josef added. "The way she was dressed, she wouldn't have gotten in, but she might have been picked up outside."

Mick was glad that Linda most likely wasn't in the clubs. All those people crowded together would have overwhelmed her scent. Before Mick could assure Morgan and Josef that he would do his best, he heard a clanging of dishes in the kitchen and a little girl ran into the room straight at Josef.

Josef kneeled to catch Elizabeth in a wide hug. "Uncle Josef!" she squealed. "Why are you up? Isn't it past your bed time?"

Josef released the little girl and chuckled. "So you're the only one allowed to get up past your bed time?"

"Yes 'cause I wanted to see you!"

"Well, what if I wanted to see you?"

Elizabeth's smile widened and she hugged him again. Josef hugged her back and then let go, standing up. "Elizabeth, this is Mr. Mick St. John," he said, introducing Mick. "Mick, this is Miss Elizabeth Smith."

Mick smiled at the little girl clinging to Josef leg. He offered her his hand. "How do you do?"

Elizabeth took his hand and shook it. "Your hands are as cold as Uncle Josef's," she stated. Both Mick and Josef laughed at the girl's simple, yet telling statement.

"Morgan?" Josef addressed his house manager. "Would you please ask one of the girls to take Lizzy shopping and buy her an ice cream?"

Morgan smiled and nodded, holding her hand out for Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up at Josef. "Why do I have to go?"

Josef smiled down at her and ran his hand over her head. "Because Mr. St. John and I have work to do. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Promise?"

Josef laughed then looked seriously at her. "Promise."

* * *

After hours of searching the most exclusive nightclubs in town, Mick finally picked up Linda's scent. He followed it a couple blocks down a deserted alley only to lose it again.

"This doesn't look good," Mick told Josef.

Josef nodded in agreement and then continued to search the area for any trace of her. Expanding their search they wandered out into a park a few blocks away. There were flashing lights coming from the far end of the park.

Mick and Josef looked at each other and headed towards them. They both hoped that Linda was not the main attraction for all the police cars, fire trucks and ambulances, but they both had a sinking feeling in their guts.

The police had the area completely cordoned off, but Mick flashed his PI badge to the police and slipped under the rope. Josef was forced to stay behind.

As Mick approached the body he knew it was Linda. He could smell her. A detective approached Mick and asked what he was doing in the crime scene. Mick showed him his badge and said. "I'm on a missing persons case that lead here, just wanted to see if it was my girl." Mick held out the photo and the detective confirmed what he already knew.

"What happened?" Mick asked.

"Not sure. Coroner says she died of massive blood loss, although this must be a body dump, because there is no blood.

_Vampire,_ Mick thought. _Maybe Josef was right about old enemies seeking revenge._ "Are there any cuts?"

"Yes and no," the detective answered. "She was badly beaten. Many of her bones were broken. It appears she was also raped, brutally I might add. The only blood on her body is from the rape. Her skin is clear, although there are old scars on her wrist and neck."

"Thank you, Detective." Mick shook the man's hand and handed him a business card. "Would you call me after the investigation to tell me where the body's been taken. Also, her family wished for there not to be an autopsy. They believe that cutting into the body is a sin against God," Mick lied. He wasn't sure what an autopsy might show, but he didn't need any more questions raised about the nature of her death. He had to protect the community at all cost.

The detective looked at Mick quizzically. "How are we supposed to get any evidence?"

"I'm sorry, but that's the family's wishes. They are strict Jehovah's Witnesses."

The detective grumbled, but agreed. Mick headed back to where Josef was standing. He noticed that Josef looked paler than usual, which meant he looked like a ghost. Mick was pretty sure he had overheard the detective and him talking. _Well, that saves me the trouble of telling him…_

Josef didn't say a word the entire trip back to the house. Mick didn't know what he was thinking, but the emotional waves of guilt rolling off him told Mick all he needed to know.

When they arrived at the house, Mick parked his car and turned off the engine then he turned to Josef and said, "It's not you fault."

"Yes it is. I drove her away and she ran into an old acquaintance of mine. I could smell him there. And the way she died…that's his signature. He likes to rape young women and then feed from their groin. He is addicted to the mix of fear and pleasure and he takes it from the sweetest source."

Mick was repulsed by Josef's straightforward delivery of the facts. _We truly are monsters,_ Mick thought, repulsed by his own thoughts of how good that would taste. He nearly gagged.

"Well, I need to go break the news to Morgan. You're welcome to come in and have a drink before heading back to your place."

Mick smiled. Josef's girls were the best on tap, but right now he didn't feel much like eating. "No thanks, but I can come in if you like."

"No, this is something I have to do. Besides, Morgan's never liked you much. I don't think she would like hearing this news from you."

"What do you mean?" Mick asked.

"You might not have noticed, but Morgan makes herself absent when you're around. She also never set you up with Linda in all the times you been over. She wasn't willing to let you near her own daughter."

"Oh. Well, if you need anything else, just call. I'll tell you when the police release the body. I told them you were Jehovah's Witnesses so they wouldn't do an autopsy."

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Josef smiled, then he started to chuckle and finally he broke into a full out laugh. Mick looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. When Josef could finally stop laughing he asked, "Do you know what the number one rule of Jehovah's Witnesses is?"

"Um, no. Isn't it that they refuse all medical treatment?"

Josef was crying, but if they were tears of mirth or sadness, Mick couldn't tell—probably both. "No. They refuse medical treatment because of a passage in the bible that states 'No soul of you shall eat blood.' It's from Leviticus or something."

Mick finally got it. Josef would make an awful Jehovah's Witness.

* * *

Josef sat on Elizabeth's bed, rubbing her back as she cried herself to sleep. Morgan had completely broken down and had locked herself in her room and Elizabeth refused to see anyone, but 'Uncle Josef.'

Josef didn't know what he was going to do now. Morgan couldn't watch Elizabeth because she, like him, slept during the day. He couldn't trust the other girls because they all held irregular schedules, not to mention they only worked for him for five years at the max. He thought of bringing in a nanny, but he hated the idea of exposing another person to his world.

Elizabeth breath finally steadied and her heartbeat slowed. She was asleep. Josef delicately raised himself from the bed and quietly left the room. Making sure to keep the light on and the door unlocked, just in case she woke up and was scared.

Josef made his way down the hall to Morgan's room and knocked softly. There was no answer. He couldn't even hear a heartbeat and he began to panic. Then he heard noises from Linda's room.

As he opened the door to Linda's room, he found Morgan lying on her bed holding a picture of Linda, sobbing. He heard her say, "I'm so sorry…I should have told you."

"Told her what?" Josef asked softly.

Morgan jumped at he sound of his voice. She turned to look at him, her eyes over flowing with tears. "How much I loved her."

Josef's voice caught in his throat. Morgan's emotions were affecting his own calm. He sat down next to her on the bed and whispered, "I'm sorry. I drove her away. It's all my fault."

Morgan sat up next to him. "No it's not. It's no one's fault. It was who Linda was." Morgan broke down into another fit of tears. Josef wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

When Morgan had no more tears to shed, Josef helped her stand up and walked her back across the hall to her own room. He set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. As he made to leave, Morgan grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. He was surprised when her lips made contact with his.

It had been awhile since they had slept together, but she tasted as good as ever. As much as his body wanted to continue he knew this was wrong. He pulled away from her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Morgan, this is not the time."

Morgan leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Why not? You always make me forget everything else. I don't want to think right now."

"I know, sweetheart, but you would hate yourself later. And I would hate myself now. Besides, there are too many emotions in us right now for it to be safe."

"So what? What does it matter anymore? My daughter is dead!" Morgan broke into more sobs.

Josef ran a soothing hand over her back and used a little of his calming ability to keep her from hysterics. Grieving was a process, one he was well familiar with, and she had to get through it. "You can't just give up. Think about Elizabeth."

Morgan continued to cry, but her emotions no longer bordered on suicidal, just grief. Josef continued to hold her, soothing her tears when need be and offering the best comfort he could give.

* * *

Whew, that was long! So…what do you think?

Leviticus 17:12-14 "No soul of you shall eat blood…whoever eateth it shall be cut off."


	8. A Million Little Things

Here it is in short, simple sentences…Morgan had a one-night stand with Mick in 1952 (before he was turned). This resulted in their daughter, Linda (born in 1953). Linda had a daughter, Elizabeth, in 1981 (Mick's granddaughter). Elizabeth is not Josef daughter (Linda doesn't know who Elizabeth's father is), but she grew up in Josef's house. Josef does not know that Linda or Elizabeth are related to Mick. Mick doesn't know either. The only person who does know is Morgan and she told Elizabeth when she died, so now Elizabeth is the only person who knows (Elizabeth was 16). Linda died when Elizabeth was 3. Elizabeth and Beth have been best friends since shortly after Linda's death. Mick has met Linda and Elizabeth, but only in passing. He has seen Morgan around Josef's home, but he never connected the dots (She was a one-night stand and it was a long time ago. He doesn't remember.) There is NOTHING incestual about any of these relationships!

Finally back to Adriana!! I feel like I have been neglecting my original character for my new original characters. It like deciding which child you like more, so now I'm having them meet! Oh and FYI, if you don't remember Adriana is 25. Elizabeth is (like Beth) 26. I find it funny that the woman who loves Josef as a father figure is older than the one who loves him as a spouse. Ahhh, time in vampire years…

There are some hints in the chapter for some twist to come, but I still have more for you. For all those who want Mick to find out about his family…give it time. No secret can stay hidden forever, but it may turn out differently than you think…

Full beta credit goes to nightcap for this one!! Thanks!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**A Million Little Things**-_Present Day LA_

"What are you thinking about, Lizzy?" Josef asked as he drove down the freeway.

"About how much has changed," Elizabeth said. Then, giving him a punitive look, she added, "And how much it's stayed the same."

Josef chuckled. She loved to bring up his ageless appearance. "Yeah, well, some things never change."

"Or maybe they do…You still have to tell me about this girl you met."

"Her name's Adriana and she is an amazing young woman."

"Adriana, huh? What's she like? She has to be special to catch your eye."

"She is. She is twenty-five. She was raised all over the world, but she considers herself an American Indian, meaning she is of India Indian heritage. She was raised by her 15th great grandfather-"

"Let me guess, vampire?" Elizabeth injected.

"Bingo. She spent the last three years in Alaska at his private estate for vampires. She currently owns and runs a successful vamp club downtown _and_ she's a half-vamp."

"What?!" Josef smiled at Elizabeth's exclamation. "Don't you smile like that. Explain."

"Her parents were vampires, but only barely, when she was conceived. Her 15th great grandfather used modern science to keep her mother's body alive until she was born. She has both human and vampire tendencies _and_ she has the ability to turn vampires human…temporarily."

"Really? How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

Josef grimaced. "Well…I kinda spent two days as a human."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth was astonished. She couldn't imagine Josef as a human or ever wanting to be human. "Why?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen. She just got a little carried away. Looking back it wasn't as bad as I thought. I married Beth, was mortally wounded, tried chocolate, and-"

"Wait a moment…back up. You married Beth?!"

Josef chuckled. "Yes, it was stupid. We needed a blood test and she agreed on the spot. We had it annulled later."

Elizabeth took a moment to process what Josef just told her. "You were mortally wounded?"

"Yeah. Luckily I had a bottle of vampire essence in my pocket. I wouldn't have made it otherwise. Then Adriana introduced me to chocolate…" Josef trailed off, a funny grin on his face.

"Wow. You had an eventful two days as a human."

"That's not even the half of it," Josef said as he pulled into his garage. He got out of the car and circled the car to open Elizabeth's door.

"What do you mean, that's not the half of it?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Josef for answers.

Josef swallowed. "Lizzy, you know me. I've never found a woman I could honestly say I would spend the rest of eternity with. But Adriana…Adriana's different. I could tell from the moment I met her. She is dangerous, yet fun and full of youthful innocence. But even at that it would have taken me years to even think about proposing to her."

"So what happened?" Elizabeth didn't know where he was going with this. _What changed?_

"Lizzy…those two days I spent as human I was with Adriana. We...um…well we…I mean…She's pregnant."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "You're having a child? After all this time?"

Josef's face broke into a smile despite himself. "Yeah, we are. Adriana is about eight months along right now and she is a little testy."

Elizabeth smiled. She remembered how testy pregnant women could be. "Don't worry, Uncle Josef. I know how to act."

Josef kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

"Oh my God! I remember that. I nearly died trying not to laugh. Laurie was always so proud…" Elizabeth laughed as she reminisced with Josef over a drink in the living room.

"Yeah. No one had the heart to break it to her." Josef took a long swig from the glass he was holding and looked back at Elizabeth, seriously.

"Lizzy, I need to ask you a question. It is alright to refuse, but I really want your honest opinion."

Elizabeth straightened herself and looked at Josef seriously. "Shoot."

"Was I a good father?"

Elizabeth looked down at her glass of water. She could tell her pause was disturbing to Josef, but she wanted to formulate her response. "I'm not sure I'm the one to answer that."

"Of coarse you are. You're the only one who can." Elizabeth could hear the defeat in Josef's voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm not your daughter, remember?"

Josef sank back into the couch. "I know Lizzy. It's why I'm so scared. After 400 years I thought that I could handle anything life threw at me, but now…well, I never expected to be a father. I mean, it's suppose to be impossible, but…"

Elizabeth placed a soothing hand on Josef's arm. "Nothing can prepare you for parenthood. Not even your 400 hundred years. It's something you have to discover on your own and no amount of self-help books will help either. You learn by trial and error, trust me."

Josef smiled at her. He was really glad she was back. He had missed her since she left a year ago. "But what if I make a mistake I can't correct? What if I mess up their lives?"

"Lives?" Liz asked.

"Yes, Adriana's having twins."

"You're positive?"

"Yes. I can hear two distinct heartbeats."

"Wow," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You're going to have your hands full. One's bad enough. But don't worry. You won't mess them up, you're going to be overprotective and paranoid, but that's normal, especially for people who didn't think they could have children."

"But I'm a predator, Lizzy. What if I hurt them?" Josef voiced his deepest fear.

"You couldn't. Sure, some days you'll want to strangle them, but you could never truly hurt them. You'll love them too much."

"But none of that matters if I go feral."

Elizabeth sat up and leaned closer to him. She tightened her grip on his arm and forced him to look into her eyes. "They are your blood, Josef. Even when feral you would be able to tell that. Predators protect their own. And it sounds like Adriana could handle you if the need should ever arise." Josef offered a weak smile at this. "God help you if they're girls. I can't even imagine you letting a boy near them." Josef and Elizabeth started to laugh at the thought of Josef scaring off all the boys in town.

And that is how Adriana found them. She had left the house to run a few errands and to keep herself from going stir crazy. She was surprised to hear laughter coming from the living room and what she saw when she entered enraged her.

Josef sat on the sofa. A young woman was practically sitting in his lap and she had her hands all over him. They were laughing with such mirth that Adriana's blood boiled. _I told him I didn't want them around anymore and what does he do? He goes out and brings a beautiful freshie home with him and entertains her while I'm out!_

Josef stopped laughing immediately. He detected Adriana's fury and he knew he was in for it. He quickly stood, brushing Elizabeth off. To Adriana, this looked all that more incriminating.

"What is she doing here?" Adriana growled behind gritted teeth.

Elizabeth, whose back was to Adriana, turned around to face her. She smiled warmly, having no clue of the trouble she was causing Josef. "You must be Adriana," Elizabeth said, getting up from the couch and walking towards her. "It's nice to meet. Josef never mentioned you until Beth let it slip tonight. I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth offered her hand to Adriana.

Adriana stood there, flabbergasted. _So this is what he does with Beth. She introduces him to naive freshies, whom he brings home! And to think I trusted her… All this time she has been feeding his addiction!_

Adriana peered around Elizabeth, ignoring her outstretched hand and glared at Josef. Josef ran his hands through his hair and looked at the ground. Elizabeth looked back at Josef and realized that Josef hadn't been over exaggerating when he said that Adriana was territorial.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry Adriana. I'm not a freshie and I'm not involved with Uncle Josef."

"Uncle Josef?" Adriana looked back at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, Uncle Josef. I was raised here. I'm Morgan's granddaughter."

Adriana stared at Elizabeth, then realization dawned on her. "Oh Morgan, as in Josef's old house manager?"

Elizabeth smiled, noting the tension in Adriana reside. "Yes. She was an amazing woman. Josef was lucky to find her."

"Actually, she was thrown at me by Coraline. I have never cared for the woman, but I do owe her for that," Josef commented. He was glad that Elizabeth had been able to calm Adriana.

"What are you doing here?" Adriana asked Elizabeth. Ominous

"I'm an old friend of Beth's," Elizabeth explained. "And when I heard she died I came home to see what happened. I was suspicious because Mick sent me the letter. Since I grew up here, naturally, I knew what Josef and Mick are and I was astounded that they wouldn't have turned Beth. But low and behold, they did. They just didn't tell me about it. Now all my years of keeping their secret from Beth have become a waste."

"Wait, you know Beth? How come Josef didn't know, if you were raised here?" Adriana asked.

"Because, sweetheart," Josef said. "I'm dense. I was not directly involved in Lizzy's life. I knew she had a friend named Beth, but I never met her. I never dreamed that Mick's Beth was Lizzy's Beth. Now that I know, I feel rather stupid for not being more involved in her life. She was raised in my house after all."

Adriana smiled for the first time since she came through the door. She made her way over to the couch where Josef was sitting and started to sit next to him.

"Wait…" Elizabeth said, coming up behind the couch. "You'll want these." She set a couple large throw pillows on the couch, where Adriana was going to sit.

Adriana looked at her, curiously. Elizabeth smiled and responded, "They'll give you more support and you won't sink into the couch so it will be easier to get up."

"Thanks," Adriana said as she sat on the pillows with Josef's help.

"You're welcome. You'll also want to sleep with a few. At least one between your legs and a few under you're belly for support. It will help relieve the backache."

Adriana smiled at her. "How do you know all this?"

"Oh, I have plenty of experience," Elizabeth assured. "Next I'm going to show Josef how to give you a foot massage. In my opinion, every father-to-be should know how to give foot massages." Elizabeth gave Josef a devilish grin that Adriana noted was classic Josef. _She really was raised by him…_


	9. Sometimes, a Child Knows Best

Back to the past. Lizzy is 12 years old in this chapter and in sixth grade. This is meant to show the bond between Josef and Lizzy and to explain Josef's father/not-father relationship with her.

Adriana and Lizzy are going to have a heart to heart pretty soon, but none of the Mick relationship stuff is going to come out for a while. I know you guys really want to hear about that, but I going to hold it off for a while. But don't fret; it will be given a great deal of devotion. I am not going to brush over it. It is really the climax to my story (Lizzy telling Josef and Mick) and I have a few more surprises first!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Sometimes, a Child Knows Best**-_LA 1993_

Josef sat behind his desk working on some accounts. He had gotten up early for a late meeting with an investor. The man was big time money and Josef needed the boost for his company's standing, but the man had a reputation of being hard to please. Many other traders had tried to lure him in, but he denied all them, even with offers of private cabins at the lake or round-the-clock call girls.

Josef had made it his business to figure out how to win this man. He not only controlled one on the largest private fortunes in the world, he also was a highly respected man and where he invested, others invested.

Josef was going through the man's file, but there was nothing to indicate a weakness. The typical booze, cars and women were out. The man seemed to live a simple life. He was a workaholic and greatly loved by his employees. Josef was stumped.

"Hello?" a small voice asked from the hallway. Josef looked up to see Lizzy standing at the door. He hadn't seen her in over a week. Lizzy smiled when she saw him. "Uncle Josef!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up so late?"

"It's not late. It's early for you."

_She is too perceptive for her own good._ "Yes it is. I'm doing some work on an investment. What are you doing here?"

"I had some homework. I have a project due tomorrow. I was sneaking in here to finish it. I told Grandma I finished it a week ago, so I'm trying to finish it in secret. No one ever comes in here."

Josef smiled. "That's because I tell them not to. Just like I tell you nearly every week." Lizzy hung her head in mock shame and Josef started tickling her. He still loved to hear her laugh.

"Stop… Uncle…Josef," Elizabeth wheezed. Josef stopped tickling her picked her up so that she was standing on her own two feet again.

"Why did you tell Morgan that you had finished the project?" Josef asked seriously.

"Because she wouldn't have let me go over to Beth's otherwise."

"I see. So you skipped out on homework for a friend?"

"No, well yes, but I knew I could finish it."

Josef smiled at her. Elizabeth had been the top in her class since she started school. She loved learning, but sometime it meant that she got bored in class when they were covering something she already knew and then she got into trouble.

"You can finish it here," Josef said. "But next time do your homework first."

"Yes, Uncle Josef," Elizabeth beamed and sat down at the table in the office.

Josef went back to researching his client. Elizabeth's heartbeat was distracting and he couldn't help looking up at her. She was trying to be quite and not disturb him, but it wasn't like she could stop her heart and there was something else odd about her...

Josef gave up and closed the file. She smelt different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as he got closer it hit him. _Blood. She's menstruating. My little girl's become a woman. Well, now I'm going to be extra vigilant about the men I let around her…_

He walked over to where she was working and looked over her shoulder at her project. It was a history project on European Immigrant to America. Josef grinned.

"That's wrong, sweetie," he said quietly reading over her shoulder.

"What?!" Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin at Josef statement. Obviously she had thought he was still at his desk.

"That sentence about the conditions. It wasn't that bad, at least not for all the passengers. Many people—who could afford to pay—traveled in great luxury."

Lizzy looked back at her report then looked at Josef, realization dawning on her face. "You were one of those people, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what it was like."

"What what was like?" Josef tried to play stupid.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Come on, Uncle Josef. I need to finish this report tonight and your story will be way more factual than the books my teacher gave us."

"But you can't use my testimony. No one will believe you talked to an actual pilgrim."

"Our teacher said we could talk to our grandparents about their experience and stories. I'll just say I listened to my grandpa retell stories his grandpa told him."

Josef grimaced. _Sometimes it's hard to be reminded how old you are…_ "Fine." Josef spent the next hour recounting his journey to America. He was, of course, a first class passenger, but he did have some memories of the docks and the other immigrants and New York harbor without the Statue of Liberty.

"And I did business between America and Europe for years to come. I even traveled on the Titanic, but that's another story," Josef finished. Elizabeth's mouth was hanging open and he playfully snapped her jaw shut. Elizabeth was roused from her stupor and laughed.

"Wow, you've had one amazing life, Uncle Josef. I'd love to hear more sometime."

"Not tonight kiddo. You need to finish that report and get to bed. I've got a meeting in a few minutes."

"Need any help?" Elizabeth asked.

Josef looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you helped me with your story, maybe I can help you?"

Josef laughed. The idea was absurd. _How could an innocent little girl, sorry correction—young woman, like Lizzy understand the workings of a hedge fund trader?_ "Sorry, Lizzy, but I think this is a little out of your league, even I'm stumped."

"Well why no give it a shot? What can it hurt? I might see something you didn't."

_Anything's worth a shot…_ "Okay, Lizzy. I'm trying to win over a big client. He's turned down a bunch of other investors who offered him great perks and I don't know how to convince him to invest with me."

"That's easy." Josef's jaw nearly dropped at Lizzy's confident nature. "Be yourself. If the guy isn't swayed by bribes he's looking for honesty. So just give it to him straight."

It was simple really. Simple enough that it took a child to think of it, but she had a point. He'd tried everything else. Maybe the guy was just looking for a little honesty…

Josef smiled at her and Lizzy's grin doubled in size. She knew she had thought of something he hadn't. "See, I told you I could help. Sometime all it takes is a different perspective. Now we're even."

Josef swept Lizzy into a hug. She was such an amazing little girl, he couldn't wait for her to grow up. She would be one hell of a woman. _Wait, she is a woman. Damn, I'm going to have to stop thinking of her as a little girl. I'm going to make sure she can do whatever she wants…_

Just then one of Josef's security escorted his big name client into the office. Usually, Josef wouldn't be caught dead (literally) hugging a child in front of a big name client, but Lizzy had said be honest so he didn't fret over it.

Josef set Lizzy back on the floor and smiled at her. He kissed her on the head and said, "Why don't you go finish your report in your room. I'll make sure Morgan doesn't find out."

"Thanks," Lizzy said as she gathered her things. She pecked Josef on the cheek and headed for the door. She gave a small curtsy to the big client and left the room, smiling over her shoulder at Josef.

Josef smiled as he watched her leave, then he looked back at his new client. He walked over to him and offer he hand in a simple handshake. "Sorry for the delay. I'm Josef Konstan, pleasure to meet you."

The man had a wide grin on his face. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Konstan. It's nice to see a man with family values in this cutthroat business. Such a charming young woman. She must take after her mother, I'm assuming she's your daughter?"

"Actually, no. She takes after her grandmother. Sadly, her mother passed away when she was four. I've been helping raise her since she was little." Josef motioned for the man to sit at the desk.

"Pity. But she is lucky to have you in her life."

Josef smiled. "I'd say we were both lucky. She's given me a chance at something I've never had, a family." The man grinned, knowingly. And that was it. Josef was in.


	10. Friendship

The first part of this is meant to show a little insight into Elizabeth's character that will come back up later.

Bunch-ball is how young kids play soccer. Instead of spreading out and passing the ball around the field they all bunch around the ball and follow it around the field in a group.

I don't know if there are any private boys boarding schools in southern California, but I'm making one for the purpose of my story.

**The Story of Ferdinand** is a famous children's book. If you haven't heard of it there is a youtube link to the Disney animation version of the story.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Friends**

Elizabeth looked out over the field. A group of boys were playing soccer, actually more like bunch-ball, but you couldn't expect much more out of five year olds. The boys were crowded around the ball, chasing it around the field in a large group. A sandy blond haired boy broke away from the pack and wandered back towards the goal.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the lone boy. He was adorably cute. The crowd on the field was yelling at him to get back in the game, but he looked disinterested in what the other boys were doing. Elizabeth watched him look back over his shoulder at his teammates and shake his head like he disapproved. _Could it be that he's figured out that following the crowd is not the way to win the game?_

This boy was a trailblazer. He wasn't going to follow the crowd. He was going to wander the other way to discover a large patch of clover to sit in. Elizabeth laughed. The Story of Ferdinand came to mind. At five this boy had figured out the meaning of life; don't follow the crowd, find what makes you happy and enjoy it. _Children always know best…_

"Joey, get up, get up! Go get the ball Joey!" the coach yelled.

"Stay, Joey," Elizabeth whispered. "Don't listen to them."

The boy looked up, directly at Elizabeth, almost like he could hear what she said, but Elizabeth was gone. She disappeared behind the ridge and headed back to her car. _Actually, Uncle Josef's car, but it was on indefinite loan to her._

She heard a cheer from the other side of the ridge as she reached her vehicle. "AND DELPHIAN BOYS SCHOOL WINS!" came a voice over a bullhorn.

_How can a group of five year olds win? Isn't it supposed to be about playing the game, not winning? How is it that a prestigious private boarding school is so lost in the spirit of competition that it always has to be about winning? They're five!_ Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got into her car. _If I was in charge, no one would ever keep score, or yell at kids who chose to pick clover instead of playing._

* * *

Elizabeth pulled into Josef's driveway, parked the car and made her way to the house. She really had nowhere else to go. Not that she didn't like spending time with Uncle Josef, but she didn't want to ruin things between him and Adriana.

Elizabeth wandered through the silent house. It felt odd to her. Her entire childhood, all her memories of Uncle Josef's house were filled with noise and confusion. The absence of freshies made the place seem like a crypt.

Elizabeth finally settled herself on the couch in the living room, overlooking the pool. She was relaxing in the morning sun when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Where'd you go?"

Elizabeth turned to see Adriana looking at her. "Just for a drive and a walk. This city has changed a lot in the last year and so has this house."

Adriana came around the couch and sat next to Elizabeth, making sure to use the pillow trick Elizabeth had showed her. "How so?"

"Well, the independent coffee shop on 3rd has become a Starbucks-"

"No, no, no," Adriana interrupted. "How has the house changed? What was it like before?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Noisy. All the girls, the guards, the community members…not to mention the parties." The two women shared a knowing smile. "It's been hard to come back since my Grandmother died. Josef was never able to find someone who could keep the house in order like she did. I guess it all reminds me how much I miss her."

Adriana placed a comforting hand on Elizabeth's. "I'm sorry. You've had a lot of losses in your life."

Elizabeth forced a smile. "Yeah, but I've had a lot of happiness too. Not many would think it, but Uncle Josef was the best Dad a girl could ask for. He was more a friend who gave stern warnings and harsh curfews, which you only later realized were in your best interest."

Adriana smiled. "I know he worries about being a good father, but just seeing him with you has wiped away any doubt in my mind."

There was a semi-awkward pause as the women tried to figure out what to say next. "I'm really sorry about last night, Elizabeth."

"Don't be and the name's Liz. You come home to find your fiancé with another, younger, woman, laughing and having a good time, what are you supposed to think? I know this hasn't been an easy time for you with the hormones and all, and with your heightened vampire territorial issues, you have all right to get a little jealous. I'm just glad you didn't attack me, from what I hear, you are not someone to be messed with."

Adriana laughed. "Yeah, I'm feared by both vampire and human alike."

"That's why Uncle Josef loves you so much."

A moment too late, Elizabeth realized she had crossed the line. Adriana's smile faded and her body slumped. She started to play with the ring on her figure.

"Oh, Adriana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No, you're right. He only likes me because I'm young and spontaneous. He's going to grow tired of me eventually." Adriana was nearly in tears. Elizabeth silently cursed her big mouth.

"That's not what I meant at all. The fact that he proposed to you in the first place is a testament to how much he cares for you. He's NEVER proposed to another women in his entire life. Even his human wife was arranged through his parents. I was shocked, downright floored, when he told me was engaged."

"He only proposed because I was pregnant."

"Maybe so, but you will never know what would have happened if you didn't get pregnant. He admitted to me that the thought of proposing had crossed his mind before he found out you were pregnant, but it would have taken him a while. He's cautious by nature and to let anyone in that close means he has to trust them. You should remember that."

"But now he's staying with me out of obligation, not love."

"That's where you're wrong. He loves you. You should have seen how his face lit up when he talked about you. Josef is not the kind of man to suffer through something, just because it's right. If he didn't care for you, you'd be gone. He'd pay child support and probably visit the children, but he would not waste his life trying to live a lie. Vampires are all about living for the moment. You should know that, you grew up with them too."

Adriana nodded and a smile crept back onto her face.

"Okay, enough with the serious talk, let's get down to the fun stuff. So what's he like?"

Adriana giggled and blushed.

"Oh, come on. You have to tell me."

"You really what to know? Remember this is your _Uncle_ Josef we're talking about."

"On second thought, scratch that. I don't want to know." The two giggled again. "Have you thought about names? You should come up with two for each gender, just in case."

"Yeah, but Josef isn't cooperating."

"Men," Elizabeth sighed.

Adriana chuckled again and elaborated, "I want to use family names. Something to tie them to us and our past, but Josef refuses to tell me even the names of the family members he liked."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "That's because he doesn't want to use the names." Adriana stared at her and Elizabeth continued. "Josef only had two people from his family that he liked and one was his wife, which I don't think you want to name _your_ child after," Adriana shook her head. "I thought so, and the other is his sister."

"Why can't we use her name if one of them is a girl?"

"Because he already named someone after her…me."

Adriana sat there for a moment, stunned. "Oh, so there is no one else?"

"No." Came a voice from behind them. The girls jumped, not having realized that Josef was in the room.

"Josef! Jeeze you scared us," Elizabeth said. "Do you want to send Adriana into early labor? And what are you doing up? It's not even noon."

Josef came around the couch and sat next to Adriana. "Of course not, but it was too quite upstairs. I couldn't hear the sound of Adriana's or the children's heartbeats. I was worried, so I came to look for her, looks like I walked in on girl gossip hour."

The girls grinned and looked sheepishly at each other.

"That's okay, I'm glad you two are getting along, but I worry with you two together. You might team up against me."

"Oh, we are," Elizabeth said. She looked at Adriana and winked. "We're going to settle this baby name issue once and for all."

Josef moved to stand up, but Adriana held him down. "No more escaping, honey. We need names."

"Fine," Josef sighed.

"Good. Now, Adriana, what did you have in mind?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, if Josef's family names are out," Josef huffed and Adriana stopped to glare at him. "I was thinking about some ethnic names. My Dad is Indian so I was thinking something like Chandani for a girl and Raj for a boy."

"That beautiful," Elizabeth commented.

"Chandi?" Josef tried to repeat the name. Elizabeth and Adriana broke down laughing. Josef looked at them, confused. "What did I say?"

Elizabeth regained enough composure to correct him. "You said Chandi, not Chandani."

"What's the difference?"

Adriana patted Josef arm. "Chandani means moonlight. In India comparing a woman to the moon is the highest compliment of beauty you can give someone, but Chandi means silver."

Josef's face dropped. Vampires' one true fear was all things silver. "I veto that name, just because I don't want to mess up and call my daughter poison."

The girls smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, how about a Germanic name?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Yeah, because Greta is in style," Josef joked.

"I was thinking more like Heidi or Alexis."

"Sure if you want the girls to blend in."

"You really want them to stick out, so people remember them and their odd parents too?"

"Are you saying…"

Elizabeth watched as Josef and Adriana argued. Despite the raised voices she could tell how much they loved each other. She smiled at their absolute stubbornness. They were meant for each other, but that meant that neither was going to give in easily. _This is going to take a while…_

* * *

And the next update is going to take awhile too. I'm sorry for the delay, but he real world is calling my name, got to go!


	11. Children Should Bury Their Parents

So…as you might have guessed by the title, this in not a happy chapter. It takes place in the past and shows a little more of the Josef/Elizabeth bond. I have some German in the beginning, but please don't get too caught up on it. As many of you know, silvanelf's and my stuff tend to cross paths, but we are not identical. I've adapted but slightly modified Josef's past from _I, Josef, Immortal_ to fit my story.

Morgan's one of those people who ages gracefully. At this time she is 77 years old, but she is still beautiful (think Helen Mirren-I know she's younger, but you get the idea). I feel that Josef is not so single minded as to not see her beauty even as she ages. He is 399 years old at this point and he would have gotten past the notion that beauty is only skin deep.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Children Should Bury Their Parents**-_LA 1998_

"Die Quartiergaeste, _den_ man vertraute, tranken zu viel." The house guests, who were friends, drank a lot. Elizabeth said. She was practicing for her German oral exam tomorrow and she still didn't know all the vocab.

"Denen" correction of 'den' Elizabeth looked up. She could swear she just heard Uncle Josef correct her, but he was sitting at his desk like nothing happened. She looked back at her paper and realized that whatever she heard was correct.

_Does Uncle Josef know German? Josef is a German name and so is Konstantin. I bet…_

Elizabeth looked over slyly at Josef and asked, "Was hast du gesagt?" What did you say?

Josef looked up at her, his brow furrowed like he was confused. "What was that sweetie?"

"Ich frage, was hast du gesagt?" I asked, what did you say?

Josef smiled. "You have to speak in English if you want me to respond."

"Ich weiß du Deutsch sprechen können. Warum hast du mich nicht helfen?" I know you speak German. Why haven't you helped me?

"Come again?"

Elizabeth was tired of this. _Well, if he want admit he knows what I'm say I'll have to get his attention another way._

"Ich glaube, dass du mich einen Keuschheitsgürtel verkaufen musst." I think that you are going to have to buy me a chastity belt.

Josef's head whipped around, his face full of both fear and understanding. Elizabeth broke down laughing. "I knew you understood me. Why didn't you say anything before? I could have really used your help with this." Elizabeth pointed to her textbook.

Josef glared at her, but it was impossible to be mad with her when she was smiling like that. "Speaking a language and being able to teach it are two totally different things. Besides, it's been centuries since I spoke German. I speak a dialect you probably couldn't understand."

"Really? Where from? Why did you learn it?"

Josef groaned. _She is too nosy for her own good._ "This is exactly why I don't speak it. People start asking too many questions."

"You don't have anything to hide from me, Uncle Josef. Ich versproche dass ich keine Leute sagen werde." I promise that I will not tell anyone.

Josef took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine," he relented. He motioned for Elizabeth to approach his desk. "I'll tell you if you promise not to make anymore jokes about chastity belts."

"Deal. Too late for that one anyway." Elizabeth responded cheerfully.

"Lizzy…" Josef said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine, fine. That was the last joke, no more, I promise."

Josef smiled. "Good. I speak a dialect of German that hasn't been spoken in hundred of years. German is my native language, well German and Slavic, but I was raised speaking German. After I was turned I never went back to my home, so I haven't had a reason to speak it since."

"When did you learn English?"

"As a child. My father had a lot of business dealings with English merchants so I learned English from a tutor, along with Spanish, French and Italian."

"Wow. How many languages do you speak?"

"Many. I'm more or less fluent in those and Japanese, Mandarin, Arabic, and Russian. Basically any language I need to do business in. I just prefer to speak English. It puts my client on my terms. That way they speak freely in front of me and I know their true intentions."

Elizabeth gasped. "You deceive your clients? That doesn't sound like the Uncle Josef I know," she said in mock sincerity.

Josef glared at her. "I'm an honest man. I just want to know if they're being honest with me."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Josef on the cheek. "You're an honest vampire," she corrected. Then she crossed the room back to her seat on the couch and resumed working on her homework. Josef smiled. It always surprised him how easy she was with him, knowing what he was.

_That girl has got to get out more. She's going to start thinking life around here is normal._ "Uh, Lizzy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, not looking up from her homework.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Elizabeth looked up and him and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there a boy you're seeing?"

"_A_ boy? Try many."

"Lizzy, you promised."

"Sorry," she said. "No. The boys in high school are stupid, immature and gross."

_That's my girl!_ Josef thought, proud he didn't have to scare off any pimply faced punk who dared to approach her. It was beneath him.

"I'm waiting for college," Elizabeth explained.

Josef stopped ruffling through the papers on his desk and asked, "College? You're thinking about college?"

"Of course. Everyone goes to college nowadays. I'm having difficulty finding a school though, and then there is the application process…don't even get me started on the crap they assign for essay topics. And of course, let us not forget the endless line of scholarship applications."

"You know I'll pay for wherever you want to go, right Lizzy?" Josef asked.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. You are _my_ Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiled, sheepishly. "I think I really want to go to Columbia."

"In New York? What about Cal Poly?" Josef asked, dreading the thought of his little girl being 3,000 miles away,

Elizabeth laughed. "You're going to have to let me leave some time and besides, you have a private jet on stand-by waiting to take you anywhere you want at a moment's notice."

Josef knew he was caught. "I just want you to think about your options. I'm not going to try and hold you back from whatever you want to do, but could you at least consider something closer to home?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll take it under consideration."

* * *

"Thanks. If anything changes please give me a call." Josef hung up the phone. He looked at the clock. It was just after 3pm. _Lizzy will be home soon. How am I going to tell her?_

Josef poured himself a tall glass of scotch and downed it. He poured another and made his way over to the couch and sat down. A single tear ran slowly down his otherwise stoic face.

"Uncle Josef? What are you doing up?" Josef looked up to see Elizabeth poking her head into his office. She had a wide grin on her face and she bounded into the room. "It doesn't matter. It just means I get to tell you the news sooner."

She was practically brimming over with excitement. Josef couldn't even manage a smile, but he couldn't imagine ruining her mood. He waved his hand, motioning her to continue, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

Elizabeth plopped herself on the couch next to him. "Guess what came in the mail? You'll never guess…I'm IN! I was accepted to Columbia! Can you believe it?" Elizabeth looked at Josef expectantly. She realized something was wrong. Her eyes flashed to the double scotch on the table. _No blood. He's trying to get drunk…_

"Uncle Josef? What's wrong? And don't lie to me. What's wrong? Why are you up in the middle of the day? Why are you getting drunk? And why can't you smile?"

Josef brought his hand up to Elizabeth's face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he cradled her cheek. Elizabeth could see the tears in his eyes.

Josef buried his eyes in the palm of his hands and started muttering, incomprehensibly. Elizabeth picked up 'Sorry' and 'I couldn't do anything.'

"Uncle Josef, tell me what happened."

Josef looked up, his eyes were red and misty. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. Morgan's in the hospital." Elizabeth stared at Josef. "Lizzy? Did you hear me? Your grandmother is in the hospital."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, in an accusative tone.

"She had a stroke. She was sleeping and…I heard her heart stop, so I had her rushed to the hospital. She hasn't woken up."

"Is she alive? Wait…How did you hear her heart stop? I thought your room was soundproof?"

Josef swallowed thickly. "She's alive, but the doctors aren't sure if she'll make it." Josef gulped down some scotch.

"How did you hear her heart stop?!" Elizabeth was fixated on this detail. "Were you feeding from her?! Did you take too much?!"

"Lizzy, please…"

"NO! DID YOU KILL MY GRANDMOTHER?!"

"NO!" Josef lost his temper. He vamped out and snarled at her. She jumped, but only a little before resuming her demanding pose and staring him down, silver eyes and all.

Josef's face melted back to his human visage and he looked away from Elizabeth, embarrassed that he'd lost control.

"You are a monster," Elizabeth whispered. Then she stood up and strode towards the door. Josef was in front of her before she could exit the room.

"I didn't kill her."

"Then what happened?"

"I told you, she had a stroke."

"But-" Elizabeth started to accuse him of lying again, but Josef cut her off.

"She was in my bed…with me."

Whatever Elizabeth had expected to hear, that wasn't it. She backed up, stunned by the knowledge that 'Uncle' Josef was sleeping with Grandma Morgan.

"How long?"

"Nearly five decades. Since your mom was little. We were never serious, but we enjoyed each other's company. Your grandmother is a special woman, powerful, confident and beautiful."

"Yeah and also 77 years old."

Josef chuckled. "And I'm 399. So if you're worried about her robbing the cradle, you should point the finger at me. Besides, it's not what you think. We dispensed with our physical relationship years ago, but we still enjoy each others company."

Josef wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, in a comforting hug. "I'm really sorry."

Elizabeth clung to Josef, comforted by his strong, yet loving, embrace and overpowering scent. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, I'll drive."

"But it's sunny outside…"

"Contrary to popular belief, vampires don't burst into flames in daylight. I'll take along a snack."

* * *

Elizabeth was surprised to find out that 'snack' didn't mean one of the girls, but rather a dark colored bottle from the back of the fridge. He led her to the Toyota Supra, which she guessed he chose, not to blend in, but rather for its darkly tinted windows.

The drive to the hospital was silent and awkward. Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about Uncle Josef and her grandmother sleeping together. They had never made any public displays of affection, Josef was always professional and a gentlemanly where she was concerned. _But maybe that was his way of showing he cares…_

At the hospital they learned that Morgan was still in a coma, but she was stable. They were escorted to her room and left there with a pair of chairs. Josef moved the window and pulled the blinds shut, then he snuck a long drink from the bottle he had brought along.

Elizabeth approached the bed. Morgan looked pale, but peaceful. There was an IV in her arm, so Elizabeth carefully lifted her hand and intertwined their fingers. Josef came to the opposite side of the bed and ran his fingers over her cheek. "The clot was in her brain. The doctors don't know if there is any permanent damage."

"Will she wake up?"

"I don't know. If she does, it's a good sign, but the risk of a second clot is still very high." Elizabeth looked back at her grandmother, still clutching her hand.

They stood there for hours. Sometimes pacing, sometimes sitting, sometimes reminiscing.

Josef told Elizabeth the story about the time she had found his reserve blood supply as a toddler. She had tried to open the bottle, but had dropped it in the attempt, making it spill all over the kitchen floor. She proceeded to slip in it and get herself covered and that was how Morgan and Josef found her, gleefully slashing around in a pile of blood. The two had a hell of a time trying to pick her up, but Josef had finally managed to grab a hold of her. He half licked, half kissed her cheek, making Elizabeth giggle and horrifying Morgan.

Elizabeth laughed. She could picture herself as a fussy infant covered in blood, being licked clean by Uncle Josef. The image of Morgan's horror was priceless and for a moment, Elizabeth forgot where she was and why. Then Josef turned suddenly to look at Morgan.

Elizabeth followed his gaze to find Morgan's eyes open and a weak smile on her face. "I remember that, I was afraid he was going to eat you."

"I would never hurt Lizzy," Josef said, smiling at Morgan.

"I know," Morgan said, smiling back. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You had a stroke," Josef explained.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Am I okay?"

"For now. The doctors want to do some more tests to see the likelihood of another stroke. You know my offer still stands. It's not too late."

Morgan smiled warmly at him. "My answer is still the same. Besides, why would I want to go through eternity looking like this?"

"You're beautiful," Josef said, stoking her face and placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Ewwee! Could you two please keep this to the bedroom? Hearing about it and seeing it are two different things."

Morgan looked embarrassed, but Josef just laughed. "She knows?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I had to tell her why I heard your heart stop."

Morgan looked apologetically at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize about, but I just really don't want to see it. What were you talking about? Did he offer to turn you, Grandma?"

"Yes. Many years ago."

"And she refused."

"I _choose_ not to be turned. You could have turned me if you'd wanted to."

"No way. Rape turnings rarely end well. Look at Mick."

"Josef, could I speak to Liz alone?" Morgan asked.

Josef sensed the seriousness in her tone. "Sure. I'll go find the doctors about those tests, okay?"

Morgan nodded and he kissed her again, before he left. Morgan watched Josef leave and waited till he was down the hall. She knew how good his hearing was.

"Elizabeth, there is something I need to tell you. You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not Josef." Elizabeth stared at Morgan. "Did you hear me?"

Elizabeth nodded and Morgan continued, "Good. Do you promise?"

"Grandma…"

"Do you promise?!"

"Yes."

"I know who Linda's father is. You know him too." Elizabeth looked quizzically at Morgan. "You Grandfather is Mick St. John."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "But that's impossible. Vampires can't have children."

"True, but humans can. I met Mick in 1952, before he was turned. We had a one-night-stand that resulted in me getting pregnant with your mother."

"Does he know?"

"No. No one knows. I had gone back to tell him, when that bitch-of-a-wife of his, Coraline, found me. She brought me to Josef's for him to 'dispose' of me.

"Why doesn't Mick recognize you?"

"It was fifty years ago. Besides, it was a one-night-stand."

"But he's Josef's friend?"

"I know. You can't imagine how many times I was going to tell them, but I just didn't have the courage. It was easier to live the lie."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"I don't want the information to die with me. You should know your own lineage, even if it's hard to understand."

"Is this why you never liked Mick?" Morgan didn't respond. "Is this why you never liked Mick?" Elizabeth repeated. Again Morgan didn't respond. Elizabeth shook Morgan's shoulder to wake her, but she didn't stir. Then Elizabeth heard the heart monitor flat line.

For a second, Elizabeth was stunned. She didn't know what to do. The next moment the room was full of nurses and doctors. Someone pushed her out of the way and she stumbled into a pair of strong arms. She immediately recognized Josef's scent and leaned into his embrace. They watched as the crash team rushed around Morgan. The technicians started the defibrillator and Elizabeth had to bury her face in Josef's shirt.

Suddenly, the room went quite, except for the drone of the heart monitor. "Time of death, 2:55am."

The tears broke through and Elizabeth collapsed in Josef's arms.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the back of a tinted limo. She had run out of tears two days ago. She walked around the house in a stupor at night, she barely ate and she hadn't slept.

She felt a comforting hand on hers. She looked up to see Josef smiling down at her. "Come on, kiddo. We're here." Elizabeth followed Josef out of the limo and walked with him to the gravesite. If she had been in a better mood she would've admired the beauty of place, but right now she didn't feel like it, she didn't feel like much of anything.

A small crowd had gathered, mostly women, but a few men, who looked like the husbands of some of the older women. All the guests acknowledged Josef. _These must be old freshies…_

The only male not attached to a woman was Mick. He was standing in the crowd, trying to blend in. She hadn't seen him since her grandmother had told her the truth about her paternity, but now that she looked at him, she could totally see her mother's face in his.

A preacher stood by the casket and as Elizabeth approached with Josef she wished she had asked her friend Beth to come with her. The preacher started in on a eulogy that Elizabeth didn't hear. She zoned out, looking at the casket.

She felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Josef, stoic and somber. She had the oddest feeling of déjà vu.

She had stood in this same spot fourteen years earlier as they lowered her mother's casket into the ground. Josef had stood behind her then too, with the same firm hand on her shoulder. She hadn't been as upset as she was now. She had been too young to really understand that her mother was gone for good, but with her grandma passing she was doubly grieving for both her mother and grandmother.

Josef was the constant. He'd always be the constant. He'd never aged. He'd never died. _But what makes life special is that it's fleeting…_

The ceremony was over. The guests had dispersed, giving their condolences to both Josef and Elizabeth. Mick had come and stood next to Josef for a while, not saying anything, not offering words of comfort, just being there, showing his support. _He's a good man and a good friend._ Elizabeth thought. _Telling them might ruin their relationship. If Uncle Josef had been sleeping with Grandma for all these years, Mick might take offence and he'd probably start brooding worse over not having been there for my mother. I'll tell them, but not today, not for a while. Grandma was right, they don't need to know…for now._

As the last of the guests left Josef continued to stand by the grave with Elizabeth. "Sweetie, we should go home."

"I'll do it," Elizabeth said.

"Do what?" Josef was confused.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, dried tears in her eyes. "I'll take Grandma's place as your house manager. I'll organize the freshies and anything else you want me to do, but I will not fill her place in your bed."

A sad smile crossed Josef's face and he hugged Elizabeth to him. "No, Lizzy. You're not staying here."

"It's my duty. I've inherited the job. My family owes you everything."

"Lizzy, you owe me nothing. Nothing besides being happy in doing whatever you want. How can a daughter be indebted to her father? You are my little girl, I will not subjugate or require you to work for me. Believe it or not, I can hire another house manager, I'll probably will never find one as good as your mother, but she was a woman of her time."

Elizabeth and Josef shared a painful smile. "Go to college. Go to Columbia. Get out of here. There are two many bad memories for you in this place."

"But-"

"No. I'm refusing your offer."

Elizabeth hugged Josef tightly. "There are good memories here too, Uncle Josef. How can I leave you?"

"I'll always be here, Lizzy. I'll always be there for you."


	12. Children Still Know Best

First let me say that the show is ripping off my story! I'm not one for spoilers so please don't share, but I mean really! So they're making it into a son or whatever, but really, it makes me wonder if they're reading my fic…HELLO CBS WRITERS, I'm WILLING TO THROW IDEAS AROUND IF YOU EVER WANT TO CHAT!!

Okay, enough with the self-soliciting, back to the important author notes. Silverware if the common term though most stuff we use is technically flatware. As I was typing I wrote silverware and gawked, _Josef wouldn't have silver anything!_

Also I try and stick to the fact that vampires are nocturnal, so I flip my terminology, i.e. 'Getting up in the morning' becomes 'getting up in the evening' and 'all day' becomes 'all night.'

And before you ask, I'm a history major, so yeah; all the historical references are accurate to my knowledge. Only one more chapter till the big reveal!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Children Still Know Best**-_Present day LA_

Josef paced his office nervously. He listened to Mick's answering machine pick-up for the tenth time. "Damnit," Josef growled, slamming his phone down. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get a hold of Mick for the last hour and Mick wasn't picking up.

_I'm always there for him, why the hell is he not picking up? Probably locked in that double wide freezer with Beth._ Josef growled at the thought that Mick was enjoying himself—with Josef's fledgling none-the-less—when Josef was in need of a friend.

The door to Josef's office clicked open and Josef spun around to see Elizabeth staring at him. "What's wrong?" she asked before he could say anything.

"Adriana's father will be here today."

Elizabeth smiled. "So, he's just another man, you've dealt with them before."

"He's an old vampire _and_ he's Adriana's father! I have to make a good impression because I'm asking for his daughter's hand in marriage and I already have two strikes against me. One, I'm _way_ too old for her and two, I got her pregnant before I asked to marry her."

Elizabeth stifled a chuckle. It was endearing to see Josef this worked up about meeting Adriana's father. "Uncle Josef, the world's changed since your day. If Adriana's said yes, it's a done deal. Her father has no say in your marrying her."

"But he does. He's from my time. He could be my biological father! And his word is final, no matter how much Adriana likes me. If he doesn't trust me, he'll take her away from me and I'll never get to see my children." Josef collapsed onto the couch. His greatest fear was losing Adriana and their children and the man coming to dinner had the power to do just that.

Elizabeth crossed the room and sat next to Josef on the couch, placing a comforting hand on his. "I'm going to give you the same advice I did years ago. Be yourself. This man should like you for you. Adriana does. And her values can't be too different from the man who raised her."

Josef took a shaky breath. "You're right. I was just hoping to have some friends in the room. Mick and Beth would help keep the conversation going and make it a friendlier, more relaxed dinner."

Elizabeth smiled. 'That's a good idea. Have you invited them?"

"I tried, but they're not answering."

"Give them time. It's only 4pm. Beth's still young. She's probably sleeping."

"Or making love to her fiancé."

Elizabeth's faced paled. That was her best friend and grandfather. Elizabeth tried to hide her disgust, but Josef was too perceptive.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?"

"Nothing important right now. We'll talk later, I'm going out."

Josef finally looked at her appearance. _Jeans, T-shirt, tennies. Nice but not dressy enough to be joining the other freshies on their club circuit._ Josef knew where she was headed. "Is this the first time you'll be seeing him since getting back?"

Elizabeth looked down for a second and then back at Josef. "Yeah."

"Why haven't you gone sooner?"

"I wanted to make sure I'd be here for a while before seeing him."

Josef grinned, for the first time that day. "So you're staying for awhile?"

"Of course. How could I miss your wedding, or Beth's?"

Josef kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." Elizabeth smiled at him and got up to leave, but before she reached the door, Josef stopped her. "Bring him home with you. I'd like to see him too." Elizabeth nodded to indicate that she heard him and disappeared. Josef sank back into the couch and tried to clear his head. He picked up the phone and dialed Mick again. "_Please_ pick up, buddy."

* * *

Beth rushed into Josef's living room. "I'm so sorry we're late. I just didn't want to get up this evening. Is he here yet?" Beth was almost tripping over herself. Josef chuckled at her frazzled appearance compared to Mick's calm demeanor as he followed her in with the bag of groceries for Adriana's meal.

"I mean, we would've been here earlier, if we knew…" Beth continued to babble excuses. Josef rose from the couch and crossed the room to where Beth was rushing around. He stopped her hurried movements by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Blondie. Everything is going to be fine."

Beth was taken back. "Yes, but…How are you so calm?"

"Lizzy gave me some good advice earlier. I'm taking it."

"Liz? Is she here?" Beth looked around Josef to see if she could spot her friend.

"No, she went out for the evening. This is a little out of her league."

"Where's Adriana?" Beth was still shaky and Josef grinned at her.

"Why? You nervous Beth?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"What do you mean? I'm not nervous." Josef distinctly saw Mick shake his head from behind Beth.

Josef's grin broke into a full out smile. "Beth. Don't lie to me. I'm a vampire with 400 years on you _and_ I'm your sire. All you had to say was 'Mick and I were having sex.'"

Beth paled. She stared at Josef, afraid of his reaction. Josef held a serious face for a moment and then broke down laughing. A moment later Mick joined him.

"Beth, you can't fool a vampire. I can smell it. It's part of life, don't be embarrassed."

Beth nodded. "Will he be able to sense it? I don't want to come across as a whore. That might look bad on you."

Josef smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but this will help me more then anything. Knowing that my fledgling has another man to take her desires out on will help show my devotion to Adriana." Josef looked over Beth's head to Mick. "Thanks for that, buddy."

Mick smiled. "No problem."

Beth turned to glare at Mick. "You planned this?" Her eyes bled silver and Mick backed up a step. Josef's fledgling was a force to be reckoned with. Josef grinned and walked out of the room a lot happier. Mick's poor word choice and Beth's embarrassment amused him and put him a much better mood.

* * *

Josef found Adriana in their room, sitting at the vanity. She looked as nervous as he had earlier. "Hey, baby. What's up?"

Adriana sighed. "I'm afraid he's going to think that I should be with a human instead of a vampire and he's going to take me away." She turned to look a Josef with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

Josef wrapped his arms around Adriana (the best he could, she was eight months pregnant after all). He leaned in a laid his head on her shoulder, mindlessly rubbing her belly. He concentrated on the small, fast, twin heartbeats coming from her and he relaxed. All that mattered to him was wrapped in his arms and wouldn't get the chance to hold it for much longer. "I'll never let anyone come in between us. As long as you want me, I'll be here, waiting for you."

Adriana choked on a sob. "Damn these stupid hormones. I should be happy to see my dad."

Josef chuckled. He'd become very familiar with her hormones over the last eight months, but had to say this was one of her more enduring phases. Anything where he was not on the receiving end of her temper was fine with him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go downstairs. I promise it will make you feel better."

"How?"

"Beth has Mick backed in a corner and she's giving him a piece of her mind."

Adriana smiled. "Sounds like fun." Josef helped her to her feet and then down the stairs.

Adriana smiled as she watched Mick trying to dodge Beth. She and Josef chuckled as the other couple made a very public display of the complications of their sex life. Beth was demanding for Mick to tell her the truth and Mick was trying to deflect the blame to Josef. "As your sire, he should have explained all this to you."

"Don't you bring him into this. This is between you and me."

Mick was saved by the sound of a car pulling up. Adriana stiffened and Josef became quiet as the four listened to the sounds of footsteps approaching the front door. Josef looked at Adriana who gave him a reassuring, yet nervous, smile and they headed to the door, arm in arm. "Remember, Adriana, I will always love you," Josef said before reaching for the door.

"Love you too, Josef," Adriana replied. Josef smiled and open the door. With those words he was ready for anything.

* * *

The party sat at the table in silence. The only sound came from the muted clinking of Adriana's silverware actually white gold. Even if Josef didn't use it he didn't want weapons in his house. Beth tried to silently clear her throat, but she gained the attention of everyone at the table. "Well, Mr…Adriana's father. What do you do?"

Adriana's father, an imposing man, even with his diminutive stature, looked at her. "I have enough to get by. I do what I want, but if you're asking what I do to keep the boredom at bay, well then I'm an innkeeper. I own a resort up North that caters to vampires."

"Oh." Beth didn't know how to answer that. She hadn't even been a turned a year ago. She knew nothing about holding the boredom at bay—everything was so new and exciting to her that there didn't seem to be enough hours in the night.

"What does your resort offer?" Mick asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Anything you want. The climate is wonderful for vampires and it's dark most of the winter, so you can come and go at your pleasure."

The conversation died down again and the party went back to silently sipping at their glasses. Beth couldn't stand it. She had to break the silence. "I'm sorry, but what's your name? How old are you? Where are you from?"

Adriana, Josef and Mick cringed. Those were some of the most personal questions you could ask a vampire. It was considered rude to bring them up at a first meeting. But to all their surprise, Adriana's father chuckled.

"I guess its hard to talk to someone if you don't know their name. Please call me Raj. As for your other questions, I'm old enough to have witnessed first hand the last great religious war of Europe."

Beth looked confused. "World War II? Mick fought in that too."

Josef chuckled. "No, Blondie. Not World War II. What is the education system coming to? The last great religious war in Europe was the Thirty Years War from 1616 to 1648. It was the last major continental war until the Great War and then World War II, but those were political wars, not based in the religious struggle of Catholicism verses Protestantism."

"Oh," Beth was slightly embarrassed. "Why would they fight? Isn't Catholicism and Protestantism the same? I mean, they both believe in the Bible and Jesus."

Raj chuckled. "You'd think, but they've been at each others throats since Martin Luther nailed his challenge to the door of that church. The worst part is getting caught in a war that has nothing to do with your religion. I was born a Muslim."

Josef snorted. "Try getting drafted to fight when you're a non-believer," he challenged.

Raj looked at him. "You fought in the Thirty Years War?"

"Yeah," Josef took a deep swig, finishing off his glass. "I was young and stupid. It was in one of the bloodier battles that I decided I was never going to die."

Raj smiled at Josef. "Whose side were you on?"

"Technically, the Protestants. My homeland got mixed up in the Second Defenestration of Prague and we were defeated."

"So you're from the Eastern block?"

Josef grinned. "Yeah, but I haven't been back in years. It was my mortal home. I had no desire to go back once I was turned. How about you? Adriana said you were originally from India."

"By today's standards, but I'm sure you understand, your homeland is no longer called what it was when you lived there." Josef nodded his head. "Mine neither. I lived in the Mughal Empire and was born under the rule of Akbar the Great, but today it is part of India."

"The maps changed a lot even within the girls' life time. The fall of the Soviet Union in 1989 and 1991 caused a ripple effect through all its territories," Mick piped in.

Josef and Raj looked at each other and broke down laughing. "Mick," Josef explained. "When I was born there was no Soviet Union, there was no socialism or communism, or fascism or capitalism, or democracies. It was a monarchy or nothing. The United States wasn't even a British colony, the United Kingdom didn't exist and Australia was still populated by aborigines and the dodo wasn't extinct."

"You saw a dodo?" Beth asked excitedly, pure fascination in her eyes.

Josef chuckled. "No, they were native to the Indian Ocean, but the point remains, animals that walked the planet when I was born are now extinct."

Adriana smiled and grasped Josef's hand. He gave her a loving look and kissed her on the cheek. Realizing his actions had an audience he quickly pulled away and looked at Raj. Raj smiled and nodded his head for Josef to continue. The grin on Josef's face could have warmed the coldest heart. He kissed Adriana and the evening continued in pleasant conversation, dominated mostly by Josef and Raj reminiscing about the 'old days,' making even Mick feel young.

Elizabeth stood in front of the imposing building. She had been standing there for more then 10 minutes. She just couldn't figure out what to say. _I haven't seen him in year. Will he remember me? Does he even want to see me?_

Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked through the door. There was a hassled looking woman sitting behind the desk in the lobby. Elizabeth headed over to her, not sure where to go.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up Josef Smith."

The woman looked up at her, evaluating her clothes and appearance. "Name and relation?"

"I'm Elizabeth Smith. I'm Joey's mother."

* * *

He he he…you just thought that 'Joey' was some random kid she was watching, but he's not…

I'll have more on this new development next update, but it might be awhile, so until then enjoy the last two episodes, heck it looks like the show might be writing my updates for me!


	13. Parents Should Protect Their Children

I have to share with you all the good news…my thesis is DONE!! 38 pages! I'm so happy I could dance (I have numerous times since I finished). I celebrated by writing this update for you. It's only 14 pages, but still…

Elizabeth lives in a high-end apartment next to campus in New York (paid for by Josef of course). It is not really a dorm, but it is part of the University of Columbia's housing system so in a sense it's a dorm.

I don't think that Josef owns a private jet. Housing, fueling and staffing a jet are expensive. Josef doesn't have to travel that much and when he does he flies first class. I know I had Elizabeth say he had a private jet, but he doesn't. If he wants to impress people he rents out a private jet, but the expense is just not worth it to him. You don't get to be a billionaire by spending it all.

Oh, and this is the last chapter in teh past. Everything is future from here. We have a couple weddings, a birth, and I promise no more funerals.

Thanks it, have fun and as always…Enjoy!!

* * *

**Parents Should Protect Their Children**-_New York 2000_

Josef tapped his finger impatiently. The baggage claim area was empty, but that wasn't unusual, being it was 3 am. Josef enjoyed traveling on the red eyes. They were reasonably quiet (if jet engines could be quiet) and reasonably priced. _You don't get to be a billionaire by not being frugal._

Finally, the conveyer belt clicked on and Josef saw his small bag slide into view. He grabbed it and was out the door before any of the other passengers could get their baggage off the turn table.

Josef hailed the closest cab. Usually he would go with a limo, but right now he was in a hurry and didn't care to wait for a service to send someone around to pick him up. Besides, taxis were inconspicuous in New York and right now he wanted to be inconspicuous.

"Where to, sir?" the cabbie said.

"Columbia University." The cabbie paused to look at Josef. He looked young enough to be in college, but his expensive suit pegged him to be older or at least wealthier.

"Right, sir." The cab pulled out, heading towards the city.

* * *

Josef paid the cabbie and turned towards the building behind him. The six story brick building didn't look any more intimidating than the ones next to it, but Josef felt a little humbled looking up at it. A sign over the entry confirmed that it was the dormitory he was looking for, but he still felt like he was searching for a needle in a haystack.

The sun would be coming up soon and Josef headed for the shadiest, coolest spot he could find. He would have to wait for a more reasonable hour to enter the building. He noticed an early riser, who had obviously been out for a morning jog through the city return to the building. Josef noted that the young man ran an ID card past a scanner to open the door.

_Great! Now I need an invitation to get in._ The man stared at Josef, wondering why a well dressed business man, who looked sick and slightly annoyed, was sitting outside the building. Josef gave no notice of this or the other inquisitive looks he was getting. He obsessively checked his watch waiting for Elizabeth to emerge from the building and head for class.

Josef thought back on the events that had brought him here, outside the front of her dorm, nervous as an over protective father. Elizabeth at been at college for a few months now. At first she had kept in close contact. She would call every few days just to share what was going on. Josef had joked that she needed to get a life and stop talking to a 400 year old man, but he had enjoyed hearing from her. Her enthusiasm and excitement for everything in her college experience always made his day, but then she had stopped calling.

At first, Josef didn't worry. It was about mid-term time and the last he had talked to her she was swamped, if not a little depressed. After that he had received a few e-mails, but they were not as cheery as her calls. He had tried calling her, but it always went straight to voicemail.

Eventually, even that stopped. He was truly worried. Last night it got to be too much and he had taken the first flight to New York. It had been over two weeks since he had heard from her. He knew it was finals, but he couldn't help worrying the something had happened to her.

"Excuse me, sir?" A young female asked. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Josef blinked. The sun was bright and it was taking its toll on him. He could almost feel the yellow hue to his eyes. He was sure he looked like shit, but he didn't care. He tuned out the girls heartbeat and replied, "Yes. I'm here to see Elizabeth Smith in room 667." Josef's idea of a joke. Since he was paying for her accommodations he had wanted to put her in room 666, but buildings never have a room 666 just like they don't have 13th floors, which was stupid, because the 14th was really the 13th it was just not labeled that. _Humans and their silly superstitions…_

The girl looked at him. "I know her. She won't come out of her room. She refuses to see anyone. Are you family?"

Josef gulped. _Was it really that bad? Elizabeth always shared her grief. She didn't bottle it up when Morgan died. What happened?_ "I'm the closest thing she has to family. I'm her uncle."

"Josef?"

Josef was more than a little shocked that the girl knew his name. "Yes. Josef Konstan."

The girl smiled. "She used to talk about you all the time. That was, when she was talking. I hope you can get through to her." The girl waved her card and opened the door for him. "She's on the top floor. The stairs are the first door on you right. I'd come with you, but I have an exam in half hour."

Josef thanked her and headed for the stairs. Josef walked the stairs like a man entering a tomb. He took each step in time and slowly progressed to the top floor, dreading all the scenarios that were running through his mind.

When he finally emerged on her hall, it was not hard to tell which room was hers. Oddly there was loud pounding bass coming from within. _That's weird. She hates loud noise. She grew up in my house after all and that place is like a tomb, most of the time._

Josef knocked, but he doubted she could hear him over the music. "Lizzy, Open the door. I need to see you." Now he was sure she heard him because the music became louder. _What the hell is going on?_

"Lizzy. Open this door, right now or I will."

Josef checked the hall to make sure there were no onlookers. He grabbed the door knob and easily broke the lock and entered the room. Elizabeth was curled up on her bed and he could see and smell the tear stains on her cheek and pillow. The intense smell of perfume hit him as well as the volume of the music. "Lizzy, what the hell is going on? Why haven't you called? Why are you locking yourself in your room? And why are you playing that music so loud?" Josef yelled over the din of the stereo.

"It's Greenday, Uncle Josef. It's supposed to be played loud."

Josef tried to focus on Elizabeth, but the noise was too distracting. "Have you gotten into drugs?" It was the only thing Josef could think of to explain her odd behavior and obvious attempts to limit his observation abilities.

"What?! How could you even think that?"

"Well, what am I suppose to think? You break off all contact with the outside world then you pound music and fill your room with perfume."

Elizabeth looked up, into Josef's eyes and the pain was obvious. Josef made a step towards Elizabeth, wanting to comfort and shelter her from the pain he saw there, but she shrunk away.

_Okay, now I know something's up. She's never been afraid of me before…_ "Lizzy, what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing. I've just changed. I realized how much I was sheltered in your house. I'm finding myself."

Josef heard what she said, but it was how she said it that concerned him. He voice was full of emotions and pain. Josef's voice caught in his throat. _What could have hurt her enough to brush him off like this? Has someone threatened her to get to me?_

Josef's voice became softer. "Lizzy, I know something's-"

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted over the still blaring music. Josef lost his patience and growled as he pulled the plug on the CD player.

The room was filled with deafening silence and Josef repeated his statement. "I said, I know something is wrong-"

Josef stopped. Without the pounding music in the background he could finally hear her heartbeat and another one; smaller and faster, but clearly a heartbeat. Josef looked around for the source and found that it was coming from Elizabeth herself.

Already knowing the answer he looked up into her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was shaking in her efforts to hold her tears back. Josef took a deep breath and crossed the room to her bed. He sat down on it with her and wrapped her in his arms offering all the comfort he could.

Elizabeth's tears broke through and she started sobbing on Josef's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I so sorry…" Elizabeth said thorough her tears. Josef ran his hand down her back, soothing her like he'd had after Linda died. He didn't even protest to her calling him 'Daddy.' He'd known for a long time that that's what he was to her. He was the only male figure in her life and he had tried to keep it that way, but obviously to no avail.

Elizabeth cried until she had no more tears, but she never let go of Josef. She clung to him like a lifeline. Josef didn't object. He wanted her to feel safe and relaxed, but when she finally stopped sobbing he decided he needed to ask what had happened.

"Lizzy, I know you're pregnant. I can hear the heart beat. Please, tell me what happened."

Elizabeth sniffled. She still didn't release Josef, so she answered with her head buried in his chest. "About six weeks ago I went to a party to celebrate midterms being done. I had a few drinks, but I thought I was in control."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like I passed out, but I was still conscious. I could see, hear and feel everything around me, but I couldn't react. My arms and legs didn't respond and then…then…"

Josef sensed the grief in her voice. He didn't push her, she needed to come to this on her own terms, but he had a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Then…I don't remember all of it, but…I remember waking up and I was naked from the waist down and there was blood between my legs." Elizabeth buried her face in Josef's shoulder again and heaved a few dry sobs. Josef brought his arm up around her and held her tight, all the while growling in anger.

Elizabeth felt his chest vibrating and pushed away from him, looking into his eyes. Josef was totally vamped out and his face was filled with rage. "Oh, please, Uncle Josef. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get arrested for the mass murder of every guy on campus. It was my fault. I shouldn't have put myself in the situation…"

Josef looked into Elizabeth's pleading eyes and his face melted back to his human appearance. "Lizzy, this is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. The bastard who did this is more of a monster than me. He drugged you and took by force what was not willingly offered. In my day, I would have challenged him to a duel over your honor, but he doesn't even deserve that. I'm going to find this kid and when I do…"

Josef stood up, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. "Please, please, don't do anything. You can't risk exposing yourself. The thought of losing you is worse than the idea that he's still out there."

Josef chuckled. "The humans can't catch me. They haven't yet."

"What about the vampires? Killing an innocent human-"

Josef flew into a rage. "HE IS NOT INNOCENT! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOU!"

Elizabeth curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Josef calmed himself and sat back down next to Elizabeth. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Josef said. "I got caught up in my rage. This isn't about him. It's about you."

"Thank you for understanding," Elizabeth replied. They sat there for a few hours not saying anything. Josef listened to hers and the baby's heartbeats. He sensed her grief and her relief that he was here to help.

After a while Josef shifted his attention to the room. The place was a mess. It was obvious that she had not left her room in a few weeks. The place was littered with dirty clothes and he could tell it had been a while since she had showered as well.

"Lizzy, let's get you cleaned up." Elizabeth looked up and him and nodded. Josef got up and looked through her cabinets for a clean towel. He walked over to the bed and handed it to her. "You go take a shower. I'll find you some clothes to wear and we'll go to lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch. It's something you eat around midday. When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday, I think. I made some Top Ramen."

Josef shook his head and helped her stand up. "We'll get something a little better this time around."

Elizabeth smiled for the first time in weeks. Josef could see some of her old cheerful self shinning through. He kissed her on the head and turned her towards the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up."

Once the door was shut behind her, Josef surveyed the room. He had scented blood earlier, when he was sitting on the bed with her and now he wanted to find the source. He dug through a few piles of clothes and garbage until he found her trash bin. Buried way down he found a pair of nice jeans and a silk shirt that had been balled up and thrown away. He could smell Elizabeth's blood on the jeans. _This must have been what she was wearing the night it happened._

Josef smelled the clothes, inhaling deeply. Six weeks was a long time to go without taking out the trash or doing laundry and the smell of the clothes confirmed it, but even through the stench he picked up the faint scent of a human male. He concentrated on it, memorizing its subtleties, so that he could recognize it again when he needed. Josef buried the outfit back where he had found it and tried to pile all the clothes on one side of the room, so that at least there was a path.

After Josef was finished rearranging the mess he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Cleaner." Came a curt female voice from the other end of the phone.

"I need a clean-up at Columbia University."

"Body?"

"No, room."

"Look, sir. We're not a maid service."

"This is Josef Konstantin. It's a crime scene."

"Mr. Konstantin," the Cleaner's whispered tone confirmed that his reputation was not lost. "We'll be right there. Where are you located?"

Josef gave the Cleaner the address and explained the situation. He wanted the room totally flipped by the time he and Elizabeth got back. New paint, new furniture, new curtains, new carpets, new everything.

Josef searched Elizabeth's dresser to find a suitable outfit. He found a pair of jeans he remembered her wearing often and a nice shirt. He laid them out on the bed and then went in search of a box. He found some stored in the back of her closet from when she moved in. He went around the room and collected things he knew she would want to keep. Pictures of her family and friends, a stuffed animal he had given her as an infant, her course books…

When Elizabeth finally got out of the shower she found Josef rummaging through the boxes in the top of her closet. "Looking for something?"

Josef turned and smiled at her. She looked amazingly better. Her skin was glowing and she smelled of her vanilla body wash. _Those hormones have really kicked in..._ "You look wonderful."

"Thanks. But I can't say the same for you. Do you want something to eat?" Elizabeth awkwardly offered him her wrist.

Josef chuckled. "As tempting as that is, no thank you. Not in your state."

"You mean…" Elizabeth put a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, exactly. You need to start taking better care of yourself."

Elizabeth nodded and then looked at the boxes, Josef was packing. "What were you doing? You weren't packing were you?"

"Kind of. Is there anything you really want in the room? I have the Cleaner coming to redecorate while we're out."

"Cleaners do that?"

"No, but I'm Josef Konstantin. I can have anything I want."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at the boxes he had packed. He already had everything important to her packed away. "No, I think you got it all."

"Good. Then why don't you change into the outfit on the bed and we'll get going."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Josef on the cheek. She gathered the clothes and headed for the bathroom. Before she reached the door she stopped and turned around to face him. "I know a place we can go that will be perfect. It's a vampire club downtown. They will have refreshments for you and they have a wide arrange of food for me."

"How do you know that?" Josef was shocked that she would know about a vampire club in New York.

"My friends and I tried to get in the first week of school, thinking it was just an exclusive club. They were refused, but I was allowed. I still smelled like you, so the bouncer thought I was a freshie. It didn't take me long to realize what I had stumbled into so I left immediately. I told my friends it was way too pricy and full of rich snobs."

Josef shook his head. "Well, I was going to suggest the place, but I didn't know if you'd be comfortable there. Every vampire will know about your condition immediately."

"It's noon. How many of them will be up?"

"More than you think, but if you don't mind, I could really use a drink."

"It's fine. It's not like I can hide it for long. But, how do you know about the club?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that we lived here when she was little?"

"No. Grandma never mentioned it either."

"Well we did. And I lived here long before that. In fact, I own the club."

"No way. It was established in the 1800's."

"1843. I had moved to New York for business and I wanted to have a place to relax and entertain my guests. I met Coraline there a few years later."

Elizabeth shook her head. "And here I thought I knew something you didn't." She entered the bathroom to change and Josef chuckled to himself. After 400 years there wasn't much he didn't know, but sometimes even humans could surprise him.

* * *

Josef pulled out his sun glasses as they exited the building and shaded his eyes from the sun. "Do you mind hailing the cab, Lizzy?"

"Sure, no problem." Elizabeth walked to the curb and tried to hail the next cab. Josef looked away from the sun and saw the girl who had let him into the dorms earlier. She saw him and then Lizzy and smiled. He grinned back. _It's nice to know she has people who care about her here._

Elizabeth finally managed to hail a cab and she and Josef got in. When they arrived, Josef leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's neck, applying a thin layer of saliva and some pressure wounds. He blew on the spot he had kissed to dry it and Elizabeth shivered. "Sorry. I just don't want any vamps getting the wrong idea."

"It's fine. I like knowing you're here to protect me."

Josef smiled and started towards the building, but he stopped and turned around. "Lizzy, I told you every vamp in here will know you're pregnant."

"Yes."

"They will also know you're with me…"

"Hence that wet kiss."

"Well, they're also going to think that I am feeding off you for your hormone enriched blood."

"Vamps like pregnant women?"

"Some do. They claim it has a fresher quality, like children's blood."

"Oh. Do you like it?"

Josef hesitated. "I don't drink it on principal. It is very harmful to the fetus, but yes, the taste is definitely different, like adding spices to bland food."

"I don't want you getting in trouble with others for putting me in danger…"

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to know so you're not shocked if someone says something."

"I'm fine. Let's go eat. I'm famished."

* * *

Josef starred at Elizabeth. She was halfway through her second hamburger and she was hailing the hostess to order a pizza. "Lizzy, sweetheart, you think you might want to slow down?"

"I haven't really eaten in weeks, Uncle Josef."

"That's the problem. You are eating very unhealthy and gorging yourself with this much fat is not going to be good for you or the baby."

Elizabeth paused and stopped eating. She looked from her burger to her lap and back at the hostess. "On second thought, I'll have a salad." The woman nodded and disappeared.

Josef nodded in approval and downed his third glass of O+ (he was going for something smooth today, finding Elizabeth pregnant had put his nerves on end.)

"I guess we need to talk about you future," Josef started up.

"I guess."

"What do you want?"

"Me? I want to go to school. I want to not be afraid of going out at night. I want to save other girls from the same fate. I want to find the bastard and-"

_And clearly she has her fighting spirit back…_ "Okay, Lizzy, but what about the child?"

"The child?"

"Yes. You have options. Women who are victims of rape usually opt to terminate the pregnancy. No one needs a constant reminder of a situation like that."

"It's not the child's fault."

"And it's not yours either. You don't have to punish yourself for someone else's sin."

"What if it's a blessing?"

Josef paused. "How is it a blessing, Lizzy?"

"Because, I've never really been into guys and this only confirms it. I love children though and I had thought about graduating and adopting, but now I have a child of my own to raise."

"Are you sure, Lizzy? It can be difficult raising a child by yourself. I'll support you in whatever you decide, but I want to warn you against this. What happens when the child grows up to have your attacker's eyes?"

"They could be my father's eyes. I'll never know because I didn't know him."

Josef smiled. "Or your grandpa, but that doesn't mean that this is a good idea."

Elizabeth's heart rate quickened at the mention of her grandpa. She did know her grandpa and if her child looked like him that would be worse because it would remind her of her role model, her grandma's shortcomings. _Should I tell him? No, right now is definitely not the time._

Josef noticed her nervousness, but passed it off as inhibitions about raising a child. "I just want you to think about it, Lizzy."

"I know, but I'm going to have the child. I'll think about what you said for the next eight months and if I decide it's too much, I'll put the child up for adoption. At least then it will have a chance at life."

Josef nodded. It was obvious that she had been thinking about this for a while. "Have you thought of names?"

'What? No. It's too early."

"Don't tell me that you've been debating to keep this child and not even thought about names yet?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked embarrassed. "Actually I already decided. You said it was one heartbeat right?" Josef nodded. "Well then, if it's a girl I will name her Morgan." Josef smiled. "And if it's a boy I'll name him Josef."

Josef choked on his drink causing blood to gurgle out of his mouth. "What?!"

"I'll name him Josef, after you, but we'll call him Joey."

* * *

After lunch, Josef took Elizabeth shopping. She was going to need new clothes because, one, the Cleaner was destroying all her old ones and two, she was going need maternity clothes in the future.

Josef had never seen Elizabeth so excited about shopping. All his freshies went nuts when he fronted the bill for trips to the mall, but Elizabeth had never been into it. Sure she went and bought clothes and she had a wonderful fashion sense, but she never went high end. She shopped the discount stores, but this time around Josef had insisted on high end. She was, after all, in New York and he could buy the entire inventory of Saks and not be any worse off.

Elizabeth's taste was great and Josef approved of everything she bought . He even pushed her towards some clubbing clothes, encouraging her to face her fears as long as she didn't drink. In one of her longer sessions in the dressing room at Barney's Josef slipped off and bought himself a casual outfit. He had a mission tonight and his suits would give him away instantly.

They had all their purchases sent back to Elizabeth's apartment. Before they headed home, Josef made Elizabeth stop at a grocery store and pick up the necessary supplies. He also stopped at Barnes and Nobel to get her a pregnancy book.

It was late when they finally got back and Josef had to carry Elizabeth back up to her apartment. He laid her in her new apartment which was freshly painted and decorated. Josef was pleased to see that the New York Cleaning team had good taste. Josef quickly changed in to the outfit he bought earlier and slipped out, but not before kissing Elizabeth on the forehead.

Josef practically ran into the girl who let him in the hallway. She looked nervous and tried to push her way past him. Josef easily stopped her. "She's sleeping. Let her be."

"Is she alright? What the matter? Why hasn't she been out of her room? Who were those people here today?"

"She's going to fine. 'Those people' are my people, and they were remolding her room. Lizzy needs a fresh start."

"Who are you?" The girl asked, taking in Josef's new clothes and youthful appearance.

Josef chuckled. "As Lizzy said, I'm here uncle. Her very, very rich uncle."

"What happened to her?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What?"

"When did she stop talking to you?"

"After midterms we went to a party. I lost track of her there and didn't see her till the next morning. After that she became distant. I thought she was mad at me for leaving the party with Alex Sherman, but then a few weeks ago she just locked herself in her room and she hasn't come out since. She blared music to cover the crying, but I could still hear it."

Josef nodded. "Can you tell me about the party? Who was there?"

"It was huge. Half the school was there at one point or another. Why does it matter?"

"Lizzy was raped at that party."

The girl gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God, I didn't know. Oh God, I feel horrible. I left her there."

"It's not your fault. The guy drugged her and dragged her off. Lizzy doesn't want me to do anything about it, but in my world a deed like this does not go unanswered."

The girl looked at Josef again. The fury in his voice probably made his sound like an underworld Don when he talked of retribution. "I can take you to the place. They're probably having a party to celebrate the term being finished."

"Thanks. That would be very helpful."

* * *

Lizzy woke up scared. It was morning and it took her a few moments to realize that she was home, but it was different. The place was redecorated. She looked around admiring the furniture and the new room arrangement. _Much better. Why didn't I think of this…_ All of her new clothes were hung up in the closet and her groceries were put neatly away in the closet. He room hadn't looked so neat since she had moved in.

The Cleaner had painted the walls and even replaced the carpets. Instead of a college dorm, her room looked like a New York flat. She noticed that Josef had changed her into a pair of PJ's and tucked her in, but he was nowhere to be seen. She checked the tub to see if he was in the tub with ice, but it didn't look like he'd been there all night, although his suit was hanging neatly in her closet.

Deciding he had stepped out for a bite to eat, she decided to have her own breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down in her new dinning nook to eat. She was browsing the morning paper online when her front door opened. Josef came through the door looking worse than yesterday.

His eyes were yellowed and there as blood all over his jeans and T-shirt. Elizabeth moved across the room to help him to a chair. He was nearly doubled over in pain and he was so light she might have mistaken him for a ghost.

"Josef! What happened?!"

"Blood…fridge…"

Elizabeth understood his plea and ran to her fridge. She had noticed the bottles of blood when she had poured her milk. She brought him the bottle and he downed it, motioning for another. After the fourth bottle his eyes returned to their normal brown.

"What happened, Uncle Josef?"

"I found him."

"Who?"

Josef looked up into her eyes and she understood. Josef had tracked down her attacker. "Did he do this to you?"

Josef chuckled. "Little punk had a switch blade, not that it did him much good. I used it against him."

"Why? You could have snapped his neck before he knew you were anywhere near him."

"I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to plead for mercy before I killed him."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Will the police find his body?"

"I hope so. I left him outside the station with his collection of tapes of all the women he raped."

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth. "There are more?"

"Lots. That bastard had it coming to him. I'm just mad it ended so soon. Were I back home he would have spent weeks in pain before I spared him with death, but I was on a time table. I needed to get back before the sun rose."

"Is that why you're so drained?"

"Yeah and that and the fact that I ended it by drinking from him. Blood is vengeance for vamps so I had to finish it with a bite, but…"

"What?"

"Blood is a powerful substance. It holds many emotions and memories. His memories are something no one should see."

"Did you see…?"

"Yes. I couldn't keep his blood down. I threw up everything and then I had to walk five blocks in the morning sun."

"I'm sorry."

"About what? He deserved it."

"I know. Thanks."

Josef could hear the relief in her voice. She was glad that her attacker was off the streets.

"Come here." Josef opened her arms to hug her, but Elizabeth hesitated, looking at his blood stained clothes. Josef looked down and grimaced. "Right. I think I'll change first. Rain check?"

"Definitely."

Josef grinned and took his suit to the bathroom to chance. Elizabeth was safe, her attacker was dead and he was going to be a great-grand uncle. _These women have been the best things in my life. Them and Mick have made the last fifty years the most enjoyable and emotional of my entire immortal life._

Okay, are you ready? The next chapter starts the reveal of Elizabeth's past!! Please review, my comments have been dropping and I want to know you're still all out there with me!! I'm not abandoning you (like certain networks…)


	14. The Truth Will Set You Free

Okay, First thanks to my amazing beta greenleaf9 and nightcap (she's probably mad that I didn't send this to her before I posted, but I was just too excited to get this part of the reveal to you all!

Second, sorry about the wait, but like I said in other posts, I was at moonlight con this weekend and I had a blast. I got the chance to meet other fanfic writers and show writers! I learned so much and had a wonderful time.

Third, after talking with the writers I need to rescind my comments about them ripping off my fic. They are forbidden from reading the fanfic while writing for the show, just for that reason. While it's not as cool knowing that couldn't have ripped off my idea it is still neat to think that I (and other fanfic writers) are on the same wavelength as the show!

And finally, I will be leaving the country in 40 days. I might not be able to get you regular updates, depending upon my internet capabilities, but don't think I've abandoned you. They will come, however slow…

Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

"Lizzy?" Josef asked. He had snuck out of the bedroom he now shared with Adriana for a midday snack, but he had found Elizabeth curled up on the couch, in her usual brooding spot, staring off into the noon sun.

Josef's voice startled her and she jumped slightly, her heart rate spiking. "Jeeze, Josef! You scared me."

Josef chuckled. "I know, crafty vampire abilities, remember?"

"Yeah, I grew up with you. Somehow I never feared the monsters under my bed…"

Josef grinned. "That's because the biggest monster was giving you a good-night kiss—nothing else would dare harm you." Josef paused for a moment to walk down memory lane, then asked, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm not nocturnal." Elizabeth's voice was slightly harsh and Josef arched his eyebrow, wondering what had put her in such a defensive mood.

"Not out of necessity, like me, but you've been a night owl your whole life."

Elizabeth didn't grace him with a response. She continued to stare off into the bustling city. _What's happened to Lizzy? My Lizzy would never give up snarky banter to watch a city she's seen a thousand times. She's too much like me…_

"Lizzy?" Josef's voice softened as he glided around the couch to sit next to her. "You used to be able to tell me what's wrong. You used to confide in me. I'd like to think that that hasn't changed. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Elizabeth looked up from her musings as if seeing him for the first time. "Josef! You shouldn't be here. The sun—"

"Won't kill me, or have you forgotten?" Josef grinned at her, but he couldn't deny that the noon rays burned his exposed flesh.

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen, which was more shaded than the living room. Elizabeth forcefully sat Josef on one of the bar stools and proceeded to pull a pair of glasses from the cupboard. She poured two large glasses of scotch and downed one. She refilled the glass and downed it again. Josef's eyes widened as she started to pour a third.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. You might want to slow down."

Elizabeth glared at him and forced the other glass into his hand, sitting herself next to him at the bar. "I can't do this sober, so I'm getting drunk. Ask me whatever you want. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Elizabeth sipped at her third glass, grimacing at the taste.

"Why don't you eat something?" Josef suggested, worried about Elizabeth's behavior.

"Damnit, Josef! I'm a big girl. I can look after myself. I'm offering you the truth and all you're worried about is my drinking abilities!"

Josef watched as her face flushed as the alcohol made its way into her system. "That's what father's do, they worry. And even if we've never really said it, I'm the closet thing you have to a father and you will always be my little girl."

"Even when I'm old and grey and you're still as young as ever?" Elizabeth giggled a little.

_Definitely tipsy…_ "Even when you're old and grey. You'll always be younger than me. So don't you go forgetting that." Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him funny. "Good. My next order as your father is for you to have a glass of water."

"Yes, Daaad." Elizabeth held the vowel a little longer than normal and Josef could practically hear the scotch pumping through her veins. "Now, what do you want to ask me?"

Josef didn't know where to begin. She seemed to be offering him an open pass to her life, when all he really wanted to know was what was troubling her that afternoon. _Best to start there and work my way to the bigger stuff._

"Why are you out here brooding?"

"I'm not brooding. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Joey. I was thinking about Joey and his future."

"I told you not to worry about it. I'll take care of everything." Josef tried to comfort her.

"He's not your responsibility. He's mine. And that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then? And everything that is yours is mine. I took on that responsibility long before you were born…with your mother." Josef nearly whispered the last part, but Elizabeth heard him loud and clear, the house was deathly still during the day without its usual gaggle of giggling girls.

Elizabeth looked down into her glass of scotch. "That should never have been your burden to bear."

"Lizzy? What are you not telling me? Why are you worried about Joey's future?"

"I'm not worried about his monetary future. I'm worried about his social well-being. I don't think it is right to raise him in boarding school. He needs a home, some place he can come back to and feel safe. Someplace where people are waiting for him and love him unconditionally…and I…I can't give that to him."

Josef watched as her eyes welled up with tears and she looked away, ashamed at her own weakness.

"You mean you can't raise him."

"Yes," tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I thought I could deal with his paternity, but I can't...I can't even deal with my own paternity."

Josef scooted over closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She molded into his side and continued to cry silently. "He can live here, like your mother and you. The freshies-"

"What about Adriana? And your children?"

"All the more reason, he'll have a family built in."

"No, Josef. He won't be safe here and when it comes down to it, I don't want you to have to choose between him or your own children."

Josef froze. _What does she mean by that? Did she not feel safe here? Is this about her mother?_ "Lizzy? Does this have anything to do with your mother's death?"

"Yes…no…It's complicated."

"Try explaining it to me."

Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath and pushed herself away from Josef. She sat up and took another sip of scotch. "What happened to my mother was tragic, but understandable. If Joey was to live with you it'd be a risk, but your children would be higher on the hit-list than him and I'd bet you'd do anything to save them."

Josef nodded, not completely comfortable talking about his unborn children being kidnapped.

"No, what I'm worried about is what happened to Beth."

"Beth? She was kidnapped, how is that different?"

"Because Coraline wasn't out for vengeance, she wanted to start over and raise a family with Mick, his family. Have you ever wondered why Coraline took _her_?"

Josef was puzzled. "Beth asked me the same question once. I thought it had to do with her blood type…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Lucky chance. Beth was taken because of me."

"What? Why you?" Josef was totally confused.

"I told you once, that I was there that night, at Beth's, the night she was taken. You were having one of your parties and I was spending the night at her house. We had taken a bath and then she asked to wear my nightgown because she thought it was fancy. Remember the old-fashioned one you gave me for my 4th birthday?" Josef nodded. "Well, when Coraline came to take me she didn't know what I looked like, so when she smelled you on my nightgown, she assumed Beth was me."

"But why you? Why did she want you?"

"Because of my paternity," Elizabeth said in a hushed tone.

"You don't know who your father is."

"True, but I do know who my grandfather is."

Josef stared at her, not sure where she was going with this. "Your grandma never mentioned him."

"And with good reason, she didn't want to complicate your life anymore."

"How could it complica-"

"It's Mick."

Josef stopped. He blinked and looked at her. He knew what he'd heard, but somehow his brain refused to believe it. She was looking at him, concerned. Like she thought he was going to explode at any moment. "Josef? Did you hear me? My grandfather is Mick St. John."

"H-How?" Josef stammered.

Elizabeth rolled his eyes. "Well, when a man loves a woman…Come on, Uncle Josef, I think _you_ gave _me_ this lecture."

Josef shook his head. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Grandma told me on her deathbed. She could never figure out how to tell you, but she didn't want the truth to die with her."

Josef swallowed a large mouthful of scotch, letting the amber liquid burn his tongue, just to assure himself that he was awake. _Elizabeth is Mick's granddaughter…Linda was his daughter…How is this possible…? Coraline!_

"Coraline," Josef breathed her name like a curse.

"You got it." Elizabeth smiled. "She picked up Grandma at Mick's place the day after he was turned. Had Grandma been there a day earlier to tell him she was pregnant, Mick's life would have been very different."

"Don't tell him that. He hates himself enough as it is…Have you told him yet?"

"No. I thought you deserved to know first, since you've spent the last 50 years looking after his family."

"You have to tell him."

"How?"

"I don't know…get him drunk, sit him down and have a long chat or just blurt it out. He deserves to know."

"What about Mom?"

"What about her?"

"He's not going to take this knowledge very well, and he was there when she died. Don't you think he's going to go further down the rabbit hole?"

Josef grimaced. "Probably, but he has to hear it soon or later."

"And I opt for later." Josef started to protest, but Elizabeth continued to speak over him. "Look, your wedding is tomorrow. I don't want him to go all depressed and brooding right before your happy day. That wouldn't be fair to Adriana. I promise I'll tell him after the wedding, once you and Adriana are safely away on your honeymoon and nothing can ruin your bliss."

Josef smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "There you go again, looking out for me. It probably is best to hold this until after the wedding, just in case he reacts badly."

"In case? You and I both know that he's not going to take this well."

"That's true, he didn't last time and he's still not over that."

"What?"

"Beth was pregnant when he tried to turn her. That's why I'm her sire. I finished the job because he was too panicked. He's blamed himself for the miscarriage ever since."

Elizabeth stared into her glass. _If he didn't take the miscarriage well, how will he react to finding that he did have a family, but that it slipped through his fingers because of Coraline? How will he react to finding out that his daughter died before he ever got to know her…? Not well, he's not going to take it well at all…_


	15. To Love and Be Loved

This and the next chapter are the epitome of my story, the high point of love, life and hope and an evil cliffie to boot! Mhaaaa haa haa! Hope none of this sounds too corny…but it is a wedding after all people!

I'm going to ask you readers the favor of telling me what you r favorite line was. Please just copy and paste it into a review so I can see what you liked!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**To Love and Be Loved**

"You look beautiful," Beth said in a hushed voice.

Adriana blushed slightly and looked into the mirror. "You really think so?"

"Of course, he won't be able to resist you."

Adriana's smile faded. "Yes he will. He hasn't touched me in months…"

Beth and Elizabeth exchanged a nervous glance. The two had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to calm Adriana's fears before the wedding. They currently occupied the master suit and every conceivable surface was littered with dresses, shoes, make-up and nylons.

"He loves you," Elizabeth said soothingly, sitting on the vanity besides Adriana. "He loves you more than he can express."

"Then why doesn't he touch me?! Why does he shy away from my touch? Is my body that repulsive?" Adriana wailed, starting to cry.

"Adriana don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up," Beth protested, but Adriana just sobbed harder. Elizabeth shot her a glare that clearly said, "Not helping!"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Adriana and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her nerves. "Josef loves you."

"Then why?!"

"He doesn't want to hurt you or the children," Elizabeth said, rubbing Adriana's swollen stomach. "He's so scared of himself that he's trying to protect you by not being around."

"But that's stupid," Adriana protested.

"I know it is, but who said men were smart?" Adriana chuckled lightly through her tears. Elizabeth smiled knowing this was the turning point. "Besides if anyone should be afraid, it's him. You have the power to take away everything he loves."

"Everything?"

"Um-uh, everything. His immortality, his children and most importantly…you. He may not realize how big of a step this is for him, but for him to open up the way he has to you…well, it's something I've never seen before."

"Mick either," Beth added, feeling it was safe to enter the conversation again. "He told me he has never seen Josef like he has around you. He said he's never seen Josef as happy."

"Really?" Adriana looked up from Elizabeth's shoulder into Beth's eyes. Beth smiled and nodded, reassuringly.

Adriana sat back up straight and looked at herself in the mirror. "I've ruined my make-up, I'm sorry Beth…"

Beth held up a hand to silence her. "Don't be. It is easily fixed."

Adriana looked back at the mirror. "I just…I just feel like a fraud. Like this isn't my face, that somehow I'm lying to him when I put all this on. I guess…I guess it's because I've never worn make-up before…"

"Would you feel better without it?" Elizabeth asked.

Adriana looked at her, trying to judge if she was joking. "But you're supposed to wear this stuff when you get married…"

"There's no rule, Adriana. Besides I think there is some rule about marrying a man who was born in the same century as you, so if we're breaking the rules, let's break the rules…I mean, it is _your_ big day after all, you should do what you want."

"But he'll expect me to wear it…"

"He doesn't even expect you to make to the altar. He keeps thinking that you're going to wake up one morning and come to your senses and leave an old man like him in the dust."

"I'd never!"

"I didn't say you would, but don't think you're the only one having fears. He's just as nervous as you are." Elizabeth sat, holding Adriana's hand trying desperately to calm the bride's fears. "Josef would love you and marry you if you walked down there stark naked…maybe even more."

Adriana chuckled and nodded hesitantly, understanding Elizabeth's meaning. _Josef loves me, no matter what I look like…no matter that I'm more than eight months pregnant…he'll love me._

"Beth?" Adriana asked cautiously. "Could you go talk to Mick and see how Josef's doing?" Beth smiled and nodded, quickly disappearing from the room.

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Adriana's hand reassuringly. "Any other fears you want me to dispel?"

Adriana shook her head, then stopped. "Um, Liz?"

"What is it?"

"I need to pee."

Elizabeth smiled. _The plague of pregnant women…_ She helped Adriana up and escorted her to the bathroom. Luckily the dresses were so simple, Adriana didn't need any more help than that.

Elizabeth hastily tried to tidy the room by throwing all the clothes and make-up into two large suitcases Beth had brought over for the occasion. Elizabeth took a moment to admire her dress in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

Adriana and Josef had decided to go with simple attire. In fact, the girls' dresses were more like glorified nightgowns. They were made of an exquisite, white satin that felt like clouds on Elizabeth's skin. If she couldn't feel it's coolness she wouldn't have know it was there, it was so light.

The dresses were well cut and tailor made. They dipped low in the front and hugged each of the girls' curves. The only difference between Adriana's and Elizabeth's was the lace work at the hem of Adriana's. It was also simplistic, but stylish.

The men were wearing matching, white satin PJ's. Josef had opted out of his usual suit, going for casual over fancy. Elizabeth had to agree that the men (Josef, Mick and Adriana's father, Raj) all looked dashing in the outfits when she saw them earlier.

Adriana emerged from the bathroom and Elizabeth helped her back to the vanity. "Okay, let's get that make-up off…"

Beth made her way downstairs to the currently unoccupied freshie wing. Josef, Mick and Raj had taken the room closest to the living room as their headquarters. Beth came across Raj in the hallway showing Joey how to tie the drawstrings on his pants.

Beth had to smile. Joey was adorable in his white satin PJ's. That's not actually what they were called, Raj referred to them as churidar and kurta, but it was just easier for Beth to think of them as PJ's. She wasn't complaining though. They were beautiful, comfortable and light.

After giving Joey a reassuring smile she asked Raj where Mick was. Raj pointed towards the room and led Joey to the kitchen for a snack before the ceremony.

Beth knocked lightly on the bedroom door, then entered. Josef was pacing along the far side of the bed and Mick was standing on the opposite side, trying to talk to him.

"Josef, calm down. Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know? Are you physic, Mick? What if I choke? What if she decides not to show?" Josef paced faster.

Beth smiled and shook her head. Mick glanced over at her and forced a smile, pleading with his eyes for some help. Beth walked up to where Josef was pacing and lightly grabbed his arm. "Josef," Josef stopped and looked at her. "You're worrying about nothing, just like she is-" Josef cut her off.

"She's worried?! No, no, no, she needs to stay calm, she can't be nervous. It's bad for the babies. I have to see her…" Josef headed for the door way, but Mick stopped him.

"No, the ceremony is about to start. Everything will be fine." Josef shot Mick a death glare and turned back to Beth.

"She's not getting cold feet is she? Because you tell her it's okay, I'll wait however long she needs…"

Beth chuckled slightly. "No, she's worried that you're getting cold feet. Mick's right, there's no need to worry. You two are both getting worked up for nothing."

Josef didn't try to run from the room again when Mick let go, but he looked no more at ease. _I guess 400 years doesn't prepare you for marriage any better that 25…_Beth thought. Beth kissed Mick on the cheek, then patted Josef's arm reassuringly before heading for the door.

At the door she turned back. "Oh, Josef," Josef turned to look at her. "Be sure to hold her while you dance, she thinks you don't want to touch her." Beth didn't give him time to reply as she shut the door. She headed for the patio to make sure everything was ready.

Beth was joined moments later by Mick on the patio. She smiled, enjoying the view of him in white satin. Mick caught her gaze and smiled back. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he approached.

"Just how much I like Adriana and Josef's choice of attire. If we had a few more minutes…"

Mick smiled back at her, but shook his head. His soon to be wife had many carnal desires that on a normal day he was glad to satisfy, but not right now.

"What were you thinking?" Beth asked.

"How much more of a mess I'm going to be on _our_ wedding day."

Beth grinned, but the joy didn't quite reach her eyes. Mick was still distant, some days were worse than others and Beth could never tell what was going to set him off.

They straightened the patio furniture in silence. Josef and Adriana had opted for a quiet wedding. It matched the simplicity of their choice of clothes. The only guests were Elizabeth and Joey. Mick was Josef's best man and Beth was the maid of honor. Raj would be administering the ceremony and Josef and Adriana would be saying their own vows.

They chose to have the ceremony and reception on the patio beside the pool overlooking LA. A small arbor had been set up to house the ceremony. The sun was just setting behind the hill and the vows would be finished before it was dark. Adriana had joked about it being the sunset of their life together (sunset being equivalent to sunrise for vampires). The reception would offer good drinks, provided by Beth's freshies, and some food for the humans.

The sun rested behind the hills now and Beth nodded to Mick to go fetch Josef. Raj and Joey made their way from the kitchen to the patio. Beth took Joey's hand and led him upstairs to his mother.

They found Elizabeth washing away the last of Adriana's make-up.

"See, with a face like yours, who needs make-up?" Elizabeth asked. Adriana smiled and grasped her hand in thanks.

"You look beautiful," Beth commented. The pair turned to look at Beth and Joey. Josef ran across the room to his mother and Elizabeth hugged him a bit hesitantly.

"It's time," Beth said holding her hand out for Adriana.

* * *

"Adriana, I love you more than immortality. I would do anything, be anyone for you. I love your spirit, your audacity, and your kindness. I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking and when I am. I love you more than my undead existence. You have brought meaning, caring, friendship, heartache and tears into my life. You have made me feel again. You have given me life. And for that I pledge my existence to you and only you. I love you with all my being. I am yours."

"Josef, you are my happiness. You've brought sunlight and joy into my dark existence. You have given me a purpose and the greatest gift a man can give a woman. I love you now and always. You are my reason for breathing, you make my heart beat, you are my better half, my life, my soul, my mate."

The happy couple stared into each other's eyes, preparing to take the next step into eternity. The setting was perfect, the sun was slowly slipping behind the hills and there was a slight breeze to catch the loose garments of the wedding party and make the hot evening bearable.

Raj nodded, "You may kiss. And with this kiss seal your love for now and all eternity."

Josef leaned in to Adriana and caught her mouth in his. Adriana whimpered and Beth stiffened as the smell of blood filled the air. Josef had sealed the ceremony, by first biting his own and then Adriana's tongue, causing their blood to mix with their kiss.

Josef pulled back and swallowed his mouthful of blood savoring the sensation as it rolled down his throat. Adriana swallowed as well and smiled at him. Josef grinned back and caught her lips for another kiss, pulling her closer to him while he delicately stoked her belly.

The small crowd applauded and the two broke apart. "I love you," Josef whispered.

"I love you too," Adriana replied.

"Who's up for a drink?" Raj asked. The crowd murmured in agreement and they headed over to the patio table that had been decorated with flowers, food and bottles of fresh blood and liquor.

"What's your poison?" Mick asked Josef.

"Macallan Scotch, cut with AB-" Josef replied.

"Going for the expensive stuff I see…"

"It's my wedding, isn't it?"

"That it is," Mick replied, pouring Josef's drink. "Only happens once a lifetime."

"You can say that again," Josef muttered.

"What was that?" Adriana asked.

Josef smiled down at her. "I said, 'You can say that again.'"

"Why? Not planning on getting married again anytime soon?" she asked.

Josef rolled his eyes. "Why would I when I already have the best woman by my side?—no offense Beth."

"None taken," Beth replied as Josef and Adriana shared another tender kiss.

"What am I going to do with you?" Adriana giggled as Josef released her lips.

Josef raised his eyebrows. "I could think of a few things…"

Adriana blushed and Josef leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Dance with me?" he whispered into her ear.

Adriana giggled. "But there's no band-"

She was cut off by the sound of a violin tuning. Adriana and the rest of the crowd turned to watch as a five piece band set up on the lawn.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made a last minute change. I realized I really wanted a first dance with you," Josef whispered in Adriana's ear.

Adriana smiled and nodded her head. Josef slid his hand around her waist and held onto her other. He waited for the music to start and twirled her around the patio. Adriana felt light headed, but the grace of her vampire husband kept her on her feet.

The crowd watched as the couple had their first dance as man and wife and when it was over, Mick offered his hand to Beth who gladly accepted.

"Excuse me little man." Raj addressed Joey. "Would you mind if I stole your mother for a dance?"

Joey shook his head and Raj offered his arm to Elizabeth who accepted. He spun her onto the dance floor and the three pairs spun in perfect unison.

Joey stuffed the little balled sweets into his mouth, causing the sticky syrup to run down his front. Elizabeth finished her dance with Raj and came over to scold him for his gluttony.

"Joey, you've ruined your shirt…" Elizabeth protested, trying to pull the sweets from his hand

Joey twisted out of her grip and dashed for the house grabbing another handful of sweets on the way. Raj stopped him at the door, picking him up. "Where are you going? The party's out here."

Joey struggled in Raj's arms, getting the sticky syrup all over Raj as well. Elizabeth walked over to the pair, apologizing, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Raj replied setting Joey down. "I was thinking it was getting a little hot as it was." Raj proceeded to unbutton Joey's shirt and remove it and his own. He tossed on the couch in the living room and returned with a rag to clean Joey off.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to…" Elizabeth started to protest.

"No problem, Miss. I raised Adriana. I've dealt with worse."

By this time the dancing couples had stopped and were watching Joey and Raj. Adriana blushed at her father's statement, but Josef hugged her to his side, smiling.

"You know, I think Raj is right. It is getting a little warm. Ladies, do you mind?" Josef started to unbutton his shirt and the girls all shook their heads. Josef grinned tossing his shirt to the side.

"Finally," Mick moaned as he pulled his shirt off too.

Beth gasped. "Did I say you could take your shirt off?" she mocked. Mick grinned and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Josef shook his head and turned to Adriana. Raj stepped up. "Excuse me, but could I have a dance with the bride?"

Josef smiled and held out her hand for him. "Of course." Adriana smiled and spun onto the floor with her father.

Josef sought out Elizabeth and pulled her away from scolding Joey to dance with him. He spun her around and held her close enough to whisper into her ear. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow," she replied.

* * *

The evening proceeded, getting rowdier with the more alcohol they consumed. At one point the band struck up an Irish jig to which the guys all three fell in step. The girls clapped along and Elizabeth finally joined them, showing up all, but Josef.

Adriana smiled and laughed through the whole evening and Josef rarely left her side. Joey had curled up in a chair and was fast asleep. The band was winding down and the couples danced in slow, lazy circles around the patio.

"Is this everything you dreamed about?" Josef whispered as he rested his head against Adriana's.

"Yes and so much more." Adriana smiled.

"Anything you would have changed? Any regrets?"

Adriana froze, suddenly. Josef stopped and stared at her. There was an odd, shocked, pained look on her face.

"Adriana? Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Josef asked, worried that he'd said something wrong.

Adriana looked up at him and opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly doubled over gasping in pain.

"Adriana?!" Josef was at her side supporting her. "Tell me what's wrong." The small crowd had stopped. The music had died as they all focused their attention on the bride and groom.

Adriana clutched her stomach. "Josef," she gasped. "I think my water just broke."

How's that for an ending? Remember to please review with your favorite line!


	16. To Love Unconditionally

Sorry to my beta's. I am posting this without their approval, so excuse the typos. I am going camping tomorrow and we leave a 6am (currently midnight) and I wanted to get this up before I left. I hope to come back to many wonderful comments!

I know your all waiting for that big reveal, but I'm pushing it back…again. We had to have the birth scene first and with all the excitement Liz forgot to tell Mick.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**To Love Unconditionally**

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Adriana, sweetie, how are you doing?" Josef asked, supporting his wife as they arrived at the hospital.

"How am I do-AAAGGGHHH!" Adriana tried to be sarcastic, but was cut off by another wave of pain.

Josef grimaced and held onto her tighter as they entered. Mick, Beth, Raj, Elizabeth and Joey were right on their heels.

"Wheelchair please!" Beth yelled to the nurse at the counter. The woman took one look at Adriana clutching her swollen stomach and grabbed a chair from behind the counter, hurrying forward.

"Who's your doctor?" The nurse asked Josef, eyeing the party's odd attire. They were still all in their wedding outfits which looked like matching fancy PJ's.

Josef helped Adriana into the chair. "Dr. Shepherd," he replied to the nurse. She nodded and went back to her desk to page him. By this time another nurse had arrived to lead them to the maternity ward.

Everyone rushed down the hallway. Josef was at Adriana's side as the nurse pushed the wheelchair. He was trying to keep track of Adriana's and the children's heartbeats, but Adriana's screams kept distracting him.

The nurse stopped at another desk as they entered the maternity ward and asked the nurse there for an empty room.

"Who's the father?" the nurse at the station asked.

"I am," Josef replied, tearing his eyes away from Adriana, but still listening to her vitals intently.

"I have some paperwork for you. The rest of you will have to wait out here. Take her to room 409," the nurse instructed.

Josef watched as Adriana was wheeled away. The nurse shoved a stack of forms in his face and told him to fill out his insurance information. Josef looked back from where Adriana was just wheeled into a room and glared at the nurse. If she had any concern for her life or her job, she would have let Josef follow his wife.

"If I buy the hospital will they treat her?" Josef growled.

"Sorry, sir, but that business deal would take longer than the labor. Just fill out the paper work."

Josef grabbed the stack of papers and headed towards the lobby. His senses were all still tuned in on Adriana, making sure she was alright. He headed to where the crowd was sitting and handed the paperwork to Elizabeth and his cell phone to Beth.

"Anything you need to know is in there," he said nodding to the cell phone. "Please give those back to the bitch behind the desk."

The nurse came out from behind the desk. "_Excuse_ me, sir, but you are suppose to fill out the paperwork."

Josef turned on her, his eyes paling, not able to fully hold the monster within back. "I don't do paperwork. It's why I have underlings." Josef snarled.

Beth looked at him offended, but Mick laid his hand on her leg to calm her, shaking his head slightly. This was not a time to mess with Josef. If anything got between him and the room where Adriana was they were likely to lose their head.

The nurse saw the murder in his eyes and backed down in fear. Josef turned and headed for Adriana's room. Elizabeth set to work on the paperwork, unphased. Beth looked at her questioningly.

Elizabeth chuckled at Beth's reaction. "Don't feel offended. Josef is very protective and this is a very stressful thing. You should have seen how he was when Joey was born…or me for that matter. Grandma used to tell stories of that day…"

"Did he threaten to buy the hospital then too?" Mick asked.

Elizabeth's grin widened farther as she continued with the paperwork.

"What?" Beth asked, feeling the absolute glee coming from Elizabeth.

"He didn't threaten. He did." Mick and Beth gawked at her. Elizabeth chuckled. "I guess he was so stressed he forgot that he already owns the hospital, so this paperwork is superfluous."

Elizabeth started to giggle and after a moment of shock, Mick and Beth joined in. _No wonder Josef always sent his freshies here…_ Beth mused.

* * *

Josef entered Adriana's room. Her worry and pain hit him like a sledge hammer in the stomach. He stopped at the door and took a moment to calm himself. Adriana didn't need any extra stress.

Josef approached the bed and smiled down at her. Adriana's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. Before she could make some comment about how this was his fault a contraction caused her to gasp in pain.

Josef grasped her hand, sitting on the bed next to her. He smiled down at her sweaty face. He almost felt his dead heart beat at the love he felt for her at the moment.

"You are beautiful," he said, placing his cool hand against her warm forehead.

Adriana started to glare at him, but his cool hand felt so good that she just took a deep breath and closed her eyes to the sensation. Josef filled his entire being with the love he felt for her, his wife, and let it pour out of him. Adriana felt his emotion and he watched as she visibly relaxed at his touch.

A nurse hurried in and checked on Adriana's progress. She hurried out again, giving the couple a slight smile. Josef and Adriana were lost in their own little world. Josef's hand was still holding Adriana's but the other was running across her face and neck, trying to cool her off. Their eyes were caught in a stare and every once and awhile Adriana would wince as a contraction hit, but on the whole, she felt extremely relaxed and safe.

"Your enthralling me," she said.

Josef smiled. "Of course. I got you into this situation. It's the least I can do to ease the pain."

Adriana winced and smiled back. "You're wonderful."

Josef chuckled. "You're only saying that because I'm enthralling you. If I wasn't you'd be screaming and cursing my name," Adriana winced at the pain of another contraction. "See what I mean?"

Adriana smiled. "Yes, but no matter what I said, I'd still love you."

Josef's voice caught in his throat so he kissed Adriana to express his happiness. The kiss ended quickly as another powerful contraction caused Adriana to gasp.

Dr. Shepherd walked into the room. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Really close," Josef answered as Adriana gritted her teeth.

Dr. Shepherd lifted the blanket around Adriana's waist. "Oh yeah, she's fully dilated. Let me scrub, get my gloves and find a nurse."

Josef nodded never looking away from Adriana. She was breathing heavily and he was worried about her heart rate, which had spiked in the last few minutes. He was doing his best to keep the pain at bay but apparently labor was worse than a vampire bite because he only seemed to be dulling the pain.

Dr. Shepherd returned with a short woman who Josef recognized immediately as a fellow vampire. Apparently she had been informed upon his and Adriana's relationship because she didn't bat and eye at the fact that he was a vampire.

"Josef, Adriana, this is Nurse Kutty. She will be helping me today," Dr. Shepherd introduced the woman. Josef nodded and the woman returned the gesture. Dr. Shepherd took his position as the foot of the bed.

"Okay, Josef, I need you to stop enthralling her. Adriana, after the next contraction I need you to push, okay?"

Josef nodded and stood next to the bed, grasping Adriana's hand. He stopped enthralling her and she ground her teeth against the pain.

"Breath, Adriana, breath," Dr. Shepherd coaxed. Josef rubbed her hand as Adriana started puffing breaths of air. Suddenly, she screamed in pain as a contraction hit.

"PUSH!"

* * *

"Done," Elizabeth announced cheerfully. She stood up and headed for the nurses' station to give the paperwork to the bitchy nurse.

Joey was curled up on Raj's lap asleep and Beth's head was leaning on Mick's shoulder. Raj chuckled as Joey rolled around in his sleep and almost fell off his lap.

Beth looked over at them. "Why isn't he curled up with his mom?" she asked.

Raj looked up from stroking Joey's hair. "I'm not sure, but I have lots of experience reading relationships and I would guess that Joey and Liz are not that close."

"Why?"

"Again, I don't know, but she was very young when he was born and the absence of a father would indicate that he may have been…unexpected. Depending upon the circumstances of his birth, he might be a reminder to her of something she would rather forget. You're her friend, didn't she ever mention it to you?"

"No. I didn't even know she had a son until he appeared at Josef's house and called her 'Mom.' I asked her about it, but she avoided me. Why did she keep him if he reminds her of something she doesn't want to remember?"

Raj shrugged. "Love is a mysterious thing, believe me. Love between a child and a parent will always be there, but it might not always be obvious. Liz loves and cares for Joey, but she shies away from being around him."

Beth nodded and looked up at Mick. He was starring off into the distance and pained look on his face. She could feel the depression flowing from him and couldn't understand it. He hadn't been like this since she was turned.

"Mick, honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Mick looked away from the wall that he had been staring at. "Uh…nothing," he replied.

He looked down at her and she felt another wave of depression with a pang of…_Guilt! Guilt? Why is he guilty, unless…oh God, he's thinking about my turning and the…_

Beth placed her hand on his arm. "Mick? Is this about the miscarriage?"

Mick's eyes shot to hers. At first they showed shock, but they softened into a deep sadness that melted Beth's undead heart. "Mick, love, it wasn't your fault…"

Mick swallowed hard. "Yes it was. You should be here now too…"

Beth tried to smile. "I am here now."

Mick glared at her. She knew that not what he meant, but she was trying to lighten the mood. She didn't need Mick brooding about the loss of their child. It was over, done with, not an option any longer. Mick should be happy for Josef, but all he would see when he looked at the babies was his own lost family.

Beth knew there was nothing she could say to comfort him, so she just stroked his arm, lovingly, and leaned against his shoulder to remind him that she was there with him and she wasn't going anywhere.

Elizabeth returned, angry. Apparently she had argued with the nurse over the forms and finally had to pull the 'Josef owns the hospital card' to get the woman off her case.

A loud, prolonged scream came from Adriana's room and then the sharp, shrill, screech of an infant. Raj, Elizabeth and Beth all smiled at each other. The first of the twins was born.

* * *

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced holding the infant as the doctor cut the cord. Josef and Adriana were beaming as the gazed at their daughter. Too quickly the nurse took the child away to clean it up.

Josef was still clutching Adriana's hand, glad that he was a vampire and the crushed bones could heal instantly. He stroked Adriana's face and smiled, enthralling her again to lessen the pain.

Adriana slimed back weakly. "A girl."

"Yes, a girl." Josef replied not able to contain his joy and love. Adriana cocked her eyebrow at him as his face paled and his fangs extended. Apparently anger wasn't the only emotion that brought forth the vampire.

"Adriana, I'm going to need you to start pushing again soon," Dr. Shepherd said. "The next baby is in position and ready."

Adriana sighed, relieved. "Thank God, I just want to get this over with."

Josef and Dr. Shepherd smiled at her tired statement. "Josef, you have to stop enthralling her again so she can push."

Josef looked at Adriana and cupped her cheek, giving her a quick kiss before he pulled back to stare at her again. Adriana gritted her teeth and nodded and Josef stopped enthralling her. Adriana winced in pain as the contractions started again. Either she was numb from the first one or just too tired to care, but the pain seemed less the second time through.

"Push!" the doctor coaxed.

* * *

Beth was pacing the lobby. She couldn't sit still. She wanted to break through the door to get to Josef and Adriana and see the babies. She could hear everything going on in the room, but she wanted to see, to hold the first little girl in her hands.

And she was trying to get away from Mick. She was so excited for Josef and Adriana and she didn't want to ruin the mood by sitting next to Mick. She had thought of sending him home, but thought better of it. Mick would take it a dismissal on her part and think she was mad at him. Which she was, but not for the reasons he thought. She wasn't mad because he had killed their child, but because he was ruining the happiness of his best friend.

Elizabeth was nodding off in her chair and Joey was still fast asleep in Raj's lap. Beth felt his excitement and joy at the prospect of being a grandfather (well, a 16th great grandfather).

Beth heard the faint cry of the second baby and the nurse's proclamation of another girl. Beth smirked. _I guess there is a God after all and he defiantly has a sense of humor…Josef with twin girls! That is just cruel…and slightly justified…_ Beth couldn't decide who would have it worse the girls or Josef. _Time will tell…_

But Beth could imagine that the girls would not have any easy time dating with Josef for a father or that Josef would have a heart attack the moment his 'babies' came home pregnant. At least Adriana would be there to referee and help calm both parties down. Beth didn't envy her for the next twenty years.

* * *

"Another girl."

Adriana collapsed back onto the bed, still breathing heavily. Josef immediately enthralled her to remove the remaining pain. The nurse whisked the child off again and Dr. Shepherd proceeded to clean up.

Adriana's eyes closed as the pain eased, still clutching at Josef's hand. Josef freed himself from her grip and flexed his hand, making sure everything was back in place, then he rolled up the sleeve of his white satin wedding outfit and bit down.

He offered his wrist, dripping with blood, to Adriana. She was roused by the scent and latched on immediately. She felt herself strengthen with each mouthful and was grateful to taste the love that flowed in Josef's veins.

Dr. Shepherd watched as Josef fed her, most likely taking mental notes for his private study of the odd couple. Finally, Adriana pulled back. Josef looked pale and tired, but he was smiling so wide his face was likely to split in two.

Adriana smiled back at him. "We did it," she said.

"Yes, honey, _you_ did it. You've done the impossible and had a vampire's baby."

"Babies," she corrected him. Just then the nurse returned, wheeling in a cart, holding the two girls.

Josef stood up and was around the bed in an instant, staring down at them as the nurse placed the cart next to the bed. Tenderly, Josef leaned down and picked up one of the girls. She cooed at his cool touch, but didn't cry.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Josef asked Adriana. Adriana's eyes were brimming with tears of joy and she nodded her head furiously. Slowly, Josef handed the little girl off to her mother. Adriana stared down at the girl in fascination. She kissed her forehead gently and looked up at Josef who had his arm wrapped around her and was staring down, lovingly at his wife and daughter. Adriana stretched up and kissed Josef's lips, tenderly.

Suddenly, a wail from behind them reminded them that there was another little one. Josef chuckled as he turned back to the crib. He picked up the crying baby who stopped the moment she was in his arms. Josef rocked her back and forth as he walked back to the edge of the bed.

"She's a little attention seeker. We're going to have our hands full…" Josef said as he held her. The little girl reached her arm out and grasped Josef's finger. The wave of love that flowed from Josef nearly knocked Adriana off the bed. She looked over to see the most beautiful scene she would ever witness, no matter how long she lived.

Josef's eyes were full of every emotion a human (or vampire) could feel. Love for this little life that had touch his so deeply, fear that it might slip away, happiness for the moment, hate for the person who would take her away, hope for the future and many, many, more. Josef leaned down slowly, placing his lips on her forehead. He closed his eyes and shook with the emotions he felt.

"They're perfect," he whispered after a long moment of silence.

"They are," Adriana agreed. "What should we name them?"

Josef looked down at the girl in his hands, who was still clutching his finger. Nothing could possible begin to describe her. Josef suddenly realized how pointless choosing names were. There was nothing that could sum up this life, his daughter.

"Diana," Josef whispered.

"What?" Adriana asked.

"Diana," Josef looked up to meet Adriana's curious eyes. "As in the Roman goddess of beauty, the hunt and the moon."

Adriana smiled. "Perfect."

"And her?" Josef asked, nodding towards the girl Adriana was holding.

"Amrita."

"Beautiful. What does it mean?"

"Immortal," Adriana smiled, looking at the little girl in her arms.

"Perfect," Josef commented. "I guess that solves the name issue." Adriana smiled at him and then went back to admiring the little girl in her arms.

The door opened behind them and a small, blond head peeked in. "Is it alright for family to come in?"

Josef looked around at Beth and nodded. Dr. Shepherd and the nurse had disappeared for the moment. Beth bounded into the room followed closely by Elizabeth and Raj carrying Joey then Mick.

Josef could feel Mick's depression immediately, but the girls' enthusiasm quickly drowned him out.

"Oh God, Josef, they're beautiful."

"Adriana, dear, you did a spectacular job."

"What are their names?"

"This is Diana and Adriana is holding Amrita," Josef told the girls.

Beth and Elizabeth continued to coo over the babies. Raj handed Joey to Mick—who was slightly surprised to find himself holding the boy—and slipped around to the far side of the bed to kiss Adriana on the head.

"I'm very proud of you, dear."

"Thanks, Dad. Josef helped a lot."

Raj looked up at Josef. "You take good care of her, son."

"I will," Josef promised.

Raj looked back down at Adriana and chuckled.

"What is it, Dad?" Adriana asked.

"You don' have to worry about your husband forgetting your anniversary or your children's birthday."

Adriana chuckled. "Yeah or he'll forget both. And there is still my birthday to remember…"

Josef tried to glare at her, but he was too happy to even fake being mad and they all just broke down laughing.

Dr. Shepherd came back into the room and smiled at the pleasant, love filled atmosphere. "I have a few things to talk to you about."

The room went quite and he addressed Josef and Adriana. "First off the babies are fine. Healthy as any normal child…"

"But…" Josef prompted.

"As you well know, they are far from normal. The nurse found nothing that would indicate any problems, but they are a very unique hybrid and they may develop complications."

"What kind of complications?" Adriana asked, worried.

"It could be as simple as growing fangs to the vampire half trying to consume the human half and in the process killing itself."

"But Adriana's fine and she's a half-vampire," Beth protested.

"True, but these children have a half-vampire mother and a vampire father."

"Who was mortal at conception," Beth argued.

"Uh, I still was a vampire too. Remember, I reverted I wasn't re-turned," Josef added.

"Yes, well, as I said, your situation is…unique. You should remember to keep an extra eye on them and alert me if anything suspicious happens."

"That won't be a problem." Elizabeth observed. "I'd be amazed if they were _ever_ set down."

The crowd chuckled and Beth tuned out the discussion on their possible eating habits to watch Mick. He had been standing by the door since they entered, but he was no longer filled with depression or regret like he had been in the lobby.

He was holding Joey, cradled to his chest with his head on Mick's shoulder. Mick was supporting him with one arm (which would have been impossible if he wasn't a vampire) and softy stroking his back with the other.

Joey looked content and Mick was…at peace. Beth was surprised that Mick felt so relaxed holding Joey. She hadn't seen him like this since her turn. It almost made her jealous, but she was more relieved than anything. Mick was in his own little world holding the boy and that kept the emotions Josef's girls brought to the surface at bay.

Beth smiled as she observed the pair. Joey looked like he belonged in Mick's arms. If she were just a normal passerby she would have thought that Joey was Mick's son. He had his same dark wavy hair, same eyes, same nose…_Actually, they do look like father and son…_

Beth walked over to Mick and put her arm around his waist. Mick looked down at her and smiled. Not a forced smile, not a painful smile, but a real, honest to goodness, happy, smile. He leaned down and kissed Beth. She smiled back at him.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"He's adorable," Mick observed. "And so very well behaved."

"Yes. I'm sorry this is so hard for you, Mick."

Mick's smile faltered a little. "I'm trying. It's just so hard…"

"I know," Beth whispered leaning into him for comfort.

"But I am really happy for Josef."

Beth grinned, her head still resting on his side and her arm around his waist. "I am too. I can't wait to see how he handles two teenage girls…"

Beth giggled and Mick joined her quietly, so as not to wake Joey.

"Well, I think that is all the advise I can offer," Dr. Shepherd summed up. "I recommend you get a lot of rest because you won't be very soon." The party chuckled lightly and a wheel chair was brought in for Adriana.

"I can walk, thank you," Adriana protested.

"Sorry, ma'am, hospital policy," the attendant stated. Adriana begrudgingly sat in the chair. Josef's blood had stopped all the pain. To look at her you wouldn't know that she had just given birth a few hours earlier. She looked as wonderful as ever and her stomach was back to the way it was before she was pregnant.

Elizabeth grumbled something about stupid vampires and their stupid healing abilities that caused the room to break out in laughter. Mick handed Joey off to Elizabeth who was accompanying Josef, Adriana and the girls home. Beth and he were planning on taking their car back to their place, since it was nearly sunrise.

Once outside the hospital, Adriana stood up and walked to where the car was waiting at the curb. Raj hugged her tightly, congratulating her again and telling her to call if she ever needed anything. Then he shook Josef's hand and said he was pleased to have him as a son-in-law.

"Are you leaving?" Beth asked.

"Yes, dear. I have a life to get back to and Adriana doesn't need me in hers. She is a big girl and she has a wonderful husband who will look after her and Diana and Amrita."

Raj hugged Beth then Elizabeth and finally he shook hands with Josef. He hugged Adriana one last time and headed for a taxi to go to the airport.

Josef got Adriana into to the car with the babies and Elizabeth with Joey in her lap. Beth leaned in the window and played with Amrita's tiny hands one last time.

"Beth, let her sleep. You can come by soon and see her again," Josef protested.

Beth pulled away with a sad look on her face and backed into Mick's hard chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they waved goodbye to the car.

"How long before we can go over?" Beth asked.

Mick chuckled. "The doctor said they should wait for a week before having company."

"We're not company, we're family," Beth protested.

Mick smiled at her. "You know they are going to be protective, so let's wait at least three days before trying to go over."

Beth pouted. "What are we going to do for _three_ days?"

Mick smiled. "I could think of a few things…"

Beth whipped around, shocked. Mick hadn't been in the mood since her turn. She usually had to force him into bed and now he was offering three days in heaven? Well, she wasn't going to complain and it would definitely help pass the time.

Mick crushed his lips to hers with a hunger she hadn't felt in months. _This is going to be the best wait I've ever had…_


	17. The Child Saves the Day

Greeting's from India!

After 43 hours of airplane and airports I am here and all my stuff is too! I have had a very exciting first day. (I spent the night in the Delhi airport!) We were finally given a chance to shower and eat then we are going sightseeing.

I have already suffered a little culture shock. Just stepping of the plane was an experience. Everything you heard about India is true…the cows in the street, the beggars, the poor, the squalor, the road side temples, and yet there is still a beauty that can't be explained.

Everyone I have met has been really nice and helped me get where I was going (I've already been lost 3 times!) I am also a freak show. The group of other white student and I are constantly being stared at. I was afraid there was going to be more than a few accidents as the motorcycles watched us!

Can't wait to start my adventures, so I'm off, I'll write again soon!

Here it is, the big reveal. I know you've been waiting for this and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Child Saves the Day**

"Where are they? Where are they?" Beth demanded as she burst through the door. Josef snaked his arm around her waist to hold her out his side and keep her from tearing the house apart until she found the girls. She didn't like the hindrance and she snarled at Josef as she strained against his arm.

"Easy there, girl. The babies are sleeping and I'd like to keep it that way, Adriana really could use the rest," Josef replied, soothing Beth.

Mick chuckled and followed Beth through the door. "Nice catch," he commented to Josef, who was still retraining Beth. "I've had to lock her in the bedroom all week."

"Oh really? Is that where you were? I wondered why you hadn't been by yet, have a good time?" Josef smirked.

Mick grinned. "We did. I have to say it was the most enjoyable babysitting I ever had to do. It would have been longer, but she was so insistent one meeting her 'nieces' that I couldn't restrain her anymore."

"I thank you for that. The last week has taken some getting used to. I never knew babies could cry so much and at such volumes."

"What? You put them down long enough for them to miss you?" Beth asked, finally stopping he futile attempts to loosen Josef's grip.

"Yes. I don't want to coddle them, but then they cry and we're back to step one."

Mick chuckled. "Well, We'll let them sleep," Beth started to pout at this statement. "They're bound to wake-up some time, in the meantime we can chat."

"Good idea. I'll get the drinks," Josef said, heading for the kitchen. He returned shortly and joined Mick and Beth on the couch. "Well, I have to say I've missed you two this last week. You've been such a part of my life and didn't notice it until your absence."

"Thanks," Mick and Beth chimed together.

"I was lucky Lizzy was here or I'd have been completely lost."

"She's here?" Beth asked, disappointment in her voice.

Josef chuckled. "Yes. She lives here, silly. She's been busy with Joey through to. Actually…Mick would you come with me?"

Mick nodded and stood up to follow Josef out back to the patio. Beth stood up curiously and followed a little ways behind. She watched as Elizabeth appeared from somewhere out on the lower lawn. Elizabeth looked slightly nervous and Mick was confused, but Josef gave them a reassuring smile and headed back to Beth.

"What was that about?" Beth asked.

"Nothing that concerns you at this moment. Do you want to see the girls?" Josef asked, trying to distract Beth from the conversation on the porch.

Beth nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay, but remember, they are sleeping so you have to be very quite…"

* * *

"Mick, Lizzy has something to tell you."

"What?" Mick asked and Elizabeth approached.

Elizabeth hung her head and looked away from the pair. "It's okay," Josef put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "He'll understand." With that, Josef turned around and walked back inside the house.

"What will I understand?" Mick asked Elizabeth.

"I..uh…" Elizabeth fidgeted with her shirt. "Can we sit down?" She asked, pointing to a couple of lawn chairs.

Mick nodded and joined her. It took Elizabeth a moment to compose her thoughts and she took a large breath of air before speaking. "Do you remember much about before you were turned?"

"Yes. I never want to forget my humanity. Why? Has Josef offered to turn you?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, no. I was trying to see if you remembered much about the weeks right before you were turned."

"Oh. Well…I was obsessed with Coraline at that point in time. It is all a kind of blur of parties, cocktails and sex."

Elizabeth swallowed thickly. "How about before you met Coraline? Was there someone else?"

Mick paused to think and Elizabeth waited with baited breath. "Well, there was my best friend's wife and the daughter of one of my bosses and a waitress at a gig."

"What do you remember about the waitress?"

"Beautiful, sad, alone, high-spirited…Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you remember her name?"

"Morgan, I remember because she reminded me of the tales of Morrigan that my mother used to tell me; powerful, sexual, and terrifying all at the same—Oh my God! Morgan!"

Mick's head jerked around to stare at Elizabeth. "Your grandmother Morgan? Josef's house manager?"

"One and the same," Elizabeth said, relieved that he had come to the conclusion on his own.

"Than that means…did she follow me into this life or did she work for Josef before? No, no, that can't be, she was a lowly waitress when I met her…Why didn't she ever say anything?"

"Because she was embarrassed and a little afraid. There's more to the story then you relaize…"

"Please tell me the rest…"

"Okay, but I want you to promise me that you won't blame my grandmother or Josef for anything that happened."

"Of course."

Elizabeth stared into his eyes to make sure he had understood, then she stated her story, "You met my grandmother in 1952, before you and married Coraline a month later. You never saw her again, but that was not for lack of trying on her part. She showed up at your doorstep the day after you married Coraline and was turned. Coraline had come back to clear out your apartment before she faked your death and found my grandmother there. She brought her here to Josef to 'take care of,' but Josef was so impressed by her attitude that he hired her instead."

"So she blames me for being forced into this world? Josef once told me that she knew too much and that he could never let her go…"

"I'm not finished. Morgan didn't show up alone. My mother was with her." Elizabeth hoped Mick would put two and two together.

"Linda? But she did have a kid when I met her and she wasn't pregnant…"

"Not when you met her…"

"Then how…" Mick's eyes suddenly widened. "No…no way…you're not implying…"

"Yes. Linda was your daughter and I'm your granddaughter."

Mick was silent. His eyes were far away, trying to comprehend what Elizabeth was telling him. "I had a family? I had a family and I didn't even know it…" Mick head snapped up. "Why didn't Josef _tell_ me?!"

"Because he didn't know. I only told him last week."

"But…why?"

"Well I thought he deserved to know first, being that he looked after both my mom and me…"

"That's not what I meant. Why did you wait till last week? Why didn't Morgan ever say anything?"

"Once she learned that you had been turned and were friends with Josef she decided to keep my mother's paternity to herself. She didn't want to cause problems in the vampire community. My mother never even knew. Grandma told me on her death bed."

"Linda…Linda didn't know?" Mick whispered, meekly.

Elizabeth nodded. Mick's face twisted in pain. "It was probably for the best. It wouldn't be easy to find out your father is a blood-sucking leeach that looks younger than you…well, actually she died before—she died! She died at the hands of a vampire I could have stopped!"

_Oh God, I should have made him promise not to blame himself too when he was making promises…_ Elizabeth thought.

"I should have been there for her…I should have been there for Morgan…I should have supported them…I should have followed through after our date…I should-"

"You can't live in the past, Mick. It's over."

Mick looked at her his eyes full of sadness and regret. "I should have been there for you."

Elizabeth forced a smile through the tears that threatened to well up. "I had Josef. He had been more of a father to me than anyone could be. I have a wonderful life. I'm not telling you this because I want some handout or sympathy, I'm telling you because if it was me, I'd want to know."

Mick's face was streamed with tears and he couldn't stop the sobs from coming.

"Uncle, Mick? Are you okay?" a small voice asked from behind him. Mick turned to see Joey holding a baseball and looking at him, worried.

Mick swallowed his sobs. "Yes. What do you want, Joey?"

"Will you play ball with me?" Joey asked, holding out the baseball for Mick. Mick choked on another sob. The boys innocent smile seemed to wash away his sadness.

"Sorry, honey. Uncle Mick doesn't feel like it right now, why don't you go inside and watch some TV?"

Joey's face fell and his shoulders slumber as he scuffed his feet towards the house.

Mick choked up again. "Wait," Joey turned and looked at him hopefully. "Of course I'll play with you. I could use a good game of catch right now." Elizabeth looked at him skeptically, but the grin on Joey's face was more than worth it. He bounded back to where Mick was sitting and hugged him tightly than ran off down the path to the lawn.

Mick stood up to follow him, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Are you sure this is the best time for this?"

"Yes," Mick shrugged off her arm and walked out to the lawn to join Joey. He needed to get away from his thoughts and the little boy always brightened his day.

Elizabeth starred at the two and then smiled. Mick had found some peace after all.


	18. Beth's Bright Idea

Okay this references the Clubhouse. Remember, Beth killed/paralyzed her vampire attackers with the broken halves of the Josef's heirloom, silver-backed mirror.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Beth's Bright Idea**

"I wanted to give them these," Beth said handing two small jewelry boxes to Josef.

"Oh, Beth, you didn't have-"

"Open them."

Josef opened one of the boxes and took a deep breath. Inside was half of the broken mirror that saved Beth's life back when they'd first met Adriana at the Clubhouse. The silver-backed mirror had been coated in a thick, protective sealant, but Josef's reflection was still blury.

"What?"

Beth picked up the half of a mirror by a thin chain that had been attached to it. She opened the other box and took out the other half. They fit together perfectly. "The girls should have this family heirloom and since I am responsible for breaking it I took the liberty of fixing it. I made them into friendship necklaces for the girls and they double as a vampire alert system."

Josef laughed. Beth thought of everything. "I'm sure they'll love them. I'll put keep them until they are old enough. Thank you."

* * *

"What are they talking about out there?" Beth asked after a half hour of admiring the twins from afar.

Josef sighed. "Why don't you come out to the main room? I don't want to wake them."

Beth followed him, questioningly. "Okay, what is it?"

"Mick had a one night stand before he married Coraline."

"Okay, so what? I know he has slept with other women than me…"

"It was with Morgan. My old house manager who happens to be Elizabeth's grandmother."

"So…wait…Elizabeth is Mick's…granddaughter?!"

"Yes."

"And he never told me?!"

"He's being told himself, right now."

"You knew. You never told him?"

"I learned last week, right before the wedding."

"Why didn't she tell anyone before?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Probably had to do with how we would react."

"So, Joey is Mick's great grandson?"

"Yes. His full name is Josef Mick Smith. I always thought that was because of 'Uncle' Mick. I didn't know it was for Grandfather Mick."

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Mick's not going to take this well…"

"You think?" Josef asked, sarcastically. Beth narrowed her eyes at him. Josef sighed and looked forward. "No he won't take this well at all, but if there is anyone that can pull him through this it's you."

"Yeah, right, lot of good I've done the last eight months. I mean, Joey did better at the hos…" Beth trailed off. "That's it!"

Josef looked over at her. "What? What is it, Beth?"

"Joey!" Beth squealed as she jumped up and headed for the patio. She nearly plowed over Elizabeth in her hurry to get to the door.

"Umpfh!"

"Sorry," Beth apologized as she grabbed Elizabeth before she hit the floor.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To talk to you."

"Well, you nearly killed me. What did you want to talk about?"

"Josef just told me."

"Told you what?"

"How you and Mick are related."

"Oh," Elizabeth looked at Beth and then at her feet. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, but-"

"No it's fine, but I wanted to ask you about Joey."

"What about Joey?"

"You are not very close to him, right?"

"Well, I-"

"You are awkward around him and you avoid him if possible."

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes."

"Do you want to raise him?"

"Well, I want him to have a good home, but I don't know if that is going to happen with me and…"

"Can Mick and I raise him? I know we're vampires, but so is Josef, and you turned out fine. Mick and I could give him a good life and you could see him as often as you liked. We'd love him like our own, actually he is our own, he's Mick's great grandson and they look so alike that no one would ever know."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's perfect. Oh, you'd be wonderful parents and this is exactly what Mick needs!"

"I know!" Beth was so excited she couldn't contain her joy as she jumped up and down.

"I'll have my lawyer fill out the legal paperwork in the morning," Josef said as he entered the room. Of course he'd been listening and he couldn't think of a better plan. "But first one of you has to go tell Mick."

"I'll do it," Beth squealed.

"I'll put Joey to bed, while you do. It's past his bedtime." Elizabeth followed Beth outside.

They found the boys playing catch. Mick was being very gentle with Joey and both were smiling with joy.

"Joey, it's time for bed," Elizabeth called.

"Ah, Mom…I want to play with Mick."

"It's alright, Elizabeth. Let him play a bit longer," Mick argued.

"Actually, I need to speak to you, honey," Beth said.

Mick looked at Joey. "Sorry, kid, not luck. They have us out numbered."

"But it's two against two?" Josef replied.

"First lesson about women, kid, in a tie they always win." Mick ruffled Joey's hair as they walked up the path to the patio. "Don't worry we can play again another day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Elizabeth escorted Joey into the house and Mick turned to Beth. "What's so important?"

"Josef and Elizabeth told me."

Mick sighed. His throat was tight again. "Yeah, it kind of hit me over the head like a ton of bricks."

Beth wrapped her arms around him. "I know. I can't imagine how you feel, but I had an idea…"

Mick hugged Beth to him and leaned his head against Beth's, reveling in her calming scent. "What's that?"

"You like Joey, right?"

"Of course."

"What do you think of adopting him?"

"Adopting? But Elizabeth's his mother…"

"Yes, making you his great grandfather. Liz's job takes her all over the world, hardly the recipe for a good family life. So I was thinking that we could raise him." Beth waited and hoped that Mick would take to the plan.

"Has someone asked him?"

Beth was taken aback. "No, I guess not."

"Well, I think we should talk to him."

"Does that mean you like the idea?"

Mick smiled at Beth. Beth swore her dead heart was beating again. She had never, _never_, seen that kind of smile on him. Mick was radiating pure joy. Beth smiled back at him.

_Life was looking up…_

* * *

For those following my other story, Love is an Irresistible Desire, it is going to be a long time between updates. I think I will finish this story first and then move on to that one and its sequel.


	19. Every Parent's Dream

Okay, I've wanted to write this chapter since I started. This is Josef singing a lullaby to his daughter. I know the movie is creepy, but the words fit perfectly if you want to know what it sounds like you can listen to it at youtube: Sweeney Todd - Not While I'm Around - Full Song

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Every Parents Dream**

Elizabeth tucked Joey into bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Mom? Can I see Mick tomorrow?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course dear, and any day after that that you want."

Joey smiled back at her and sleepily closed his eyes. Elizabeth looked down at her son and her heart panged at the prospect of losing him, but she reminded herself that he would be better off and she would be able to see him.

A soft knock came from the door and Joey's eyes shot open. Mick's head poked into the room. "Sorry, but could Beth and I speak to Joey?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Mick and Beth entered and sat next to Joey's bed. Joey sat up excitedly and hugged Mick. Mick's smile melted Elizabeth's heart and she left the room to give the future family a private conversation.

She headed for Josef's room to see how he was doing. He had been running constantly for the last week and she was sure he was due to crash soon. She found him in the babies' room, holding his crying daughter.

Amrita had woken early and started to fuss. Josef had rushed to her so as to prevent her cries from waking her sister. He was humming a soft lullaby and Elizabeth paused to listen.

_Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around._

Demons are prowling everywhere, now-a-days  
I'll send 'em howling I don't care, I've got ways…

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there  
Demons will charm you with a smile for a while  
But in time,

Nothings gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around

Elizabeth shivered as she recognized the tune as being from Sweeny Todd. Oddly enough it fit perfectly. As Josef finished the song, Amrita closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Josef turned to Elizabeth and smiled. Elizabeth couldn't help, but smile back.

"Do you want to hold her?" Josef asked.

Elizabeth was taken aback. She had helped him and Adriana in the last week with the girls, but it was always from the sidelines. Josef had never let her or anyone else touch them. She nodded her head at him hesitantly.

Josef walked slowly, even for a human, over to where she stood and carefully transferred the sleeping Amrita into Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth grinned at the little girl and gently kissed her on the head.

Josef was still standing behind her to make sure everything was alright. She turned her head to look at him. "She and Diana are the cutest baby girls I've ever seen. If it wasn't for security issues, I would say you should enter them in the most beautiful baby contest."

Josef's grin doubled with pride. "It doesn't matter. I'll always know that they are the most beautiful creatures on the planet."

"Don't let Adriana hear you say that…"

Josef chuckled lightly. "She loves that I am devoted to our girls. She says it the sexiest thing she's ever seen…"

"Really? Thinking of having any more?"

"No," Josef said, point blank. "Not anytime soon. We have to see how these two turn out before she can convince me to go through it again."

Elizabeth smiled to herself and kissed Amrita again before laying her back in the cradle. Josef and Elizabeth silently exited the room. Josef letting Elizabeth hold the girls was a big step. It showed how much he trusted her.

Once safely outside Josef asked, "Where are Mick and Beth?"

"Talking with their future son."

"How are you with all this? Don't let Mick and Beth pressure you into this. You owe them nothing and I support whatever decisions you make."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Josef. "No, I like the idea. It is the best solution for everyone."

"Then why are you crying?" Josef couldn't see her face, but he could smell her tears.

Elizabeth sniffled and buried her face into his shoulder, much like she had done when she was younger. "I…I just…I want to be his mother."

"You are. You always will be."

"I know, but…what will he think? I don't…I don't know if I could handle coming back to see him and he not calling me mom."

Josef hugged her tighter. "You will always be his mom. It will be difficult figuring out what to call Mick and Beth, but I think he will end up calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' too. He'll be the luckiest kid on earth with two wonderful mothers."

Elizabeth sniffled again, but stopped crying. "And a wonderful father, uncle and aunt."

"Not to count two cousins to play with…"

Elizabeth laughed. "More like babysit for."

"Perfect," Josef said, laughing. "Adriana and I could use a night alone."

"She's ready for a night on the town?"

Josef chuckled. "I was thinking falling into a freezer and sleeping straight for an entire eight hours."

Elizabeth laughed, heartily. "Every parents dream…"


	20. Together

I know these last few were short, but I think they sum up the story very well! Hope you like the end…

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Together**

"Will you stop wiggling?!" Adriana shouted at Beth. She was trying to zip the other woman's wedding dress, but Beth was making it very difficult because she wasn't staying still.

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous. What if he doesn't show up?"

"He will. I have Josef under strict orders to march him to the alter in a headlock if necessary."

"But Josef's his friend. Won't he side with Mick?"

"Not if he ever wants to have sex again." Adriana smiled and Beth stopped squirming. The two giggled as Elizabeth entered the small room.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. Josef's going to make sure Mick makes it to the alter."

"You withheld sex?"

Adriana smiled. "It's the only way to get the point across to men."

The girls giggled and Adriana finally managed to zip Beth into in her dress. Mick and Beth had decided to go with a more traditional wedding in a church, the church in which Mick's parents were married. Beth had spent months obsessing over every detail and driving everyone else crazy.

"Oh, Mick wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he'll see you soon." Elizabeth told Beth.

Beth smiled and nodded. She was so nervous. She had pictured this day for a while now and none of her visions had her throwing up on the groom's feet because she was too nervous to keep her lunch down.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll do wonderfully…"

* * *

The crowd stood as the wedding march started. Mick strained to look over the crowd to see his bride. Most of the community had been invited and no one had given up the chance to go to a 'Konstan' sponsored function.

Elizabeth was the maid of honor and Josef was the best man. Adriana carried her daughters down the aisle as the flower girls and Joey was the ring bearer. He had been living with Mick and Beth for the last few months. Elizabeth had come back for the wedding and she could already see a difference in him.

He still called her mom, but he was happier, more lively and he stuck to Mick like glue. The two had bonded from the first moment they tossed a baseball around. Mick was loving the chance to raise a son (or great grandson) and Beth loved seeing both of them happy.

Amrita and Diana were growing everyday and the they were beginning to sleep during the day. Josef and Adriana's life revolved around them, but both had gone back to work. Josef moved his offices to the back room of the Clubhouse and the girls had a playroom down the hall.

All in all the group was happy, but one thing was missing. Mick and Beth had still never had a ceremony and so the planning had started for the vampire event of the year.

Mick's breath stopped as he caught view of Beth. She looked like and angel in her dress. She had chosen to walk down the aisle alone and though he had protested it originally he was glad she had convinced him. He confidence making her all that more beautiful.

Josef nudged Mick from behind to remind him to greet her instead of just stare open mouthed. Mick took Beth's hand and kissed it. Beth handed her bouquet to Elizabeth and walked up the steps to the altar.

Raj had also returned to proceed over their wedding and Mick and Beth smiled at him before turning to each other.

"We are gathered here to day to join these two in the bonds of matrimony. Mick St. John, will you please present your ring?"

Joey walked forward and handed Mick Beth's wedding band. Mick smiled at him and ruffled his hair slightly. Mick showed the ring to Raj. "Very good. Will you recite your vows?"

"Beth, you are the reason I go on. You have changed my life, since the moment I met you I knew this day would come. I have fought it, fought you, fought the world, but you have kept me honest with myself. I love you. Always have, always will."

Raj nodded as Mick finished slipping the ring onto Beth's finger. "Bethany Turner, please present your ring."

Joey handed her Mick's wedding and she showed it to Raj. "Please recite your vows."

"Mick, you have saved my life in more ways than I can count. You've protected and guarded me for years, but most of all you protected me from myself. You taught me to trust when no one else could. You taught me to love with all my being, not just my heart and you have made my life worth living. Now and forever, together."

Beth slipped her ring on Mick's finger. "You may kiss. And with this kiss seal your love for now and all eternity."

Beth grimaced as she bit her tongue, but it was worth it when Mick's mouth found hers and the sweet taste of his blood mixed with hers. The kiss was too brief for their liking, but they didn't want to make a scene in front of the crowd.

Mick rested his head against Beth as the crowd applauded. He breathed a sigh of content and whispered, "Together."

* * *

Well, thank you so much for reading. This is the end. There will be no epilogue, and no sequel. I have written enough to write a fairly good sized novel (115 pages) on this story and with my increased course load I can't spare the time. I hope you liked it and if you're disappointed that I didn't go into great detail on the girls lives please feel free to write your own one-shots of them growing up.

Oh, and if you are interested in my India updates, PM me with your e-mail address so I can add you to my monthly mailing list!


End file.
